


Kaneki Ken/ Sasaki Haise X ReaderOneshot Collection :3

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Fluff, Kuroneki, Lemon, Other, Romance, Sasaki Haise - Freeform, Shironeki - Freeform, Smut, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 69,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: This is a series of x reader oneshots for the many incarnations of Kaneki. These have also been posted on wattpad.~Follow me on tumblr at Otakugirl1228~





	1. Experiments Kuroneki X reader

(A/n: This is before he became a ghoul.) 

~Unedited~

You walked down the street to the cafe you and your boyfriend were planning to meet. His name was Kaneki. You two had been dating for almost 3 years now. You two have been together ever since high school. You loved Kaneki and you were always happy to see him, and he always was happy to see you. 

You walked into the cafe and immediately spotted Kaneki sitting by the window in the back corner.

"Kaneki!" You said as you walked up to the table where he was sitting.

"Y/n! How are you?" He said while he stood up and hugged you.

You hugged him back and said "I have been good! How have you been Kaneki?"

"I have been doing good. Hey have you started reading Takatsuki Sen's new book yet?"

"Not yet I haven't even had time to go and pick it up yet."

"Alright then after we have something to eat let's go to the bookstore and get a copy for you to read. If that is okay with you?"

"Yep, I love when we get to go to the bookstore together Kaneki!"

He blushed and looked down at the table.

"So how is school going?"

"It is super busy, I have a lot of papers to write. How come we have the same major but you have less work than me to do?"

"I don't know maybe it is because our teachers are different?"

"True. I wish we had the same teachers."

"So do I then our classes would be at the same times."

"Yeah we would have class together that would be so awesome!"

He gently smiled at you until a purple haired waitress came over to take our order.

"Hello are you ready to order?"

"I am ready are you ready Y/n?"

"Yep, I will have a slice of chocolate Strawberry cake, with a cup of coffee please."

"And as for you sir?"

"I will have just a cup of coffee."

"Is that everything for you two?"

"That will be all, thank you ma'm."

You noticed that she blushed, then nodded and then was on her way. You then realized that she may like Kaneki.

"Hey Kaneki?"

"Yeah Y/n?"

"So you do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah almost everyday why?"

"I was just curious, because the waitress seemed like she had seen you before." I said with a smile.

"So is the food here good?"

"Wha..."

"I said is the food here good."

"I don't know I have never eaten anything here."

"HOW!?"

"How what?"

"How can you go to a place almost everyday and not eat their food ever?"

"I don't know I just like hamburgers, and plus I always eat at home since I cook my own food."

"True..."

That was when the purple haired waitress decided to walk back in with your food.

"Here you are miss, and here you are..."

"Oh you can just call Me Kaneki."

"Here you are Kaneki." 

You noticed that she was now smiling so wide and her mouth was slightly open. So you decided to tease the both of them a little bit to see if she really did like Kaneki. You remembered your dual major in psychology and decided to do an experiment to find out.

"Kaneki, I love you." You said this while the purple haired girl was still there and because it was out of the blue Kaneki got all flustered.

"Y/n..... Whaaa...... what are you saying out of the blue?" He said while stuttering.

"You mean... you don't love me.... after almost 3 years of being in a relationship and yo-you won't say you love me...." You start fake crying for dramatic effect.

"Y/n don't cry.... ummm.. what do I do she is crying...?"

'He is going to kill me when he finds out this is an experiment.'

"DUDE JUST SAY YOU LOVE HER!"

"Ummmm..... Okay... Y/n I...I love you."

You immediately stop your crying to look at him adding in some sniffles.

"You..you mean it Kaneki - sniffle- you really do love me?"

"Yes I love you." He said taking you into his warm embrace.

You take a peek over to the purple haired girl who had been standing by this entire time. You can see that she is visibly jealous being red in the face and her hands were curled up into fists, he mouth was form into a U-shape and she had tears in the corner of her eyes.

She all of sudden then pushed you out of the way and kissed Kaneki forcibly on the lips. You were in shock you had no idea this would happen. You angry and fascinated at the same time, but of course you were not going to stand for her putting her hands on you boyfriend. So you grabbed her and you slapped her, the slap was so loud that everyone in the cafe turned to look at the three of you. 

Kaneki was just standing dumbfounded of what had just happened. You knew he was probably thinking something along the lines of 'What the fuck just happened here?'

You stood there and before you knew it you were actually crying. You knew this was your own fault but you didn't think she would go as far as to kiss him.

"What the hell?! What are you to Kaneki any ways?"

Before you could answer Kaneki spoke up.

"She is my best friend. Please don't mind her she was probably joking what is your name miss?"

"My name is Touka."

You had heard enough. You ran out of the cafe without looking back. You could feel the tears stream down your face as you ran through the busy streets of Tokyo. You did not stop running until you made it to your apartment. You slammed the door shut and locked it. You then slid down the wall onto you knees crying.

"Why does my damn curiosity always come at the worst times?! Now for all I know he is dating her!" You sobbed into your hands.

~~Kaneki's POV~~ 

"Kaneki, I love you."

"Y/n..... Whaaa...... what are you saying out of the blue?" I said while stuttering.

Y/n then started crying and I had no clue what to do for her. 

"Y/n don't cry.... ummm.. what do I do she is crying...?" 

"DUDE JUST SAY YOU LOVE HER!"

"Ummmm..... Okay... Y/n I...I love you."

"You..you mean it Kaneki - sniffle- you really do love me?"

"Yes I love you."

So I said it, we have never really said these things around other people before.

And that is when it hit me, she was doing an experiment on me and the young waitress and I go irritated and so I wanted to try something. But alas it was to late the young waitress pushed Y/n out of the way and firmly planted her lips on to mine, and then yelled at Y/n who was now standing there in shock.

"What the hell?! What are you to Kaneki any ways?" 

Before she could speak I spoke up, without thinking. 

"She is my best friend. Please don't mind her she was probably joking what is your name miss?"

"My name is Touka."

That was when Y/n broke down into tears and ran out of the cafe.

"Dude. That was not cool."

I looked behind me to see that the entire cafe was staring at us now. Well me and Touka that is.

"Umm... So Kaneki I was wondering if you would go on a date with me on my next day off."

And again without thinking I said "Sure."

~~ Your POV~~

You only came out of my room for school that week and avoided Kaneki like he had the plague or something. You didn't want to see him not after what you did and you thought he was still probably mad at you.

Then on Sunday you decided to venture out of your apartment to grocery shopping since your fridge was empty. You walked towards the supermarket with your purse by your side. You walked into the store and bought all the things that were on your list. Afterwards since you still had some money left over you decided to go to the bookstore and get the book you and Kaneki had been talking about. 

'If I remember correctly he said it was called the Black Egg.' 

You walked around and looked until you came across the book. You grabbed the book and headed towards the check out. you placed the book on the counter and paid for it and watched as the woman bagged it and said thank you.

You then decided to walk home since you didn't need anything else and you were feeling tired since you had not slept in days.

'Maybe I will be able to sleep when I get home. I hope so I am so tired.'

You continued on your way until you heard a familiar chuckle. You looked towards the sound and saw Kaneki walking with the purple haired girl from the cafe. You dropped all of your bags at the sight, which of course caught the attention of the one guy you definitely didn't want to see. He turned toward you and started to walk towards you but you felt the tears drip down your face as you ran away from him and the purple haired girl. 

'This is all my fault.' You thought in your head. 'If only I hadn't done that stupid experiment then this would not have happened, it is all my fault he hates me now.'

You ran into your apartment and slammed the door once again and locked it, then went to you bed to cry.

~~ Kaneki's POV~~

I heard several bags drop to the ground while I was on my date with Touka. I turned towards the sound and saw Y/n standing there. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she looked like she had not slept in days. I immediately walked towards her, but she bolted leaving her bags behind. 

Touka looked at me questionally.

"I am sorry Touka but I just remembered that I had something to do." 

"Alright I will call you later Kaneki."

I watched as she lefted and then I went and picked up Y/n bags. There was a bag from our favorite bookstore in there, inside was the book that she and I had been talking about since we both like Takatsuki Sen. 

~Flashback~

"Y/n you like Takatsuki Sen right?"

"Yep." She said while looking at me smiling.

"Well she just released a new book you should read it it is called the Black Goat's Egg."

"Really I will have to read it."

~ end of Flashback~

I finished picking up the rest of her stuff and then headed towards her apartment since that is where she usually hides.

~~ You POV~~

You awoke to the sound of knocking on your front door, but you didn't answer it hopping whoever it was would go away and leave you alone. You did not want to see anyone after what had happened earlier.

"Y/n I know you are in there now let me in, or I will just let myself in."

You knew it was Kaneki but you chose to ignore him you did not want to speak to him you were ashamed and upset because of what you did and what he did and you honestly don't know what to think anymore. Several minutes later you heard the front door open. You knew it was him yet you did not move. You had locked the door to your room so he could not get in unless he broke down the door.

You curled up deeper into the blankets on your bed and tried to act like you were not there. You hoped he wouldn't check the bedroom. But of course he did. You stayed silent under the covers hoping that he would leave because you knew if he found you there would be no escape.

You felt the covers being lifted off you and you immediately turned your face into the pillow.

"Y/n-chan. You do know that I can see you right."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Y/n." He says gently and then suddenly picks me up into his warm and comfy arms. 

You began to once again cry.

"Put me down Kaneki!"

"No I wont put you down."

You began to try and get out of his strong grasp, which ended up with you falling on the floor flat on your butt. You sat on your knees crying, until you spoke up.

"I am sorry! If my curiosity wouldn't have gotten the best of me then we would still...."

"Y/n..."

You continued to cry on the ground trying to wipe your eyes and stop crying but you just couldn't you couldn't stop crying. That was when you felt his warm arms around you.

"Y/n I am sorry also. Even though I was angry with you I shouldn't have let her kiss me and then agree to go on a date with her or say those harsh things to you. I am sorry."

You looked at him and then embraced him back.

"I love you Kaneki."

"I love you too Y/n."


	2. Sasaki Haise X Reader Sick

You were laying in bed after another coughing fit. You had went to the doctor earlier in the day only to find out that you have bronchitis along with strep throat. You hated being sick because you couldn't do anything but sit in bed, and since you didn't have any new books to read you just sat there trying to sleep but as always the coughing wouldn't allow you to fall asleep that easily, you didn't have any medicine but the prescribed medicine but that didn't help with your coughing at all. Your stomach growled as you sat there so you decided to get up and try to find something to eat. 

You slowly made your way to the kitchen and when you get to the kitchen you begin to stumble. 

'Please don't tell me I am going to pass out.' You thought silently in your head. Your vision begins to blur and you feel yourself falling down onto the cold tile.

~Sasaki Haise~

I walked into my girlfriends apartment to surprise her since I haven't been able to see her at all the last 3 months. Luckily she had given me a key to her apartment so I could come in. However I was not expecting her to be lying on the tile passed out. I run towards her and lift her up and realize that she is burning up. 

"Y/n! Your burning up!"

I say even though she probably can't hear me. I carry her to her bed and then get some medicine but since she wont wake up I realize I have to give it to her using my mouth. I take the dose of medicine into my mouth and then put my lips on hers so that I can have her drink the medicine. I feel her swallow the medicine, and the pull my head back and sigh a sigh of relief.

I go to the bathroom and get a cool clothe to put on her forehead so I can try and break her fever. After that I start cooking some soup for her to eat even though I can't eat soup because I am a ghoul according to Y/n I make the best food she has ever tasted I think that she is just exaggerating though. 

~Your POV~

You wake up to the smell of something that smelled divine and start to make your way to the kitchen to see what is going on and to make sure you hadn't fallen asleep while cooking anything. But you were surprised to see your boyfriend in the kitchen making soup.

"Haise?"

"Y/N! You should be in bed!"

"But Haise..."

Before I could say anything more I was lifted off my feet and carried bridal style back to my bed and then tucked in.

"Now stay put."

"But I am bored."

"Y/n then read a book."

"I am all out of books."

Haise let's out a sigh, and then smirks.

"I could entertain you if you want, but then your food would burn to a crisp."

"Haise you perv, you can't do that food is love food is life."

"Then stay here and wait patiently for it."

"Fine."

You watched as he left the room without another word. You then waited until you knew he was out in the kitchen to hatch you plan. You quietly snuck out of your bed and onto the carpeted floor. Then you quietly tip toed to your closet. You slowly opened the door and went inside then carefully closed it so it wouldn't make any noise. You then sat down and played the waiting game.

After several minutes you heard the door to your room open.

"Y/n! Where did you go this time?! You had better not be in the closet again and trying to scare me!"

'Oh crap got to hide.' You then proceeded to make a quite mess in your closet and put things on top of you quietly and quickly for you could here Haise's steps getting closer to the closet by the second. When you were fully covered was the exact moment when the closet door opened and the light turned on. 

You thought that you were fully covered and that he wouldn't be able to see you but what you forgot was that he could smell your scent. He took all of the things that were covering your head and removed them very quicklu.

"Y/n you do know that I am a ghoul and I can find you using my sense of smell right?"

"Yes." You said softly.

"I told you to stay in bed didn't I why did you leave your bed?"

"Because my bed was boring."

He then picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. 

"Let me down Haise!"

"No you are going back to bed you still have a fever you need to eat and get some more sleep if you want to recover."

"But that is so boring Haise."

"I will cuddle you if you be good."

"CUDDLES!"

He chuckles at your reaction.

"Yes I will cuddle you."

You obeyed what he wanted to you and later that night you feel asleep from his wonderful warm arms.


	3. Bookstore Date and the CCG

~Unedited~

Today was finally it! You were so excited you were going on your first date with Kaneki. You had confessed to him one day after classes. He had always been super nice to you and you had eventually fallen hard for him. I mean who wouldn't he was cute, loved books, could make an amazing cup of coffee, and and most of all he was kind.

You had spent hours getting ready for this date making sure your outfit was just right and your hair looked presentable.you wanted to look absolutly perfect for today. When you looked at the time you all of a sudden realized that you were running late.

"Oh no! I am going to be late." You said to no one in particular and rushed out of your apartment's door.

You made it to the station to where you and Kaneki had decided to meet just in time to find him already standing there waiting. 

"Kaneki! I am sorry I took longer than I thought I would getting ready. You haven't been waiting to long have you?"

"No I just got here it is fine Y/n. Let's head to the bookstore." He said while smiling brightly at you. 

"Yeah let's head out." 

He took your hand gently and walked with you to the bookstore.

"So Kaneki, what are you majoring in at school? I mean I know you have some classes with me but I never asked."

"Oh I am studying Japanese Literature, what are you studying Y/n."

"Oh I am studying creative writing. I want to write fiction when I am older."

"Oh really that is so cool Y/n."

"Thanks Kaneki."

"I want to become an editor someday, possibly an author later on too but I don't know how good I would be at it."

"I am sure you would do great Kaneki! If you want you can write something and I will read it and give you my opinion on it."

"That would be great Y/n. Thank you!"

"Sure thing Kaneki your welcome!" You said while smiling brightly at him.

"Oh look is that the bookstore you were talking about Kaneki?"

"Yeah! Let's hurry and go inside."

"Yep!"

You both walked into the bookstore and began looking through the books. When one caught your eyes it was called 'Between the Lines'. You reached up towards it to grab the book to read the summary on the back but you couldn't quite reach it. You stretched up to grab the book when you felt someone leaning on you to get it for you. You turned around to see Kaneki standing there with the book in his hands.

"It looked like you needed some help."

Your face heated up and you could tell that your face was bright red.

"Yeah thank you Kaneki."

"Your welcome."

After that we both went and checked out I ended up not getting the book and just getting the next book in the manga series I had just started that was really good.

"Y/n?"

"Do you want to go get coffee next and get something to eat?"

"Yeah let's go!" You said while smiling brightly at him once again.

"Alright I know this really nice cafe not too far from here and actually work there too."

"Really that is so cool Kaneki what is it like to work at a cafe?"

"It is a lot of fun I have made quite a few friends working there, and they have supported me through a lot."

"That is really nice of them I look forward to meeting them!"

"Really?"

"Yeah of course they are your friends right?" You said smiling.

"Yeah, their food is really good too if you want to eat something."

"I will be sure to try some!"

When you finally arrive at Anteiku you walk up the steps and are greeted by a purple haired girl.

"Welcome to Anteiku. Wait a minute Kaneki! What are you doing here aren't you on a date you should bring her somewhere more romantic!"

"It is really alright miss I don't mind." You said while smiling at the waitress.

"Are you sure Y/n I can take you somewhere else this place really isn't all that romantic?"

"Kaneki it is fine! You like this place so I am sure I will like it too! Plus I want to learn more about you so I am fine with it."

"Looks like you found yourself a good girl Kaneki."

"Touka stop teasing the poor guy."

"Since when do I listen to you Nishiki?"

"I am older than you so you should."

"I don't need to listen to you Nishiki." They continue to fight while you and Kaneki find a seat for yourselves and begin talking.

"So Y/n what are some hobbies that you have."

"I like reading, writing, singing,playing video games, and drawing. How about you Kaneki?"

"I like to read, and write mainly I don't do to much else."

"Really that is so cool we like most of the same stuff!"

"Yeah it is."

~Ye old time skip~ 

After you finished at the cafe Kaneki started to walk you to the station you continued to talk and joke on the way there but what you weren't expecting was that the rail way was going to be closed because CCG was conducting and investigation.

"Kaneki what am I supposed to do I live way to far away to walk and it is night so there are ghouls out."

"It is fine you can stay at my house if you want."

"Really Kaneki? Are you sure we just started going out."

"Of course I promise I won't do anything I will even let you borrow some of my clothes."

"Alright let's head there then."

"Oh yeah I need to go to the store to pick up some food if you don't mind Y/n."

"Sure thing Kaneki."

You two walked to the nearest store and you saw Kaneki picking up some coffee, hamburger, vegetables, bread, tea, and he got me some chocolate.

After checking out we left and headed towards his apartment. When we finally got there he opened the door to reveal a simple table and chairs, a small couch, a bed and a kitchen, along with a bathroom. It was very similar to your own apartment. But what you liked the most was all of the books he had. His shelves lined the walls except for two spots above his bed and the tv. 

"Wow your apartment is really cozy Kaneki!" You said with excitement. 

"Not really it is not all that special." 

You stared into his one visible eye and smiled "It is though look at all the books and look how comfy your bed looks! I bet it is really comfy."

He chuckled at your childish amusement.

"You are silly Y/n."

After you had taken a bath, and changed into the clothes that Kaneki had lent you, you both heard someone ring the doorbell.

Kaneki was in the bathroom so he asked you to answer the door for him so you did.

"Hello ma'm I was wondering if we could come in and ask your husband and you some questions?"

It was two CCG members at Kaneki's door, you blushed that they thought that you were his wife.

"Well I am sorry he is in the bath right now, but I guess you could come in if you really need to. However I am not his wife we just started dating."

"Y/n who is at the door?"

You heard Kaneki say from the bathroom.

"It was two members from CCG they said they wanted to ask us some questions."

"Alright I will be out as soon as possible."

~Kaneki's POV~

'Oh no two CCG members what am I going to do if they find out that I am a half ghoul they will either kill me or take me to prison, and Y/n still doesn't now what am I going to do? Wait they said that they were just here to ask me some questions it could be about what they were investigating tonight at the subway station and railway, it could be that no one suspects me of being a ghoul.'

So I stepped out into the living are after I had gotten dressed into my Pajamas.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

~Your POV~

Kaneki just came out of the bath and he was dripping wet but it seems like he didn't want to keep these two waiting.

"I will make us some tea if that is alright with everyone."

"Of course ma'am it would be our pleasure."

"Alright I will be right back."

You went to the kitchen witch was hidden behind the fridge and found the tea rather easily and made up some quickly and poured them into several cups for everyone. 

"Alright everyone here is your tea."

"Thank you Y/n."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You are all very welcome."

Once you sit down is when they start to question the both of you they thought you were both ghouls for heaven's sake.

"So Y/n how did you meet Kaneki Ken?"

"I met him at college he was in several of my classes and I noticed him reading and I feel for him."

"Is this true Kaneki?"

"Yes sir."

"And Kaneki what is your favorite food?"

"Hamburger Steak."

"Y/n what is your favorite food?"

"Mine is F/f."

"Alright now we are going to ask you both to eat some of this food and tell us how it tastes and what the texture is however we are going to have ask one of you to leave the apartment while the other one performs this test."

"Alright."

"Alr-Alright." 

You heard Kaneki stutter he must be scared or angry that they suspect him as a ghoul but I wouldn't care even if he was a ghoul, I hope he knows that.

They asked you to leave the room first and after several minutes Kaneki came out and they lead you inside.

"Y/n let us start with the cake first we want you to eat the entire piece we have there." 

They continued with these types of questions and you completed there answers to how they obviously wanted them answered. 

After that they left and apologized for the inconvenience . As soon as they left Kaneki excused himself to the bathroom and I heard him puking.

"Kaneki are you alright!?"

"I am fine I just ate to much food."

"Are you sure you don't look so good Kaneki?"

He didn't answer your question this time and you patted his back unsure of what to do. After a while he finally spoke up.

"Y/n I need to tell you something and if you don't want to date me after this I understand."

"It can't be that bad Kaneki, no matter what I will still like you no matter what."

"I am half ghoul."

You looked at him in shock unsure of what to say, you let yourself process what Kaneki had just said and you thought back on everything you knew about him. You thought for what seemed like forever to Kaneki and also to you. But you knew that Kaneki was not the type of person to hurt anyone and that he had an organ transplant with a girl witch is probably how he became a half ghoul. You wrapped your arms around Kaneki's shoulders and held him close.

"I don't care what you are. I love you no matter what. I know it has only one date but I have fallen in love with you since the first time we spoke. So please you don't have to worry about it, because I love you."

He held you back and let the tears fall onto your shoulder, and for the rest of the night you two held each other close never wanting to let go.


	4. Confession

~Unedited~

You were ready you told yourself. Today was finally going to be the day that you tell him. The day you tell him you like him. You had written a letter to him that you were going to give to him to tell him how you feel. You were scared though what if he said no? What if he said yes?

Your friends had all told you that you could do it and it gave you a confident boost. He was super nice, kind, smart, funny, a bookworm, and cute. You two had been friends for quite a while and when you first became friends you didn't think that you would ever feel this way about him. But as time went on you found yourself liking him more than just a friend.

You were both walking towards the station like every other day after class. But you two would always part ways since you lived in opposite directions. You two laughed and joked as you walked to the station remembering when the both of you had met during drama club. You remember the first time you heard his name, your friend Kai had introduced him when he first joined.

This was in your third year of highschool and you didn't think that any of the third years were going to join any of the clubs. But one did and his name was Kaneki Ken. You two became fast friends and he even go the lead role in the play you were putting on that year. He was amazing you had always admired his acting skills. You were brought out of your reminiscing of the past by Kaneki's voice.

"Y/n we are here." 

"Oh yeah we are here silly me daydreaming again." You say as you giggle at yourself for getting caught again.

"Alright I am going to leave you here! Be safe on your way home!"

"Oh wait Kaneki I almost forgot to give you this!"

"What is it?"

"Just read it okay!" You said as you ran away towards where you train would be pulling in as though not to miss the train. But in reality you were just too embarrassed to watch him read it and you were already scared enough of what he would say.

When you got on the train you sat down on a seat luckily it wasn't rush hour so the train was not to crowded. You sat and plugged in your headphones to get your mind off of what you just did you were so scared that you were going to ruin your friendship with him, but you knew he wasn't the type of guy who would just not be your friend after something like this. But you were still scared as to what he was going to say.

When you got home you texted your best friend to tell them that you finally did it you finally gave him the letter, the letter that you had been holding on to for a month trying to work up the courage to put it in his hands. But now that you had given it to him you were felt calm but also nervous. You went to bed and slept waiting for the next day when you would finally find out how he feels about you.

You go to school but his class went on a trip to a local publisher, so you wouldn't see him at all that day and instead waited for tomorrow when you knew that you would see him. The next day you say him in class and he just acted normal which you were grateful for you two even walked to the station together and he still acted normal with you even though your heart was beating a million miles an hour so nervous for when he would finally answer you.

This went on for months, you waited patiently not wanting to annoy him but you were almost certain that he didn't like you in that way. After all he never answered you. Then one day one of your friends told you that he only likes you as a friend, and that he didn't want to tell you because he was afraid of hurting you.

But this hurt you even more, you felt like he didn't think that you were deserved an answer and it hurt it hurt so much. You still acted normally together, laughing and joking and walking to the station together. But then one day he confessed to another girl without telling you his answer himself to your feelings. 

What made it worse was that he would hug you and stuff like that even though he had a girlfriend and it felt like he was leading you on. It hurt so much.

You watched as he gradually grew further away from you and your friendship. You were jealous of the girl, you wish that you had what she had. They were always happy together but you still liked him even though he had a girlfriend. 

You told yourself that you needed to move on and start liking someone else but it was so hard. You told yourself that as long as he was happy that was what mattered but it still hurt you wanted to move on but you couldn't forget those feelings you had for Kaneki. But you didn't want to call him out on him never answering your letter to you personally. 

You supported his relationship throughout the entirety of it, until one day he said he needed your help with something. You walked with him to a nearby cafe to see what he he needed help. It felt just like old times before you two had been best friends. Things had been awkward mainly for you for the last two years.

"Y/n you're probably wondering why I asked you out here to help me with something."

"Yeah I mean you never ask me for help."

"Well you are the only girl that I know that can help me with this."

"Really what is it?"

"I want to propose to Touka."

You felt your heart shatter into a million pieces at that one sentence but you smiled through it.

"Really that is great Kaneki!"

"Yeah but I don't know how to ask her."

"Well where did you guys first meet or where did she confess to you?"

"Well we meet in a cafe and she confessed to me in the park at sunset."

"I would go with take a nice walk in the park at sunset after a nice dinner and then at the spot she confessed propose to her."

"Wow that sounds really nice thank you Y/n!"

"Your welcome Kaneki! After all what are friends for!" You said still smiling even though you just wanted to go home and cry your eyes out and cuddle you (cat or dog or whatever you prefer). But it didn't seem like Kaneki was done talking.

"Y/n I am really nervous about asking her this what if she says no?"

This was the same thing you had asked Kai when you told him you were going to confess to Kaneki, and you were half tempted to bring up the subject of that confession years ago but you couldn't do it you didn't want to make him sad. So instead you looked at the table trying to hold back the tears.

"I am sure she will say yes Kaneki she loves you right! So there is nothing to worry about it, I am sure everything will work out in the end for you two." You looked up and put on the brightest smile you could muster in this situation.

"Thanks Y/n! That really reassured me!"

"Your welcome Kaneki. Oh look at the time I almost forgot I had an appointment with a friend to do some shopping and I am going to be late!"

"Oh alright see you later Y/n!"

You smiled and waved and then ran to the station. You couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

'Why do I have to be so in love with him? He doesn't even like me back! So what is the point of loving him!?' You cried all the way back to the apartment. 

When you opened the door you ran to your bed and fetched your pet and cuddled up under the covers and cried.

~Time skip to the wedding day~

You sat in your seat watching as Kaneki and Touka said their vows to one another while smiling at eachother. You smiled and congratulated the newlyweds. While inside you were sad but you couldn't do anything about it, you wanted him to be happy even if it meant that you were going to be unhappy after all that is what it means to love someone.

At the wedding party Kaneki and Touka did all the things that a normal happy couple would do with each other at their wedding party. You smiled and laughed like everyone else but inside it was killing you. That was when everyone decided to tell stories about the past of Kaneki and Touka. Everyone laughed and giggled at the funny stories.But then a very drunk Kai got up on the stage.

"So I got a really good story about Kaneki everyone!"

"What is it?" Everyone but you asked you silently prayed that he was not going to go there to that one story that you didn't want to talk about.

"So Kaneki used to be in our Drama Club back in high school, it was his first year and he got the lead in the play!" 

You could hear everyone whisper wow in amazement. But you knew where he was going but you could do anything unless you went up there and told him to be quiet and well that would just make them more curious. So you decided to try and quietly sneak out of the room and outside where you knew you wouldn't have to hear it but it was to late Kai had noticed you sneaking out the back door and stumbled over to you.

"Awee~ Y/n are you embarrassed because you know I am going to tell everyone how you were silently rejected by Kaneki and how you confessed to him but never got an answer from him and how you are still in love with him." 

You stood there and started to cry you were embarrassed and mortified, your best friend just told everyone your biggest secret. You flung open the door and ran out you ran to the nearby park and sat down on a bench and cried you couldn't believe that had just happened. you should have played it off as a joke and said he is drunk and he doesn't know what the heck he is even talking about but you were to embarrassed and ashamed of yourself. You sat there on the bench for who knows who long until you felt someone drape a warm coat over your shoulders, and put a hand on your head. 

"Y/n." He softly said.

You knew it was him the one person you didn't want to chase after you on his wedding night, Kaneki.

"Shouldn't you be with Touka right now?"

"Yeah but I was worried about you Y/n you're one of my best friends."

This just made you cry even harder and get up and run you didn't stop running you just kept running right on into the forest, where you hid under a tree. But of course it had started to rain. It was a long time until you felt that warm hand on your shoulder again.

"Y/n come on you are going to get a cold if you stay out here in the rain or even worse get hypothermia."

"Kaneki go be with your wife. This is your day you shouldn't worry about me just go be happy."

"But how can I be happy if my bestfriend isn't?"

"I am happy if you are happy with Touka."

"That isn't the problem though according to Kai you still have feelings for me. Is that true?"

"Kaneki. It doesn't matter anymore you are married now to a beautiful girl who loves you unconditionally. So even if I did still have feelings for you it is too late you are married now."

"Y/n."

"Kaneki."

"Please just answer the question."

"Fine yes I do still have feelings for you! I love you for crying out loud! I never got an answer from you and Kai told me you only see me as a friend! You didn't care enough about me to give me a straight answer Kaneki. I tried moving on but I can't I have loved you for five years now, ever since we were in the drama club together!"

"Y/n I am sorry..."

"I know you don't return my feelings after all you got married today. So go be happy with your wife and promise me you will have a good life."

"Why are you talking like this Y/n this isn't like you what are you going to do?"

"I am going to go to America and start my life over. I already have a job offer so I am taking it I was planning on telling you later but I probably won't be seeing you again since I don't want to get in the way of your marriage."

"Y/n you didn't even let me finish how I was going to respond to you and what do you mean going to America! I am sorry I never told you how I felt but was scared too okay. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well what you did hurt me more than you just telling me flat out how you felt. But even then I probably still would have like you anyways Kaneki."

He stared at you for a minute and then decided to speak up.

"Y/n I am sorry."

You stood there with tears in your eyes as you watched him walk towards you. But that was when the world turned black and you fell into the mud.

You slowly open your eyes to reveal your sleeping boyfriend Kaneki Ken and you are relieved that it had all been one big nightmare and so you get closer to him and cuddle him until you drift off to a more pleasant slumber.


	5. The proposal

~Unedited~

You and Haise have been dating for 5 years now. You loved him with all of your heart. You made a special dinner( Haise is human in this.)with red wine and candle light. You wanted to make him feel special after all he has been through you still loved him and you wanted to make your feelings clear tonight. After all you loved him.

When everything was finished and the table set you sat and waited for him, and waited and waited. You looked at the clock it was almost 11 Pm. 

'Where on Earth could he be he told me that he would be home by 7?' Even so you still sat and waited for him to come home. It was now midnight and you started to worry that something had happened to him. You decided to put on your coat and head outside to see if he was anywhere near you. It was times like this that you wished that you wouldn't have broken your phone charger because then you could just call him and make sure that he was alright.

You open the door and run straight into a very warm and muscular chest. You look up to find you one and only boyfriend Haise.

"I am back." Said a very tired Haise. 

"Your back!" You ran into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"I was so worried that you had gotten killed or something Haise! I was so worried."

"I 'm fine Y/n I promise." He held you tightly in his warm and reassuring embrace.

"Then why were you so late Haise?"

"We got called out on a mission suddenly, I know it is our anniversary can you ever forgive me?"

You hugged him tighter and said "Of course I can Haise, I love you."

"That's is great because Y/n I have something to ask you." He slowly got down on one knee and you gasped.

"Y/n will you marry me?"

"YES!!! Of course I will marry you Haise!" You jump into his arms and hug him tightly.

~time skip to wedding~

You stood there nervously in your beautiful white gown waiting for the moment you were going to walk down the isle. You paced, even though you were nervous you were also excited Haise meant the world to you and you would do anything for him. 

It was now time you walked down the aisle your friends and family watching, but you only looked at one person. Haise.

You both said your vows and kissed passionately. This was the first day of your new life with Haise.


	6. Valentine's Day Special Sasaki Haise Coffee Popsicles?

~Unedited~

You were on your way to the supermarket to get supplies to make chocolates for you long time crush, you had decided that on valentine's day you were finally going to confess to him. Sasaki Haise. Of course you were apart of his squad, which made you so happy to be with him and the other squad members you loved them all like family, except for Haise.

The first time you met him your heart started to flutter you knew he was a half ghoul, but even so you still loved him. You planned to try and do something really stupid even though you knew he could eat the chocolates you thought it would be weird to not give him chocolates who knows maybe you could make some that he could eat. 

'Maybe if I made it mainly coffee beans with barely any chocolate on them? No that wouldn't work. What if I just made some coffee popsicles? That could work except they would melt before he got them. What am I going to do?'

You continued walking down the aisle of chocolate making supplies, you picked some up and picked out some different containers for everyone on the squad, because you had promised to make them all chocolates as friends of course. You then headed off to the coffee aisle.

You were walking side ways and scanning the shelves for Haise's favorite brand of coffee. When you spotted it you reached your hand out for it but your fingers met with another person's. you looked to the side and saw someone you weren't expecting to see in this grocery store at least. But there was no mistaking the black and white locks anywhere. It was Haise.

"Oh Y/n! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much just picking up some stuff for Valentine's day for the squad and my umm...."

You stopped yourself from saying anymore mainly because Haise or your crush was standing right there in front of you and you didn't want to give it away just yet that you liked him, but it seems he knew something was up.

"Y/n your what?"

"Umm... my crush you said it."

'Please don't let him find out I am talking about him!'

"Oh really I didn't know you had a crush I wish the best of luck to you Y/n!'

"Thanks Haise!" By the way what are you doing here?"

If he knew who it was I am not sure he would wish me luck he might look scared or something, who knows but jeez hopefully I got him off this topic.

"I am actually here to pick up some coffee since I ran out this morning."

"Ah I see."

"By the way Y/n why were you picking up some coffee too?"

"Oh I noticed that you were out of this morning so I wanted to pick you up some when I went to get some for you but if you are already getting some I will go pick up some other stuff I need and I will see you when I get back to the house."

"Alright see you there Y/n."

You sighed a sigh of relief when he was out of sight and you grabbed two canisters of the coffee and put them into your cart. You then went to the check out and bought the items that you needed for the task. You then rushed home to make the chocolates and your special surprise for Haise.

When you got home you set straight to work on the chocolates .

"I can do this!" You had 3 days until Valentine's Day. You made the rest of the squads chocolate's the first two nights but then it was time to make Haise's.

You tried so many different things from popsicles, to ground coffee beans mixed with water. But you still couldn't figure out how to get it to hold its shape you wanted it to be special but you couldn't figure it out. In the end you decided to go with the popsicles since they turned out the best out of them all and tasted the best.

Finally it was valentine's day. You were nervous about giving them to Haise. You hoped that he would like it and accept your confession to him. You put his bag in you mini-fridge in your office and went to hand out the chocolate to everyone else.

Finally it was the end of the day. You had left a note in his office to meet you at the park near your home at 6 pm the time when everyone left work if they were not on a mission. 

You sat down on a bench wrapped in your coat and scarf and waited for Haise. You were worried that he wouldn't know who it was and just not show up or even worse what if he suddenly had to go on a mission. Thousands of possibilities ran through your head as you sat there and waited for Haise.

The he showed up. He was looking around for who could have asked him to meet him when he spotted you.

"Y/n! Hey what are you doing here it is freezing out you could get sick!"

"I am fine Haise! Really I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Do you know who sent me this letter Y/n?"

It hit you right then and there that you had forgotten to put you name on the letter. 'Good job Y/n the first thing the taught you in school was to put you name on your paper and now you have forgotten to put your name on the letter to you hopefully soon to be boyfriend. Good job.' You looked up at him and blushed.

"I sent that letter Haise."

"You did?"

You slowly nodded.

"What did you want to talk to me about then Y/n?"

"Well it is valentine's day and well.... I thought I would make something for you... and well here you go!" 

You handed the bag with the popsicles in it to him. Luckily it was so cold out that they had stayed frozen. He looked in the bag and saw the popsicles and looked back at you.

"But Y/n you know I can't eat human..."

"I know they are made out of purely coffee." You said as you looked away blushing.

"Oh really! That is so cool Y/n!" He took one out and put it in his mouth.

"Wow these are really good Y/n!"

"Thanks Haise! Also there is something else I need to tell you." You said the last part very quietly.

"What is it Y/n?"

"Well... ummm... Haise... I...." You were stuttering know and blushing madly.

"Yes what is it?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Yo shouted and then looked away blushing madly wanting to run but you stood your ground and waited for his reply.

"I love you too Y/n!"

Then the two of you walked home hand in hand.


	7. Kaneki Ken X Depressed Reader

TRIGGER WARNING: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO TOPICS SUCH AS SUICIDE, SELF HARM, EATING DISORDERS, DEATH, ETC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.IF YOU HAVE THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE PLEASE CALL THE SUICIDE PREVENTION HOTLINE AT 1-800-273-8255.

~Unedited~

 

'It has been months...' You thought to yourself as you lay in your bed . 'It has been months since he came back...' 

The person you were thinking about was Kaneki. He was you life line your support you had always struggled with depression and anxiety. Sometimes you didn't understand why you were depressed, and lonely, while others you just laid there replaying every mistake and every hurtful word someone said and every hurtful thing they did. Sometimes you would leave your and Kaneki's once shared apartment but mainly you only left for school and work.

You were lying in you bed staring at the ceiling thinking about ending it. You felt as though you had nothing to live for any more. Kaneki had gone, your friends didn't seem to ever want to talk to you or hang out and you just felt like you were drowning. You wanted it to all be over. All the pain would be gone and you wouldn't have to worry anymore, you wouldn't have to feel anymore.

You slowly walked to the bathroom were you pulled out your razor and looked at your scared skin, you wore long sleeve shirts and hoodies out so know one else would realize the pain you were in. As you stared at your skin you decided to not end it today you would live another day, hoping that maybe someone would come. Any one to save you from yourself.

Sometime later you laid in your bed thinking about Kaneki again. You thought to yourself 'He probably will never come back ever.' You remembered the day he left.

*Flashback*

"I am so worried he has been gone for several days now and I haven't even gotten a call from him." You said to yourself as you were pacing back and forth waiting for him, when all of a sudden you heard the door open.

"Kaneki your home! I was so worried!" You ran straight into your lovers arms he held you tightly and you could hear faint sobs coming from the man.

"Kaneki? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Y/n... but I have to leave you."

You pulled away from the grey eyed man and looked up into his eyes.

"Whaa... What do you mean Kaneki?"

"I am joining Aogiri I don't know when I will be back or if I ever will be back."

"Kaneki... wha-... Why you said that we would always be together?" The tears were starting to fall down your s/c cheeks as you looked at him.

"I am sorry Y/n..."

"I wont let you leave me not if I don't know I will ever see you alive again, you can't.Kaneki had told you all about him being a half ghoul and about how dangerous Aogiri was. You felt your knees growing weak as you listened to him speak.

"Y/n I know I will try to come back and visit you every so often if I can please don't cry."

It didn't help you wanted him to stay with you. You had both gotten engaged only a few weeks ago and you couldn't bear the thought of the love of your life dying while fighting against the CCG or worse other ghouls.

He gave your forehead a quick kiss and then left you before you could say anything else that would change his mind. As he left you could have sworn you heard him whisper I promise.

*Back to the Present*

It had been nearly a year since he had left you and you had fallen back into you rut of despair that you couldn't get out of. 

You once again got out of bed and decided to write the note it read:

Dear Kaneki,

I am sorry. I couldn't do it anymore, the pain was too much. Too much to bear on my own. All my friends have long since left and you are gone as well. I wish I had the strength, the strength to be happy. But all my strength left with you that fateful night when you left. I love you. Even now I still love you and always will. I am sorry that you will be hurt when you find out about this I am so sorry. But I just couldn't take it anymore. Once more I am sorry and I love you.

Love,

Y/n

You folded the note neatly and set it on the dining room table and then made your way to the roof you had decided you couldn't take it anymore all the pain and the hurt. You hurt so badly that you couldn't take it anymore. You were going to jump. You made it to the ledge, you took off your shoes and made your way to the ledge.

You looked down, no one was there and all you could see were the headlights of traffic going on and on. You looked up to the sky. You couldn't see any stars in the sky because of the city lights but you could see the entire city. You took one last look all around and then you jumped. 

You could feel the air all around you as you were plummeting down towards the ground. You stayed there in the air plummeting until you felt a strong body collide with your own whisking you away like spider man. 

You saw bits of red and white while the thing seemingly flew through the air. It took you a few seconds before you realized that you were back on solid ground.

"Y/n..."

You heard labored breaths coming from the person who had saved you. You could not look at there face to see who it was.

"Y/n you scared me! Don't ever do that again. "

You felt the grip slacken as you pulled away from the warm embrace slightly to see who it was that had rescued you. It was Kaneki.

"Kaneki..."

He held you close once again and you could hear faint sobs from the white haired boy as he held you close.

"Y/n I am here now. You don't have to worry anymore we will get you and I some help. 

And with that he took you into his arms and carried you to your shared apartment.

 

 

IF YOU HAVE THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE PLEASE CALL THE SUICIDE PREVENTION HOTLINE AT 1-800-273-8255. IT IS OKAY TO ASK FOR HELP.


	8. Prince Kaneki X Princess Reader

~Unedited~

Kaneki's POV

I finally managed to sneak out of the castle for once to go to the public library and meet up with my friend Hide. I really wished that I wasn't a prince sometimes but you don't get to choose the life you were born into.

I finally see my friend Hide hanging out where the short stories are located. He doesn't like reading too much, but he is happy to meet up with me at the library and let me buy some of the books they usually have for sale and then we go do something else around town. 

Luckily today there was a festival going on, there would be lots of things around that I wouldn't normally be able to see at the castle. It was the day of flowers, where lovers would exchange flowers to each other to show their love, family members also did this to show appreciate each other being in each other's lives. Sadly the royal family doesn't partake in the celebration.

There were many couples around going on dates and enjoying the activities that the festival had to offer such as games, food, music, sales, dancing, a parade and later on fireworks. 

Hide and I were walking down the street when all of a sudden a girl with (h/c) ran into me and fell ontop of me. I was staring into her (e/c) eyes that reminded me of crystals shining in the sunlight. 

"I am so sorry..."

"Kaneki. My name is Kaneki Ken."

"Oh hi! My name is Y/n L/n! It is a pleasure to meet you Kaneki."

"The pleasure is all mine. This is the first time I have seen you around town, are you new here?"

"Actually I am just a traveler, and I had heard about this festival so I wanted to check it out."

"Oh wow that is so cool Y/n!"

"Ehhhem!" Hide cleared his throat to stop the conversation short. "Kaneki I will be over there looking at the flowers for my mother and sister I will meet up with you later alright?"

"That sounds good Hide I will meet you back at the library at 5?"

"Yep sounds good."

I then watched as he walked away and then looked at Y/n.

"Would you like to go to the cafe near for some tea so we could maybe get to know each other a little better?"

"Sure let's go!" 

~Your POV~

You had just been walking around the newest town you had found yourself running into a very handsome man who you accidentally had fallen on top of, and now you were on your way to a cafe with him.

When you got there you both sat down at a small table near the window away from the rest of the people inside of the cafe. Kaneki ordered a plain black coffee while you ordered F/d to drink.

"So Y/n where have you been on your travels so far?"

So far I have been to Metal town, and Tiny Paris, not too many places yet but I like to take my time in an area and really get to know it and get to know some of the people as well it makes thing a ton of fun and I am always learning new things and meeting new people."

"That sounds amazing Y/n. I wish that I could do something like that! To travel around and get new experiences and meet new people that would be amazing."

"Well why don't you? I mean if you want we could travel together. I mean I haven't known you for long but I can tell that you are a trustworthy guy Kaneki."

"Thank you but I can't leave here since I have people who are counting on me to do my job. I would love it if you would write to m about your journey's though Y/n, and well maybe one day when you come back here we could meet up at this coffee shop again."

"Alright it sounds like a plan Kaneki. Sadly I am only staying here for today since I strayed off the path to get some supplies. But when I come back through here you will be the first to know!" You smiled at him.

The two of you continued talking until it was time for him to go meet up with Hide again, but before he left he gave you his address and then the two of you parted ways.

~Kaneki's POV~

It has been a few months and Y/n and I have been keeping in contact. She always tells me about her adventures and I always update her about Hide and I, and everything that is going on in the town. Over the last few months I feel like I really have gotten to know her more. I couldn't wait until she came to this town again. 

~Your POV~

You have been on the road for several months now and have traveled to many different towns and villages but for some reason you really missed Kaneki. Whenever you would get a letter from him your heart would flutter and you would smile while reading it. 

On your travels you met another girl who was named Aria, during the time you were in her town the two of you had become good friends and you told her about how Kaneki would make your heart flutter and you would smile whenever you read his letters.

"Well isn't that love Y/n?"

"Are you saying that I fell in love with Kaneki?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, your heart flutters when you receive his letters and you always smile when you get to read them and, I think you are always waiting for his letters."

"Yeah you're right I think I do love him."

"You don't think you know."

You laugh at this statement and then you answer "Yeah I guess I do."

"You should go and visit him! But don't tell him go and surprise him and then confess your feelings to him, and make sure you write me about what happens."

"Alright, I will go! I will go and tell me about my feelings!"

"You go girl!"

You then ran to your room, in Aria's house since she was letting you stay with her for as long as you were in town. You packed your bags changed into your traveling outfit and got on your horse and headed towards the town where you meet Kaneki.

~Kaneki's POV~

My father has called me to the throne room for some unknown reason. I sighed and made my way to see my father.

When I walked into the throne room I bowed to my father and then rose. 

"You called for me father?"

"Yes you will be meeting your fiance Touka this afternoon and be marrying her in 3 days time."

"What?! You never told me I had a fiance!"

"I never said you didn't have one either Kaneki."

"But father...."

"You are dismissed, and don't even think about sneaking out to go see that friend of your. What was is name? Hide? If you do let's just say that he will just be a memory."

"I understand sir." I slowly said as I bowed and then left the room.

'What am I going to tell Y/n?' I thought as I walked down the hallway when all of a sudden I was stopped by my personal butler.

"Sir you have a letter from miss Y/n."

"Alright please give it to me, I will read it in my room I am on my way there now."

I took the letter and then headed towards my room. When I reached my room I sat down on my bed and opened her letter to me.

Dear Kaneki,

Hi Kaneki! I hope you are doing well. Anyways, I want you to meet me by the cherry tree outside of town, I have something really important to tell you! Try to come before 3 days have past since you have gotten this letter. I will be waiting from sundown to sunrise each day. I hope to see you soon!

~Y/n~

I read the letter to myself and thought 'Oh no I have to spend time with my fiance, I will have to sneak out in the middle of the night in order to meet her. I have to see her. I wonder what she wants to tell me though it sounds important.'

I was then summoned to meet my fiance.

~Your POV~

You sat underneath the cherry tree outside of town waiting for Kaneki. You hoped he would come tonight but you did say that you would wait here at night until three days have passed. You didn't know exactly what Kaneki's job was but you hoped that he had gotten the letter you sent him and read it. 

You were excited and scared for him to find out, but the worst he could say was no. If he said no the two of you would just have to stay friends, which was fine with you. But you needed to tell him your feelings for him so if he said no you could get over him and find someone new. You looked up at the branches of the cherry tree, the pink petals slowly danced down on the breeze.

You sat there until you slowly drifted to sleep.

~Kaneki's POV

I have to get out of here to go meet Y/n. I try and leave my room but there are guards that are stationed in front of my door as well as below my window. 

'How am I supposed to escape? Maybe I could go through the servant's way, but I would be caught right away. What am I going to do?'

I look around for something that I could maybe use to go and see her but I can not find anything. I need to go and see her, but I am not sure how I am going to escape. Ugh, I really want to go and see her. So I sit down and think of a plan to escape.

~Your POV~ 

Tonight is the last night that you would be in town, and you were beginning to wonder if he was ever going to show up. You began to cry as you sat beneath the cherry tree. You hoped with all your heart that he would show up tonight. You needed to tell him, you just had to. That was when you heard a branch break near you. You looked up to see Kaneki, standing there with several scratches and bruises that were now forming on his skin and face.

"Kaneki... What happened?"

"I ummm.... kind of had to fight my way out of a situation in regards to leaving the castle and to come here to see you. What is it that you needed to see me about Y/n?" 

You ran up to the black haired man and gave him a hug. 

"Y/n?"

"Kaneki I was so worried that you weren't coming! I am so glad you're here."

"I am glad I could make it Y/n."

You pulled away from him slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Kaneki, I love you. I fell in love with you over time after we began to learn more about each other and I had to know how you feel about me also, or else I was afraid that I would never be able to tell you."

"Y/n... I love you too. But I can't be with you I am being forced to marry a princess named Touka. For I am the prince of this kingdom."

"Wait! You mean Touka Kirishima?"

"Yes."

"Well than, since you were so kind to let me know you position I think I can help you get out of this mess you're in."

"What do you mean?"

"Take me to the castle I will speak to you father and your mother, just trust me."

"Alright."

*time skip to castle*

"Kaneki who is this insolent girl you have brought into my throne room!" Kaneki's father yelled at the two of us.

"Father her..."

"My name is F/n L/n. I am the child of M/n and F/n. The King and the Queen of Biolen." You saw the kings eyes widen at the mention of the name, and at the realization that you were a princess. 

"But I had heard that the child of the king and queen had gone on a journey of self discovery."

"Well you see I came here to see the man I have fallen in love with, your son to be exact. I heard the predicament that he was in, and because I love him I figured it would be best if I just came here myself."

"Well then what do you propose Princess."

"Kaneki marries me and my parents and your country will become more prosperous than it would, with him marrying into the Kirishima."

"I see, I will accept your offer, your wedding will take place tomorrow.

"Y/n I didn't know that you were a princess."

"Well of course no one knows who I am when I am out of the castle you silly boy."


	9. Yandere Haise X Reader Smut

~Unedited~

You were walking back to Haise's place after a long night of work. You had decided to take the shortcut that would cut a good 5 minutes of walking out of your time, and well you decided to take a shortcut home, it lead through an alleyway that let out right in front of Haise's apartment complex. 

It was dark but the faint glow from the old street lamps light up the alley way so that you could see to make your way down through the alley. That was until you heard a noise behind you. You began to speed up as made your way through the alleyway, until you felt a cold hand on your shoulder and a arm snake around your waist. 

"Where do you think you are going?" You heard a voice whisper in your ear.

"I am going home now let me go!"

"No can do princess, how about we have a little fun before I eat you?"

"No way let me go!" You began to struggle in the strange man's grip.

"HAISE!"

You then felt the man's grip let loose on you as he fell to the ground limp with a familiar red kagune ripping him to shreds.

"That's what you get for touching my girlfriend!" Has said as he began to laugh maniacally, 

You looked at the man who was now covered in blood from head to toe. You were frightened and drawn to the man, no matter what this was the man who you had fallen in love with. 

"Haise." You said quietly. 

Then the man took you into his arms and began carrying you towards his apartment. He didn't seem to care that he was covered in the blood of the ghoul he had just slaughtered in front of your eyes. When you got to his apartment he threw you onto the bed and then climbed on top of you. His grey eyes locking into your e/c ones.

"Haise?"

"Why didn't you call for me sooner?!" He said with venom in his voice.

You couldn't say anything as you looked into his grey eyes that were glaring down into yours. You then decided to answer him.

"Haise I-. " You then caught off guard due to him smashing his lips onto yours. 

You felt his tongue glide over your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth slightly to allow him access. You felt your tongues roll over one another as if they were doing a dance. You felt your knees growing weaker by the second. When the two of you parted for air you felt your knees give out and Haise wrapped an arm around your waist in order to keep you on your feet.

You looked up at him with half lidded eyes, and whispered his name.

"Haise..." 

He took no time to undress you starting with your shirt and bra and then making his way down. He then put you on the bed. This was not your first time with Haise and you knew when he was angry he liked to use well... his kagune.

You watched as he cracked his knuckles summoning his kagune and moving them to his will. You felt as one of the kagune slithered up your shirt, and under your bra in between your breasts. You watched the fabric stretch further and further until the fabric of your shirt and bra ripped. Two other Kagune moved to remove the last shreds of fabric that were clinging loosely to your shoulders. 

Haise did not waste anytime in attacking your breasts, sucking and groping them while leaving small hickeys on them. You let out small moans of pleasure each time you felt him latch on and then release. You could feel your mind going blank, as he lifted his head to kiss you lips that were gasping for air. You could feel the heat in your body rising as he began to kiss you more feverantly.

Unfortunately the kiss you not last as the two of you broke apart for air.

"Haise..." You breathed out shakily. You had no more time to think before you felt your pants be ripped off of you including your panties 

When Haise was like this he wanted to be rough and to punish you for not obeying his number one rule. Which was "No talking to other men."

You felt his kagune slip his kagune into both your heat and your butt. You let out a moan as he gave you no time to adjust to the size of his kagune. They thrusted in and out at and almost impossible speed, you could feel the two rubbing up against each other within you. You could a spot in your abdomen tightening as you awaited your climax.

He felt you tightening around him and he smirked deviously at you.

"Is someone getting excited?"

You could not trust yourself to answer him through your gasps and moans. But he already knew he needed to know as you screamed his name as you reached your high. Your body shook from your climax and your vision turned white, as you rode it out his kagune slowly retracting from you and back to where they came from. 

He chuckled as he saw you panting trying to catch your breath underneath him.

"Looks like someone, got a little too excited. I still haven't had my fun yet."

And with that he thrusted into you. He left you no time to recover from your climax leaving you very sensitive and wanting more. He thrusted at almost an inhuman pace, leaving you crying for more. That was when he found your special spot, the spot within you that made you scream his name in pure pleasure and bliss. The spot that made you ache for more, and more. He rammed into it again and again leaving white spots at the edge of your vision, and a tightening in your abdomen.

"HAISE!" You scream over and over again. You screamed his name until you felt your climax once again reach you and his seed spilling into you.


	10. Pregnant? Kaneki X Reader

~Unedited~

You paced the living room floor. Back and forth. Back and forth. You were very deep in thought, you had missed your period and this had never happened before. You thought up tons of different possibilities from stress to illness. But there was one you had not considered yet. 

Pregnant. Yes it was true you and Kaneki were sexually active and had recently gotten married, but you didn't think of it yet. It wasn't until you felt puke rising to your mouth and you vomited in the toilet until you thought of it.

Your eyes went wide with excitement, and you smiled. Kaneki and you were always planning about having children, both of you wanted them, and the two of you had even day dreamed about it together. You immediatly ran to the store, buying several pregnancy tests, and then rushed home to take them. 

You took each of them, and they all came up pregnant.

"YES!" You screamed in joy, as you bounced all around the room in excitement. Then you began to think of how you could tell your husband Kaneki.

Kaneki's POV

I was walking home from my job at the publisher's, people bustling to a fro to get home to their families. I couldn't wait to get home from work, it had been a long and tiring day, and I was looking forward to eating dinner, and then spending time with my amazing wife.

I saw the apartment a little further down the street and began to pick up my pace, until I finally reached the front door. I opened the door and saw my favorite meal hamburgers laid out on the table, the intoxicating smell of them made my stomach rumble looking forward to the wonderful meal laid out.

"Welcome home Kaneki." Y/n said as she stood and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Y/n. How was your day off from work?"

"Really good!" I watched her face brighten.

"Oh really? What made such a very good day?"

"It is a surprise!"

Your POV

You had finished the way you were going to tell him. I had made his favorite meal with a little twist written on the desert cake you had bought earlier was "You are going to be a dad!". You really looked forward to telling him. You knew that he was going to be so happy, and excited for your first child together.

The two of you dug into your hamburgers, eating and pleasantly chatting back and forth about our days. You of course left out the little detail about you finding out the big news. Then it was finally time for dessert.

"Wow y/n you even got dessert! Awesome!"

Now you were feeling a tad nervous, as you walked towards him with the cake. You slowly set it down in front of him and took the lid off. It took him a second to read it but when he did his face broke out into a huge smile, and excitement gleamed in his eyes.

"You are pregnant!" He shrieked out of pure joy. You nodded a huge smile gracing your lips as he lifted you off the ground and spun you around.

"I can't wait to see our child y/n!"

"Me either!"

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"


	11. But you were gone Shiro Kaneki X dead reader

~Unedited~

He looked for you. He looked everywhere for you, the girl with sparkling e/c. He searched the debris everywhere near the small cafe the two of you had once called your home.

He called out your name, over and over again. "Y/N!" Wishing that you would answer that you were not gone, that you had not left him like Hide did. He began tearing everything apart hoping that he would hear your voice the beautiful voice that called out his name and told him that he was the most important thing in the world.

He was now wishing that he had not left, that he had stayed with you and the others, he remembered the day he left as if it were yesterday. He remembered you e/c filling with tears and you begging him not to go begging him to stay with you. He thought if he left he could protect you and the others but he was wrong. Oh how wrong he was. He prayed that he would find you alive and breathing. So you could tell him that you were going to be okay, and that the two of you could once again live together and be happy.

He continued digging through the debris, tears streaming down from his gray eyes as he began to fear that the worst had happened that you were gone. He could hear your voice again calling his name. Oh how cruel it was, to hear your voice when he could not find you. You were his life and he had hurt you, he couldn't handle it if you were gone if you had just left him.

He searched something began telling him that his earlier thoughts were true and that you were already gone, but he kept searching, hoping that he would find you. Hoping that he would find you alive and breathing.

"Y/n where are you I need you?!" He cried hoping that you would answer him telling him that you were okay and that he could come and dig you out of the ruble.

He heard a soft voice to the far left of him cry out.

"Ka....nek..i."

He knew it was your voice he had heard it so many times before, he ran to the rubble where he had heard your voice. Your voice had sounded so weak as if you were about to disappear, he had to find you before that he had to save you. finally he lifted the large piece of rubble he spotted a bit of your h/c sticking out. He quickly removed the rest to reveal you torn and broken body. 

Your eyes were closed, he checked your pulse, there was nothing. 

"Y/n! Y/n come one open your eyes you can't leave. You can't die yet, there is still so much that I want to do with you! I need to make up for hurting you!"

He gently shook your body hoping that you would open those beautiful e/c orbs, and agree. that you and him would leave this town and go somewhere and live happily. That is what he wanted but you were already gone.


	12. Jealous Reader X Haise

~Unedited~

You were beyond excited for you date today. It had been several months since Haise and you both had the time to go out on a date or even spend some quality time together. Even though both of you worked at CCG, the two of you were on separate squads, and rarely had missions together.

You hadn't always been on separate squads, and you missed being able to see Haise every day, but there was nothing you could do about it. You were sad when it was announced that you were being moved to another squad, but Haise told you that the two would still make time for the two of you.

This is why you were so excited; the two of you finally had a day off, and were going on a date together. You spent an hour getting ready for the date you dressed in a pair of high wasted shorts, with slightly baggy t-shirt and a pair of ballet flats. You had added a cute head band to your h/c hair. Your hair flowed naturally and framed your face.

You looked at your watch and realized that you were running a little late. You sent a text to Haise letting him know that you were running a little late, and that you would be there soon. You rushed out the door and to the station, and on to the train that would take you to where you were supposed to meet the white and black haired male.

When you finally arrived at the place you and Haise were supposed to meet you couldn't spot him anywhere. You texted him, in hope that he would answer quickly, however he didn't text back right away. You then walked around looking for the male.

That was when you noticed a large group of girls surrounding somebody. You decided to go over and see what all the commotion was.

"Please stop! I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh really, she probably isn't good enough for you."

"Yeah leaving you all alone like this, she must not love you anymore."

You could feel the rage inside you building, as you listened to the group of girl speak to your kind and loving boyfriend.

"I don't think so, she already texted me that she was running a bit late."

"Oh really I bet she was sleeping with some other guy behind your back."

"Y/n wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh really, I think she would."

"Yeah why don't you come and have some fun with us."

One of the women then decided to put a hand on his chest and grab his shirt colar.

"I could show you a really good time."

You had had enough and you began to stomp towards your boyfriend, but before you could reach him the woman pulled his face to hers and put her lips firmly on his. You raced over to them pushing down the girls who stood in your way and ripped that woman off of Haise.

"Y/n..."

"So this is her huh. She doesn't look like much."

You glared at them, wanting to slap them but decided to just tell them off and send them running for the hills.

"Oh really, at least I am not the one going around trying to pick up somebody else's boyfriend, and kissing random strangers trying to pick them up."

The woman then went to slap you across the face, and you flinched waiting for the impact to come but it never did. You opened your eyes to see that Haise had stopped the girl's hand before it could hit you.

"I think it is best if you leave us alone now." Haise said in a tone that was laced with venom his eyes glaring holes into the woman. They looked at each other and then shrugged and then decided to leave us alone.

You began to pout, at Haise because you were now jealous because that stupid girl got to kiss your boyfriend before you got to today. Haise seemed to read your mind and smirked.

"Would you like to disinfect me from that woman's touch?"

You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as he said this.

"Haise we are in public."

"So?"

You quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching as you grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a quick kiss. His slightly chapped, yet soft lips brushing against yours, filled you with a warmth that you had missed in the time the two of you had been too busy to see one another. When you pulled away you looked to the ground unable to look him in the eyes.

"Y/n? Are you embarrassed now?"

You continued to look down, refusing to answer him. Even though the two of you had been dating for a while and had kissed many times you still grew embarrassed very easily.

"Y/n you are too cute!" Haise said as he chuckled.

"Sh-shut up you dork!"

He then took your hand, placed a slight kiss on it, then asked "Shall we head out on our date?"

"Of course."

The two of you then walked hand in hand towards the theatre.


	13. Do you remember?

~Unedited~

 

Dear Kaneki,

Hey Kaneki, do you remember? The day we sat and laughed, while talking about our favorite stories, casually making jokes that only we would understand. Sipping our coffees, laughing all day, that day is one of my favorite memories.

Do you remember the day you were hospitalized? I was so scared, so very scared. You had an organ transplant; it was supposed to make you better. It made you better, but you were different. It was subtle at first little things like not eating as much, not coming with Hide and I to hang out. I was so worried, worried that you were leaving us behind, that you would one day leave and go to a place that we could no longer follow you.

Do you remember the day you told me you were an artificial half ghoul? I remember you looking at me with scared eyes, afraid of being abandoned. You thought I would abandon you, but instead I took you into my arms, and gave you a gentle embrace. That was also the day I realized my feelings for you, and I knew that no matter what you were I would love you, and be there for you not matter what happened to the two of us. I would always be there to support you, even if you never knew my feelings for you.

Kaneki do you remember the day I told you my feelings? I thought you would reject me, laugh it off, and we would pretend it never happened, but neither of those things happened. You blushed and stammered out a quick yes, and I feel the same. I was so happy that day, I cried tears of joy. You said my name and gave me a warm and loving embrace.

Do you remember our first date? It was so much fun, going to your favorite bookstore, and exploring new places, until we eventually ended up back at our favorite café, Anteiku. We forgot all of our worries and laughed, and talked. We learned so much about each other and it only made our feelings for each other grow even more.

Do remember our first kiss? You took me into you warm and loving embrace, I felt so safe, your hand gently cupped my cheek and your gray eyes meet with my e/c ones. Without any hesitation I closed my eyes, and leaned in. Your lips were so warm, and gentle. I remember how right it felt, your lips pressed against my own. I knew I never wanted this moment to end, but eventually it did. We pressed our foreheads together, and smiled, our love grew even stronger.

Do you remember our first fight? It was over something so stupid, and we both realized it soon after. But while we were fighting we were so upset that we couldn't see past our own reasons. It was so silly thinking back on it now, but even so I am glad we figured it out and made it past that fight.

Ken do you remember the first time we made love? I was a little scared at first but you reassured me throughout all of it. Always asking and letting me know what you were going to do before you did it. You were so gentle, and loving to me on that night. You warm skin on my own, as we filled the room with the sounds of love.

I remember when you went missing, I was scared and worried that I would never get to see you again. I would cry myself to sleep every night, while during the day after class I would look for you. Touka wouldn't tell me what had happened but I knew that I had to find you. I know that it was only ten days, but to me I felt like it was an eternity. When you returned you were definitely different than before you had white hair instead of black, and you had a slight temper, but even still you were my Kaneki, and I loved you. I didn't know what had happened to you but I knew that I would love and support you through it.

This one is not a specific memory, but it is my best memory of all. It isn't just one memory but all of them. They are all precious to me, I remember how you called my name with a gentle tone whispering it in my ear. "Y/n." Or the way you would surprise me and shower me with affection, always treating me with respect, and always loving me through thick and thin.

I know you don't remember me anymore, or the memories that we mad together. After that fateful night you lost your identity, and became a new person. That person is Sasaki Haise, I know that you are him. From the way he acts, his looks, and even the silly jokes that he makes. But even though he is still you he is different, he is in love with a beautiful girl, who loves him back with all her heart. But this girl is not me.

I know that you are in there somewhere, and that someday you may return. However you are so happy now, so very happy. I don't want to take that away from you, I want to see you smile, laugh, and cry tears of joy. I still wish for the old times, I wish for the precious time I spent with you to return, but you don't remember. But I will remember for both of us, and continue to love you. Even though you have someone who you love and are happy with, it doesn't stop my hope that one day you will return to me.

However if you decide that you love her more than me, I will stand back, and allow you to be happy. After all loving someone is wanting them to be happy above everything else, to see their smile, and hear their laugh. I think that is why love is such a bittersweet feeling, because even though the other is happy, it doesn't always mean you will be happy all the time. So I just want you to know that I will always love you, but I will put your happiness above everything else. I love you Kaneki.

Though by the time you read this it may be months, or even years, and I have no idea when you will remember, or if you ever will. But even still I will leave this letter for you, in case you ever get your memories back. I want to know that I know it is not your fault that you didn't choose to lose your memories. I also know that when you read this I may no longer be alive, this world is very dangerous, and I have even heard rumors of the CCG experimenting on people, which is scary possibly even more frightening than ghouls.

So if you find this and find that I am gone, I want to know that I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I am grateful that I got to meet you and make so many wonderful memories with you. I want to thank you for being there for me, loving, giving me precious memories that I wouldn't give up for the entire world. If I am still alive this still applies, I will always love you, because you are the one person I don't want to see unhappy, you bring out the best in me. You give hope. So I will wait patiently for you, I love Kaneki.

With love,

Y/n


	14. First Kiss Kuronekixreader

~Unedited~

You and Kaneki have been dating for several months now but you have not kissed, and you were beginning to wonder why the two of you had not kissed yet. It concerned you because most people would have kissed each other within the first few weeks of dating. You had held hands, and shared a few forehead and cheek pecks but never on the lips.

But today you were determined to have your first kiss with Kaneki. This would be your first kiss ever in your entire life, and you were nervous about it. Kaneki is the sweetest guy ever and you were very happy to have him as your boyfriend. He always made you smile and laugh, and there is never a dull moment with him.

He is so special to you that you want, no need to have your first kiss with him. So you had devised several plans of attack on how you were going to get him to kiss you on your date today.

~First Plan~

Kaneki and you met at Anteiku as usual to get something to eat and drink first. Your fist plan is to get a piece of food accidently stuck in the corner of your mouth so Kaneki has to wipe it away, and once he feels how soft your lips are with his finger, he will surely want to kiss you right?

You two sit down near the large windows that line the front wall of Anteiku, and you watch as Touka begins to walk over to take the your orders.

"Hi Y/n, Kaneki. What would the two of you like to order?"

"I will just have a black coffee, Touka."

"Alright Kaneki. And you Y/n?"

"I will have a f/f and a f/d, please."

"I will have them right out for you."

You watched as Touka walked away and Kaneki and you started to chat about how your week had went. This was a normal conversation that the two of you would often have on your dates, sometimes nothing really interesting would have happened and the two of you would sit and chat about books for the entire time you were at Anteiku.

"Here are your guys' orders, enjoy."

"Thank you Touka!" You and Kaneki said in unison.

"You are welcome."

You watched as she walked away once again, and then you began to set your plan into motion. You started eating f/f , and made sure to get some stuck in the corner of your lip.

"Y/n, you have something stuck in you lip."

You knew that you had to play dumb in order for this to work.

"What? Where?"

"Right here on the corner of your lip." Kaneki pointed on his own face, to indicate where the piece of f/f was located, and of course according to your plan you wipped the wrong side of your face.

"No y/n it is on the other side."

You went to the other side, however you went too far to onside and purposefully missed it.

"Never mind I will just get it."

This was it everything was going according to your plans, he would wipe the piece of f/f off and then he would kiss you. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as his hand moved across the table wipe it off however, what you didn't notice was that he had a napkin in his hands, so he wouldn't directly touch your lips directly. You noticed this after Kaneki had wipped it off with the napkin and had thrown it away. You were slightly disappointed, but oh well on to plan B.

~Plan B~

Kaneki was taking you out to the park, and since it was winter you could act like you were running to him to give him a hug but in actuality you were going to 'slip' and fall onto Kaneki causing the two of you to fall back with your lips touching together in pure bliss.

When you got to the park you immediately made a beeline to the swings, this was normal for you due to the fact you loved to swing on the swings and watch as you grew higher in the air and then once again lowered, it made you feel like you were flying.

You sat on the swings and began to pump your legs back and forth, gaining momentum as you swung higher and higher into the air. Your giggles soon filled the air as you swung on the swing.

'This is so much fun, oh crap the plan.' You thought to yourself and immediately began to start up once again your plan. You took a couple steps back, when you started running at him, acting all cute like you were just going to just hug him, but no you had other things in mind like his soft lips on your own.

"Kaneki!" You said as you ran towards the black haired male. He turned his head and saw you coming full speed at him.

"Y/n?" He asked even though he already knew what you were going to do, this wasn't this first time you had run up to him full speed to hug him. He knew the drill all too well, and so he braced himself for the impact of you glomp, so that neither of you would fall into the snow.

However you expected this to happen and so you tripped right in front of him, however he managed to catch you.

"Y/n are you okay? You know it is slippery out here right?" His grey eye filling with concern, you wanted to see his other eye but of course it was covered by an eye patch.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Kaneki!" You said as you laughed it off.

'Gosh darn it, another fail. Well I guess the third times the charm.' You thought to yourself as he took his hand in yours and began leading you away from the park.

~Third Plan~

Kaneki had taken you to a very pretty overlook near the outskirts of town and the two of you could clearly see the entire city from where you stood and it was absolutely stunning. You third plan was to make it painfully obvious that you wanted him to kiss you.

So you turned to give him a hug, he immediately returned the hug and you were enveloped by his warm and loving arms. Your face was buried in his chest and every time you took a breath you could smell him. He smelled absolutely wonderful, and his scent made you feel safe and at ease in his arms.

"Thank you, for taking me out today Kaneki. I had a lot of fun!" You looked up at him with a big smile on your face.

He looked down at you with his soft and warm grey eye and replied "You are welcome Y/n."

You continued to make eye contact until your faces slowly started coming closer to one another. You slowly closed your eyes, waiting and hoping that you would feel his warmth on your lips, that the two of you would finally share your sweet and loving first kiss together. You waited for a second, and then another, and then another. Then you slowly opened your e/c eyes only to have Kaneki, blow a puff of air at your ear. You hadn't even noticed him moving toward your ear because your eyes were closed, but as soon as you felt his warm breath make contact with your ear you let out a squeal and jumped back, your face turning a bright red as you began to pout.

'Plan three also failed.'

"Sorry Y/n but I had to tease you a little bit today, since you were trying to get me to kiss you all day today."

Your face turned an even darker shade of red when he said that, he had known all along and was just teasing you the entire day today. Your face turned into a pout and you faced away from him. 

"Awee do you really want a kiss from me that badly, y/n?"

"Yes." You replied softly, hoping that he wouldn't hear it.

You felt him turn your head towards him as he moved closer to your face ever so slowly, his grey eye never breaking contact with your e/c ones.

"You know all you had to do was ask, and I would have kissed you right away."

"Bu-but that is too embarrassing."

"No it isn't, it just me."

"That's not the point Kaneki it is my first kiss."

"Well then y/n, I guess I better get on with it then huh?"

"Yes."

In an instant his lips were on yours, they were exactly like you expected them to be soft, and warm. You leaned into the kiss and began to move your lips in sync with Kaneki's. You heart was pounding as he licked your bottom lip to ask for entrance, which you gasped slightly to as it felt weird. He immediately put his tongue into your mouth exploring your wet cavern, not leaving a single place untouched, he began to then coax your own tongue out, and they soon began to fight for dominance in which Kaneki quickly won, as you then separated your lips as the kiss had made you breathless.

"Kaneki..."

"Well how was your first kiss?"

"It was amazing.Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

I read how to do it online, and well this wasn't my first kiss but it was still very special to me, because I love you Y/n."

"I love you too."

He then took you in his arms and the two of you shared a warm and loving embrace together.


	15. Yandere Haise X reader Lemon Part 2

~Warning there is some forced sexual content in this if you are not comfortable with this please do not read. Thank you~

~Unedited~

 

Yandere Haise X reader part 2

The next morning you awoke sore, and desperately thirsty. You got up from the bed and stretched. You looked to still see Haise laying there asleep. You made your way to the bathroom to fill your water bottle up and then went back to the bed.

You laid down by Haise and watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. When he was awake he was sweet and kind to everyone more so to you though, but if he caught one of the male coworkers flirting with you he would make sure that they got the message that you were his and his alone.

You didn't know how exactly he made every single male stay away from you, but he did somehow, and they all stayed away from you. It didn't really bug you, after all you still had friends and you were already in a wonderful relationship with Haise after all, so what did it matter that none of the other men in the office paid no attention to you.

That was until today. Today one of your close friends was scared for their life. You didn't understand why of course and when they told you. You were in shock and did not believe them.

"F/n what's wrong? You seem a little paranoid." They jumped a little when you said their name, but turned to look at you.

"Oh thank god Y/n it is just you."

"Are you okay F/n you are acting really strange today?"

"Y/n I think your boyfriend might be trying to kill me."

"What?! No way!" You said in disbelief, and you gave them a look that told them you thought that they were absolutely crazy.

"Yes way. He cornered me last night and told me to stay away from you, otherwise I would end up dead."

"I can't see Haise doing something like that F/n." It was true that you knew he could get jealous very easily but this was your friend, and he would never hurt someone so important to you. Well you thought that, but F/n seemed genuinely scared for their life, so you decided to comfort them.

"Alright I will talk to him. It will be alright F/n."

"Please don't he will get even more angry with me if you tell him I told you please don't tell him Y/n, please."

You looked at them confused. Why would they say this unless they were making up a lie, so you chose not to believe them, but went along with it anyway.

"Alright it will be a secret for just the two of us."

But little did you know that Haise was watching the entire conversation. The fact the F/n told you had angered him and so he did the unthinkable. You didn't know what he had done until you got home that night though. When you walked through the door you saw the horribly mutilated body of F/n. You couldn't believe it, you dropped to your knees in shock at the sight in front of you, and began to scream. That was when you felt a warm hand on your shoulder.

"Y/n do you like my little gift?~" They purred into your ear. You turned around and saw Haise standing there covered in blood you tried to scream once again but a white clothe was put over your mouth and you suddenly felt very tired. You tried to fight against the urge to sleep, to stay awake and get away from him but there was no chance, after all by this point you had already fallen asleep.

When you awoke, you had a pounding headache and your entire body felt sore. You tried to get up but you couldn't move very far you were chained to the bed. You looked and saw that five chains held you one around every limb and one around your neck. You also noticed that you were fully in the nude, nothing was covering you, and you were frightened. You tried to break free of them so that you could escape, but to no avail they would not break.

You started to scream for help, for anyone to help you. You hoped that someone would hear you and take you away from the bed you were now chained to. You were scared, you didn't know what your once sweet and loving boyfriend would do to you and it terrified you.

You heard footsteps coming towards the door and watched as the door slowly opened. You hoped that it would be someone coming to your rescue, and that you would be saved but all your hopes dashed away when you saw who came through that door.

"Haise why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, and that is why I want you all to myself Y/n. No one else can have you, no one else can hear you, and no one else can touch you."

You looked at him terrified, as he stalked closer to you. You tried harder to break the chains, thrashing and pulling.

"It's no use my precious Y/n. Those chains will not break until the day you die."

"Haise let me go! Let me go please!"

"No can do Y/n, you are stuck here with me for the rest of your life. So get used to it."

Suddenly his lips were on yours, they were demanding and rough nothing like his usual kisses. He licked your lip to ask for entrance but you denied him, you did not want this to happen. When you denied he then grabbed your bare breast making you gasp, he shoved his tongue into your mouth running it over everything claiming it as his and his alone.

Your nipples hardened from the contact of his warm hands on your breasts and he now went to play with them. His hands twisted and rolled your nipples between his fingers. You had long since broken apart for air and you could now see him smirking as you were trying to hold in your moans. You did not want him to know that you were enjoying this in any way shape or form.

That was when he latched on to your nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting on it gently. You could no longer take the assault and began to moan. Your legs began to spread as he now occupied the space in between them, he was fully clothed but he was grinding against you, and with each one he made you feel more and more excited. You hated to admit it but you still loved him even after he was doing all this to you, you just couldn't help it.

You gasped as the assault on you nipple stopped and his hand now began to move towards your nether regions. You gasped as his fingers made contact with your little bundle of nerves.

"Haise stop don't touch...ahh~" And as you said that he had stuck his fingers into your warm heat. The sensation was amazing as he added another finger to it and began to scissor the inside of your heat. You were feeling so good that you couldn't help but let out your moans. You wanted to have more control over it but you could not. He was making you feel so good right now that you could not concentrate on anything but the sensations he was giving you.

You began to feel a familiar knot forming in the pit of your stomache, and you knew you were close. Haise felt you squeezing his fingers tighter and smirked.

"Oh is someone feeling good?"

You couldn't answer him as he continued on, all you could do was let out a high pitched moan. He seem satisfied with that though and now moved his mouth towards your heat as well keeping his fingers inside you.

When he made contact with it with his tongue you arched your back and let out a loud moan. You gripped his hair as he continued. You were so close, you wanted to finish so badly to just let it all out so that total and complete pleasure would consume you, and very soon after that your wish came true. You felt the pure pleasure overtake you, your body shook and white clouded your vision. You called Haise's name over and over again during that brief moment.

"Looks like you felt good Y/n. Shall I give you something more?"

You couldn't look at him to answer he had killed your best friend and now had imprisoned you against your will, and here you were having sex with him you couldn't believe yourself and you felt ashamed, ashamed that you still loved him.

He took you silence as a yes and plunged deeply into you in one thrust. You screamed at the sensation of him filling you, sheathing himself deeply so deeply in fact that you could feel his tip at the entrance of your womb, and it felt amazing. You couldn't care less about what he did today you just wanted him to give you more pleasure.

He thrusted in and out at superhuman speeds, while you moaned and writhed underneath him. Feeling him, slide in and then back out again over and over and over again. His hot breath tickled your neck as he plunged in and out of you. You didn't think the sensations could get any better than what you were feeling right now, and then he found your g-spot.

You let out a high pitched scream when he hit it. He then went up to look you in the eyes.

"Did I find your spot Y/n?" He said this as he continued ramming into it. And with each thrust that hit that spot you see white spots clouding your vision.

You were close, and you could tell that he was too. He had grown bigger within you and his thrusts had started to become more sloppy. You could feel yourself gripping him tighter and tighter, until you finally lost it. You felt the intense pleasure once again as Haise spilled his seed deep within you.

When you came down from your high you saw that Haise had gotten up and had gotten dressed.

"Y/n with this you are mine and mine alone, for all of eternity. You then watched as he walked out the door, and you felt tears welling up in your eyes.

"I'm sorry F/n. I should have believed you." You said quietly to yourself, hating what you had just done. You began to sob as you realized that you would never leave this room ever, and you would be trapped here for the rest of your life.


	16. Professor Sasaki X Student Reader

~Unedited~

This is your fist year at Kami University, it was your first day and you were looking forward to your new life as a college student. You had decided to pursue a major in Literature, due to the simple fact that you had always loved reading, and you hoped to one day either be an editor or an author yourself.

You walked into your first class of the day, which was one of you literature classes; you took a seat in the front row so that you could better see the board in front of you. You took out the materials that you would need to take notes or read along with the professor.

You watched as students steadily flowed into the room, until finally a male with two different shades of hair walked into the room. He wore black circular glasses as he made his way to the front of the room. The room grew quite as he cleared his throat to get the classes attention. Everyone in the room immediately grew quite as they looked up to the rather young looking professor.

You heard some squeals from behind you from girls, and you rolled your eyes. You had to admit that he was indeed handsome, but you didn't really care about that sort of thing you only really cared about what they were like on the inside.

"Alright class let's get a cracking!" He said with a smile, his grey orbs were smiling through his glasses.

He began to talk about the syllabus, and then moved on to our first lesson of the year. He made silly puns at random times that would correlate to the lesson which honestly made the lecture much more bearable to listen to, but what interested you was that he managed to keep the lecture fairly interesting instead of droning on. At the end of the lesson he decided to take questions from the students concerning his background.

"Sensei! Do you have a girlfriend?" You inwardly groaned at this question from the girl behind you.

"No I do not."

"Sensei, what is your favorite food?"

"Bannana's."

"How long have you been a professer?"

"This is my first year teaching actually."

You were surprised, he looked so calm and composed up there that you kind of found it hard to believe that this was his first year teaching, but it also made you happy.

"Sensei! How old are you?"

"I am 22 years old but I will be turning 23 later this year."

"Wow sensei you are really young to be a professor how did you complete school that quickly?"

"I took as many classes as I possibly could so that I could finish school early, but I also held another fulltime job. It was a lot of hard work but I am glad that I managed to do it."

"Wow that is really admirable sensei!"

You heard the rest of the class agree, while you just were content to listen to the questions at hand until you got a question that actually concerned school work.

"Sensei, what is your email address, so that we can send our papers to you through email, or ask questions if need be."

"Good question...." He said looking for your name.

"L/n Y/n."

"L/n-san, I actually do not have an email, and I would prefer that my students hand the assignments in to me directly, so as I do not have to go through the trouble of printing them. As for questions I would prefer that you ask them in person so that I can better explain it to you, does that answer your question?"

"Yes sir."

The questions went on until class ended and everyone got up to leave. You walked out the door and headed towards your favorite café :re. You don't know why but you loved the tiny café and often went there.

When you walked in you were hit with the heavenly scent of coffee.

"Hey Y/n!" You heard your longtime friend Touka say to you as she saw you walk through the doors.

"Touka! Did you not have any classes today?"

"I did I just don't have any until later this afternoon."

"Lucky!"

"I know right, that means I get to keep my regular shift here at the café."

"Yep that is really good!"

You sat down at your usual table near a window and waited for Touka to bring your order to you. You knew that she was in fact a ghoul but it never really bothered you, given the fact that she was always nice and had never treated you badly. Sure she could get strict and act like your mom at times but that was just the way she showed you that she cared.

Touka brought you your coffee and then sat down across from you, you assumed she was on break.

"Y/n I heard the CCG sent some undercover guys to Kami, after they found a student there was a ghoul. I am kind of worried about it, especially since they are going to be really uptight about security."

"Really?"

"Yeah did you have a new teacher at all today?"

"Yeah now that you mention it there was a new teacher, I of course wouldn't have known he was new though, because this was my first year. He seems really young to be a professor too. Do you think he is one of the undercover CCG?"

"Maybe, I have a few regulars that come in that are from the CCG, so I might recognize him if I see him."

That was when you hear the door jingle, meaning that a new customer had come in. You looked up in curiosity to see the person. It was you professor from earlier today. You leaned over to Touka to tell her.

"Touka that is him my professor from today."

"What really Haise? I don't have him at all on my schedule it looks like I am safe. He is the ghoul investigator."

You looked at your teacher in shock, he noticed you were there and looked over to you with a smile.

"L/n-san I wasn't expecting to see you here, do you come here often?"

"Yes I come here nearly every day. Touka is a very good friend of mine."

"Ahh, I see."

"But what are you doing here sensei?"

"Just Sasaki is fine l/n-san."

"Okay what are you doing here Sasaki?"

"I came to get a cup of coffee they have the best cups of coffee here that I have ever had. Plus the inside is simply brewtiful."

You giggled at his silly pun, and he looked down at you and smiled.

"So may I sit here." He said motioning to the now empty seat across from you.

"Yes you may." He sat down in the seat in front of you, and for some reason even though he was a CCG member and could kill your best friend at any time you got the feeling that he was actually a very kind man.

"How old are you l/n-san?"

"I am 18 years old."

"Really you seem much older maturity wise of course to be eighteen."

"Well thank you, I take that as a compliment, although sometimes it makes it very hard for me to make friends the same age as me."

"Yeah I can see how that could be hard, but you have Touka-san for sure."

"Yep! She is my very best friend."

"That is good. L/n-san what are some of your hobbies?"

"Well I like reading mainly, and also writing. I guess that is why I wanted to major in Literature."

"You like to read as well do you read any of Sen Takatsuki's works?"

"Yeah her books are my absolute favorite!"

"They are mine too! What is you favorite?"

"Mine is the Black goat's egg, but I also love monochrome rainbow!"

"Same here."

The two of you chatted here for a while until it was time for you to hear back to class.

"See you later Sasaki! Oh and you can just call me Y/n."

"Okay Y/n see you later."

The two of you began meeting like this on a regular basis, and the two of you grew quite close to one another. You were also beginning to develop feelings for him, he was very kind and shared similar interests as you. You decided to talk to Touka about your feelings for him before Sasaki usually came in.

"Hey, Touka."

"Yeah, Y/n?"

"Could we maybe talk for a bit, alone while you're on your break?"

"Yep sure thing I was just about to go on my break now so we can go in the back and talk."

You followed Touka into the break room, and sat down on the comfortable couch located there.

"So what do you want to talk about Y/n?"

"I think I am starting to have feelings for Sasaki."

Touka looked at you and then smiled softly at you.

"I already knew that Y/n. I could tell that you were starting to develop feelings for him."

"Ehh? Is it really that obvious?"

"Well to me it was, I don't think Sasaki knows yet."

"Are you sure? I would be really embarrassed if I didn't even get to tell him myself."

"Yes I am sure Y/n."

"But are you sure this is okay with you I mean he is a CCG worker."

"Of course it is Y/n. I want you to be happy, and as long as he doesn't figure out that I am a ghoul everything should be fine."

"Touka, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I am so glad that I can call you my friend."

"As am I. Now how are you going to confess to him?"

"Whaa... I haven't even thought of that yet?!"

"Seriously Y/n! You have to tell him before he is taken by some other person."

"You're right Touka. How would you confess?"

You watched as Touka face palm and sigh. You could only giggle nervously as you scratch your cheek.

"I would write a letter or just tell him straight out when you are alone."

"Yeah that sounds best. I guess I could stay after class to ask him, before we usually go to get coffee."

"That sounds good, but are you giving him a letter or telling him straight out?"

"I think I will tell him straight out, it seems like the easiest option, and I will be able to get a response right away."

"I guess your right Y/n, but don't you dare chicken out on it. If you do I swear I'll-"

"Okay! Okay Touka, I will do it tomorrow right after class."

"Good, and I expect to hear the results right after understand. I know your schedule and that is your only class in the morning so if you don't come tell me, or text me what happened I am going to pinch your cheek."

"Alright Touka!"

The two of you heard the bell of the front door and you knew that Touka's break was over so you went out to your usual spot out front, and ordered your f/d, and sat there until it was almost time for your next class. The only werid thing was that Sasaki didn't show up at the café.

'Maybe he is just busy with class I am sure that I will see him, either around campus or in class tomorrow.'

You went through the rest of your day, and eventually went back to your apartment, and you decided to wind down with a book. It was one of the books Sasaki had suggested you read, and you found that you were enjoying it very much. You had realized early on that the two of you had a similar interest in books, although he did like several genres that you didn't really enjoy before he gave you book suggestions. Now you were pretty much open to any book Sasaki suggested to you.

The next day you walked to class as slowly as you possibly could. The nerves were starting to hit your full force as you knew what you were going to do today. You could feel your heart beating rapidly in your chest as each step brought you closer to him. But you had already decided today was the day that you were going to confess your feelings to him.

You sat in your seat, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. He was bound to walk through the door any minute now. When he finally did walk through the door you could feel your face heat up, he walked to the front of the room and greeted the class.

"Good morning class." He said with a bright smile gracing his lips.

Everyone greeted him as well and then, he started the lesson. You tried to keep you focus on the lesson but all you could do was think about what was going to happen later on after class. You were still nervous, and your heart was beating so loudly that you were sure that the other members of your class could hear you rapidly beating heart.

That was when the dismissal bell rang that signaled the end of the lesson. Everyone stood up and made their way out of the class room except for a few girls and well of course you. You made your way towards the front of the classroom to where he was standing. You could hear what the girls were asking him, they were all very popular and when you heard what they said you felt your heart sink.

"Hey Sasaki-sensei! Will you go out with me?" One of the girls said she was obviously the leader of the group standing around Sasaki. You froze, this girl had long brown hair that was curled to perfection and beautiful green eyes that shone like emeralds. You felt disheartened when she said that, you knew that she was very pretty and you were no competition compared to that, but then you heard what Sasaki said.

"I am sorry girls, but I already like someone. They are very special to me, and I would hate to break their heart."

You felt even more disheartened now, you felt the hot tears start to well up in your eyes, as you processed his words. He already likes someone. You wanted to know who they were and so you stood there and waited for the rest of the girls to leave. Now it was just you and him, and you knew you had to tell him.

He had turned around and started to erase the board he hadn't even noticed you were there because of how quite you were being. You walked up behind him and gently poked his shoulder to get his attention. With that he turned to look at you his grey orbs meeting with your e/c ones and he smiled at you.

"Oh Y/n! How can I help you?"

"I-I have a question t-to ask you..."

"Okay then ask away!" He said smiling brightly at you.

You began to chicken out, and decided to ask him who the girl was that he liked so much.

"I hear you earlier, talking with those girls, an-and I was wondering... who you liked?" You said the last part in a barely audible whisper but of course he heard it.

"Why do you want to know Y/n-chan?" He said smirking slightly down at you.. Your face once again began to heat up.

"Well umm... because...I could... maybe help you confess to her?" This came out sounding more like a question than a statement and you knew that Touka was going to kill you after this one.

"Well I will describe her for you first and then you can guess to see who it is. Is that alright?"

"Yes... of course." You said quietly. You were scared because you knew he was going to be describing his ideal girl to you, but you had to stay strong, because above all elde you wanted him to be happy. Even though you know Touka was going to beat you into a bloody pulp.

"Well she has beautiful s/c that is soft, and e/c that shine like diamonds, beautiful h/l h/c that is soft and suits her very well. Her laugh sounds like happiness, and her smile shines brighter than the sun. She loves reading, and coffee, and I feel like the happiest man in the world whenever I am by her side, and she is simply brewtiful." He said taking a single step closer to you smiling brightly.

"Oh I see... she sounds very beautiful." You felt even more upset, he sounded like he had completely fallen in love with her, she sounded beautiful, and you felt that you stood no chance against someone like that. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes, with a familiar sting telling you to just let them out, but you held them in and stood strong in front of Sasaki.

"Now tell me what your ideal guy would be y/n." You felt your cheeks burn once more as you looked away and cleared your throat.

"You." You said quietly under your breath.

"What was that Y/n? I didn't quite hear you."

You looked up at him tears welling up as you said it once more shouting it to him so that he could hear you.

"YOU!"

You turned on the ball of your foot and ran out of the classroom away from him, he knew your feelings for him now and there was no turning back. You ran to your favorite place to hide in the entire school. The library. You hide amongst the shelves as you ran looking for a place to hide, as surely he would be looking for you. He wasn't the type of guy to let a confession go unanswered, and so you hide hoping that the black and white haired man would not find you.

When you found a good place to hide you sat there and began to cry. You just wanted to let all of your feelings out, and move on so you and Sasaki could still be friends. He was very important to you, and you didn't want him to ever be unhappy. That was when you heard heavy breathing and you looked up to see familiar grey eyes looking down at you.

"Y/n, I finally found you."

You looked back down to the ground avoiding contact with him. You didn't want to hear your reply but you knew you were going to have to hear it anyways.

"Y/n jeez why'd you run away like that?"

"Because I know you don't like me." You said with tears still streaming down your face.

"Oh and what gave you that idea?"

"The girl you described sound much prettier than me."

"Let's see h/l h/c. Check. E/c eyes. Check. S/c skin. Check. Loves to read. Check. Brewtiful smile. Check. A wonderful laugh. Double Check. Makes me the happiest man in the world. Definite check. Y/n the girl I love is you."

You felt heat burning in your cheeks as he said those words, and you turned your head to look away from him.

'He loves me. Oh dear god he loves me. How oblivious am I ?'

You saw him smirking at you as he lean forward tilting y face up to meet his gaze.

"So Y/n will you be my girlfriend?"

You nodded too flustered to say anything to reply to the man, whose face was now dangerously close to yours.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." He leaned in closing the small gap between the two of you and put his lips on yours. This was your first kiss and you were very happy that you got to share it together with the man you loved. Now all that was left to do was tell Touka.

The two of you walked hand in hand towards :re, to tell Touka the great news. You were smiling and blushing as his warm hand held yours.

"Welcome to :re... oh it's just you Y/n. Looks like you did well confessing to him. I knew it would go over well since I already knew he liked you."

You looked at Touka dumbfounded for a moment but only until the next words came out of her mouth.

"Sasaki Haise if you hurt Y/n-chan I will personally kill you."

"Ahh don't worry Touka I would never dream of hurting her."

You pounced on Touka.

"IF YOU KNEW THAT HE LIKE ME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE TOUKA! IT WOULD HAVE SAVED ME A LOT OF WORRYING!"

Touka just laughed at you as you tried to tickle torture her.

"It all turned out well in the end you two love birds, now tell me did he kiss you yet?"

"TOUKA!!"


	17. Kaneki X Cursed Reader Sorcerer Au

~Unedited~

You lived in a beautiful town with the person that you had fallen in love with. His name was Kaneki you had begun dating several years ago and the two of you were very happy although the two of you had not gotten married due to the shear lack of time, but it didn't matter you were still as happy as could be and thought that even without marriage the two of you could live happy lives together.

The two of you were both sorcerer's that used their magic to help people from healing to cleaning, you did anything as long as it was to help someone. Kaneki was very popular among the ladies in town; he was very handsome as well as smart and kind.

You had fallen in love with him after working with him for several years and then one day you confessed. It turned out that the feelings were mutual and that is how the two of you had started dating. You were always happy when you were with Kaneki and everyday always seemed like a new adventure. You knew that there were several girls that were very jealous of you, but you paid them no mind. You knew you couldn't stop how they felt no matter how hard you tried but you did your best to treat them all with the kindness and the respect they deserved.

That was until a new sorceress arrived in town. She was gorgeous and had fallen in love with Kaneki. She had confessed to him, but he turned her down, telling her that he was sorry but he had already fallen in love with a beautiful person named Y/n.

This caused her to go into a rage learning everything she could about you. Until finally, she knew so much information that it was child's play to put a curse on you. The curse made it so you fell so ill that you would die within a few days. The illness had no cure, and to contact it meant certain death, and due to it being a curse it made it very painful.

When Kaneki had learned of you falling ill he immediately ran to your side. Being a sorcerer himself he knew how to check to see if you were cursed or not. He performed all the necessary tests, double checking them each, but they had all come up positive. He knew that he had to seek out whoever did this and immediately wrote a spell that would lead him straight to the caster of this deadly curse.

Third Person POV Following Kaneki

He followed it to a small clearing that was just on the other side of the woods. A cottage stood there, herbs growing around the house and smoke billowed out of the chimney. He approached the cottage and knocked on the front door and waited for a reply. He waited several minutes and then knocked again. This time there was an answer.

"Come in my dear Kaneki I already know that it is you."

He opened the door and went inside, the house was clean and very tidy so it did not take him long to find the woman sitting in front of the fire. When she turned to look at him he knew that she was the same women who had confessed to him earlier in the month.

"Why did you curse Y/n. What did they ever do to you?"

"I cursed them because they have something I do not."

"And what would that be?" He said growing visibly more irritated with the women as time passed on.

"You."

"What?"

"They have you, and if I can't have you than neither can they. So I have made them fall so ill that they are bound to die in just three days' time."

"You can't be serious?! They are the love of my life, my soul mate I will never be able to fall in love again if they die."

"There is only one way to save them from this curse my dear Kaneki Ken."

"Tell me! I will do anything to save them!" His voice sounding pleading hoping that the women would tell him what it was the he would have to do to save the love of his life's life.

"You must kill one person to extend their life for one month, and kill many to restore her life to what it originally should be."

"What?!" Kaneki looked confused, and he grew pale hoping that the woman in front of him was not serious.

"You look as though you don't believe me Kaneki, I make an exchange with you. If I give you a potion that shows you exactly what you need to do to save your lovers life, but in return you must shed your beautiful black as night hair color, turning it into a snow white color."

"And how do I know you would not give me a love potion and disregard this so called promise?"

"You are very smart my dear boy. You should know how to protect yourself by now right? If you say a little old spell it will reprimand me if I am lying to you, by killing me and making the potion not work. You know how the spell goes don't you."

"I know how it goes but why can't I use it on you for the other bit of information?"

"I thought you would have thought of that by now. Because if I am lying to you there will be three lives that would have been ended now wouldn't there. So be a good boy now."

Kaneki knew that the woman had a good point and decided to comply with her wishes, and so he began to chant the spell. The words rolled over his tongue weaving the magic that was taking place and bound the woman to her promise.

"Very good. Here it is the potion that will tell you if I am lying or not." She handed the potion to Kaneki.

The glass of the bottle felt cold against his warm skin, while the liquid inside was a purplish color that had swirling mixes or green in it. He proceeded to uncork the bottle and swiftly drink the potion. He immediately began to see a vision of someone before him killing people using a sword of sorts, and when that was over he saw a person gradually becoming healthier again until they reached their full life force once again.

When he came out of the vision, he saw the witch smirking at him.

"Well what did you see?"

"Someone killing people with a sword, and then the other person gradually grew healthier and healthier until they had reached their full life force once again. But how do I get a sword like that?"

"Just attune a weapon to Y/n and then start the sheading of blood. The energy will then be absorbed by them."

"I see... thank you for this information, all though I have no idea why you would give it to me."

"It will all come to you in due time Kaneki. In due time."

Then suddenly everything around him disappeared and he was now once again standing in the clearing that had held the cottage that was now no longer anywhere to be seen. In his head however echoed the voice of the woman.

"By the way you look great with white hair."

He walked back through the forest into town, his heading hanging in shame of the decision he had to make. To let Y/n die, or to kill people so that they could live happily together for the rest of their lives. He could feel tears streaming down his face as he opened to your house.

"Y/n." He called your name gently.

Second Person POV

You awoke to your name being spoken gently, you knew right away who had called your name.

"Kaneki..." Your voice came out weak and cracked a little. You gave him a weak smile as he walked towards you slowly.

"Y/n... I love you."

"I... love... you too." You wished that you could speak clearly and loudly so that Kaneki could hear you clearly, and somehow you thought that if you could just speak louder he would not be so down on himself.

"Y/n will you love me no matter what happens? Even if I were to die, or completely change?"

"Yes Kaneki... I will always...love you." You loved Kaneki so much that no matter what happened you would always love him not matter what. He always was there for you, just like you were always there for him. No matter what the two of you faced, you knew you would always face it together.

"Y/n you don't have much time left...I can save you but..."

You looked at him confused you knew by how sick you were that it was probably a curse meant to take your life, and usually these types of curses didn't have a cure but Kaneki seemed to know something.

"But... What?" You asked him quietly.

"Never mind Y/n, it is nothing. Just know that I will make sure that you will get better, and when you are completely well again let's get married."

Even though you were weak you were so happy that you smiled brightly as tears ran down your cheeks.

"Yes let's."

"I love you Y/n." Kaneki said as he took you into his warm and comforting embrace. You tried to move to embrace him back but you were too weak to move your arms up and over his body to embrace him back, so you just enjoyed his warmth until you gradually fell asleep in his arms.

When you woke up you saw that Kaneki was not there. You began to panic, scared, even though you were weak you tried to force yourself to stand up. You were concerned about Kaneki he seemed different last night though because of your fever you couldn't really tell. You tried again to stand up but to no avail. You then noticed a note on the pillow next to yours.You leaned over and read the note.

'Y/n,

I just went out to get something's for breakfast. Don't worry I will be back soon. I love you.

Love,

Kaneki'

Yo smiled weakly at the note. To be honest you were not hungry at all and would rather sleep. You felt so weak, and your body felt as if there were knives stabbing into every single nerve of your body. You honestly just wanted to sleep but you knew Kaneki would be back soon and you wanted to greet him when he got home. So you forced yourself to stay awake, even though you were tired you knew it wouldn't do you any good to rest. Since you were sure that this was a curse meant to kill you.

You waited and waited, and at some point you must have closed your eyes because you were awoken by Kaneki shaking your shoulders begging you to wake up. You slowly opened your eyes to look at him. His facial expression was stricken with worry and tears.

"Oh thank the gods! I thought you were never going to wake up Y/n. I thought you had died."

You brought him into your embrace, in an attempt to comfort him but then you realized something. You were no longer feeling sick, you felt fine in fact. This seemed odd to you given that you were in such great pain before you feel asleep.

"It is alright Kaneki, I am alright. Strangely enough though, I was in so much pain earlier to."

"I don't know they do say, it gets worse before it gets better. But are you really feeling better?"

You now noticed his hair and you stared at him in shock.

"Yes, but Kaneki what did you do to your hair."

"I had to lose the color in order to get a potion that would give me a vision that held the information to save your life."

"A potion? Kaneki, did you give me some sort of medicine when I was asleep?"

"I guess you could say that, but even though you're feeling better. You need to stay in bed and get your full strength back for at least the next two days. I don't want you straining yourself to much and getting yourself sick again."

"Alright Kaneki, but you have to promise me that you won't leave while I am asleep again."

"Alright Y/n, I promise I won't leave you again while your asleep."

The two of you embraced and then he went to make you your breakfast, and then the rest of your day went on as if it was just a normal day.

The next two days went by in a flash and you were back to full strength before you knew it, and you were back to your usual schedule. Although Kaneki still seemed off he was leaving more often and you were worried about him even though he would always let you know where he was going before he left you still worried. You had heard the latest news about a murder who was going around killing people, but the strange thing was that he only killed when the clock struck midnight.

It was odd and you were worried about Kaneki just because this killer was now only killing during midnight didn't mean that he wouldn't start doing it during the day. You had also noticed that Kaneki was leaving the house at the same time that the killings were taking place. You knew something was off, and so you decided to follow him later that night, and what you saw absolutely shocked you.

Even though he was disguise you knew that it was Kaneki killing people with a sword that shined with a blue glow surrounding it, but strangely enough after he killed the person you felt stronger somehow. And that was when it clicked, the cure to the curse was to take other peoples life force and then give it to you. You were shocked that Kaneki would go as far to do this. To hurt other people, you were sad. You knew that the only reason he was doing this was so that you could live, but you didn't want to live if it meant killing innocent people along with it.

You knew you had to stop him, but you knew if he saw you he would react badly and you knew that he wouldn't listen to you. So you ran home to think of a plan, and also so Kaneki didn't realize that you were watching him while he was... well killing someone.

When you got to you house you went inside and immediately got into your pajamas, you knew Kaneki could be back at any second and you needed to look as though you were not doing anything suspicious. You got into bed and pulled the soft blankets over yourself.

You lied there thinking of what you could do to stop Kaneki, and tell him that you didn't want innocent people to die for your sake. You knew that he would not listen to you no matter how you begged and pleaded with him. But would he listen to someone else? You decided that you would disguise yourself every night and follow Kaneki out into the night and postpone hime. It seemed that he had to kill at that specific time for some reason. It could just be that it allowed the people to fall asleep and for him to have the cover of night on his side.

You remembered you had a spell that could disguise you into someone that he would not recognize, and it would only break if you chose it to, or if you are gravely injured the spell will lift in order to preserve your life force in an attempt to save you. You decided you were going to stop Kaneki from killing people, by postponing him on his route, you could hold him off until dawn, or until he thought that he needed to go home to check on you.

Your thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the front door opening, you rolled over and pretended to be asleep so Kaneki wouldn't suspect you of doing anything or knowing anything of what he was doing. You felt him lean over and kiss your forehead.

"Goodnight Y/n I love you."

You felt the tears well up in your eyes, you knew that if you stopped him from killing people you would gradually grow weaker and weaker until once again you were on the brink of death, and then you would die. You knew that you would rather die than have other people who were innocent die for your sake. It was not like you were afraid of death, no what you were afraid of was leaving Kaneki all alone.

You loved him so dearly you didn't want to let him be sad or upset. You wanted him to be happy no matter what, and you wanted to share that happiness, but sadly you knew that you might now be able to share that happiness with him for much longer. This saddened you, you knew you would miss the happiness you shared when you were gone but it was for the best.

It was not fair to have others die for you, all so that you could regain your life force once again. You knew that it was not fair to them or their loved ones, and you wanted to let them be happy as well. So you vowed to yourself that even though it meant that you would reach you imminent demise you wanted to save them, and you wanted to save Kaneki.

So from the next night on you began to make it so Kaneki could not kill the innocent people.

"Stop right there." You said standing in front of Kaneki. The moonlight shining down, and illuminating the scene of you two standing on top of a roof. You stood there defiantly in front of Kaneki, not budging a single inch.

"I suggest you move, I would not like to hurt you."

"Yet you would hurt another. You make me laugh sir, I know about your wrong doings and I shall make you stop this at once."

"Oh really, and just how are you going to do that."

"I will fight you and make loud noises until the people of these homes awaken and come to see what you are doing. If you are caught and they have a description don't you think it will make it harder for you to kill them for your beloved."

"How do you know about that?!" He asked glaring angrily at you.

"I know many things, but it matters not how I know them. For all that matters is that I know them." You said smirking at Kaneki. You had to admit though he did look rather dashing in his disguise, but of course you would never tell him that in a million years.

"You will tell me how you know them, and you shall tell me now." You smirked and came closer.

"Oh really, you think I would just tell you. Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't but that isn't any of your business. If you do not move I will be forced to engage in combat with you, and I will kill you."

"Oh really? You think you can kill me, now that is hilarious, however I have vowed to myself that I would stop you no matter the cost. If you think you can slay me then do so right here and now." You said taunting him. You were had some experience with fighting but not a lot, however you would put what you know to use and fight him with all your might until you can convince him to leave.

"So be it then." He came fast at you but you jumped over him dodging his attack.

"If that's the best you've got I can already see how this will turn out." You said smirking at him. To be honest you just wanted to go home and fall asleep with him cuddling you.

You heard him growl in frustration as he came towards you again trying to hit you in any way shape or form. You dodged most of the attacks until his final one clipped your cheek.

"Oh look you managed to get a scratch on me, how carless of me." You said tauntingly, but in reality you were starting to get tired and you did not have a weapon that you could defend yourself with so you had to make a distraction and quick that would make him leave, and then you thought of something. While he just smirked at you gave him a little smile.

"Oh are you getting tired, I will make this quick then."

You let out a shrill scream. This scream was loud enough to wake even the deepest of sleepers from their slumbers to see what in the world was going on.

"Help somebody help! There is a man trying to kill me! Help!" You screamed over and over again and people were beginning to come outside to see who was screaming for help.

Kaneki looked at you and glared, you had stopped him from killing anyone so that you could live. You didn't care how angry he was you were not going to let him do this to others and to himself.

"Go home lover boy, go see your lover. I am sure they are worried sick about you."

With that you took off as people flooded the streets. When you arrived at home you immediately disabled the spell that you had put on yourself. When you were once again in you pajama's you started to pace the floor back and forth waiting for Kaneki. After about five minutes of waiting you heard the front door open. You rushed towards him embracing him.

"Kaneki where were you I was so worried?! What were you doing out this late at night anyways? Don't you know that there is a killer on the loose? What if they caught you and killed you?"

In reality you knew that he was the killer but you didn't want him to suspect you of anything so you played innocent. You didn't know how he was going to answer you but you knew that he would never let you find out his secret so you waited for his lie.

"I am sorry Y/n, I took on a shift at the grave yard during the night. They grave keeper needed another set of hands with all the murders taking place. I didn't want you to find out, because I wanted to start saving for our wedding."

You blushed at this, even though you knew it to be a lie it didn't make it an less touching to you. You gave him a hug and he returned the embrace.

"Just promise me you will be careful. I don't want to lose you Kaneki."

"I will, and I don't want to lose you either Y/n. I love you. Wait Y/n why do you have a cut on your cheek?"

You started to panic you had totally forgotten about the cut on your cheek and you decided that you had to make up a quick excuse for it.

"I wasn't paying attention and while I was pacing waiting for you to come home I got cut on one of the herbs we have hanging."

"I see. I love you Y/n but sometimes I swear you are too clumsy for your own good."

You giggled and embraced him.

"I love you too Kaneki. But let's head to bed we have to be up early tomorrow."

"Yes let's."

The fighting between you and Kaneki continued for the next several months, and each night it would be the same when you arrived home. It killed you inside for having to lie to Kaneki but this was the only way to save him and the town's people.

However there was a draw back from Kaneki not killing anyone to give their life force, and that was that you were gradually getting weaker. You knew that Kaneki had noticed this and was now starting to become more and more desperate. It was to the point that you knew that one of these nights to come would be your last, it would be your ending.

Your body has been growing weaker while Kaneki's was growing stronger he had been training to fight you. You had just gotten a weapon that would not cut so that you could defend yourself, but you knew that it would not last you would soon be either be to weak to fight him anymore or you would die in combat trying to stop him.

It was once again night time, a full moon lite the sky while thousands of stars accompanied the moon in order to give the land a soft glow. The breeze blew your hair gently in the wind making it wave softly back and forth. You stood on the roof top watching as Kaneki made his way towards the most crowded area of the town, but as usual you were standing in his way.

"You are here once again I see."

"Of course, I have been here every night for the last several months. Shall we continue our dance sir?"

"But of course, but I am afraid it will have to end tonight. As I am sure you know my beloved is very weak and need the life force right away or she will die."

"Of course I know, but I am afraid I have to stop you, becaue I know that your beloved would not want you to do this to innocent people. Even if it meant giving up their life."

"What do you know?!" He growled at you as he came forward, swing his sword down towards your skull.

You blocked him and the sound of metal scraping together echoed throughout the night. You didn't know how long you could last with how weak you were, but you continued to fight on. The dance that the two of you would dance, forever until your death.

The metal sent sparks, and clashed over and over again. You were now growing weak and your movements were becoming sloppier, and you could feel the pain of the curse slowly creeping up on you for one of the moments it would give you unbearable pain. You begged for it not to happen that you wouldn't collapse in a heap from the pain of your curse, but you could feel the pain growing stronger and stronger.

You still kept fighting; you knew that you were at your limit though. You knew you had to create a distraction to wake the villagers up. So that they would come out and drive Kaneki back to his home where the two of you would be able to sleep, and cuddle one another, but for some reason you had the feeling that that was not going to happen.

You narrowly dodged a blow to your chest, but that was when it hit you. The unbearable pain crashed over you as if it was a wave. Your eyes widened and your breath left you. Kaneki took this chance to stab you in the chest, but was confused when the bluish glow around his sword disappeared.

"Heh... looks like it's over, isn't it lover boy."

"What do you mean?! Why did the glow that connected my sword to them lose its glow? What did you do?"

"I didn't...cough...do anything...cough... You're...the one ... cough... who stabbed me."

You were coughing up blood now and could feel the blood drowning your lungs as you struggled to breathe. Your disguise was now disappearing, trying to save you by giving you back the life force you spent to create it. You saw Kaneki's eyes widen as he saw the disguise fade.

"Y/n! Why?! Why would you do this?! This is all my fault!" You watched as tears streamed down Kaneki's disguised face.

"Kaneki...please...cough...let me...cough...see your real face." You said weakly to him, you knew that there was no saving you this time. There was nothing that anyone could do to save you. You were scared, you never really wanted to die, but you knew you couldn't let others die in your place. So you decided to try and save them and try to save Kaneki.

You watched his disguise fade away, as he cradled your body close sobbing, whispering I am sorry over and over again.

"Kaneki...listen to me...for one last time."

He looked at you tears still streaming down his face.

"Yes of course. I will do anything Y/n."

"Live... and help people...you can't...save the people you killed...but you can save.. others..."

"Y/n no! I don't want to live without you. Without you I will have no one!"

You weakly shook your head, smiling gently at him.

"That's not true...Kaneki...I will always be right here." You said pointing to his heart. "I'll live on in your memories...too."

"Y/n please don't leave me here alone! I need you, I love you. I want to grow old with you, and raise a family with you so please! Please don't go!"

"I am sorry...Kaneki...you'll be alone for a while...but I promise...someday we will met again...because I love you...please be happy..." You could feel your breath slowing down and your heart slowing as well. You knew that this was your last moment, and you wanted Kaneki to give you one last kiss goodnight before you fell into your eternal rest.

"Kaneki one more thing...please kiss me one last time..."

"Of course Y/n..." You felt his warm lips on yours, proving that he was alive. You were happy that your last moment would be with Kaneki in his arms. You knew that this was the last time you would see him. You felt his lips leave yours, and as they did you took your last and final breath but before you shut your eyes for good you heard Kaneki say one last thing to you.

"Y/n I love you too."

3rd Person Kaneki POV

He watched them take their last breath, as he said one last thing to her hoping that she had heard it.

"Y/n I love you too."

He could feel the hot tears running down his own cheeks, as he held Y/n's lifeless body in his arms. All he could feel was your cold skin, that was no longer warm, all he could see was your shut eyes that would never open again. All he could hear was his own sobs. All he could smell was the scent of your blood that was still slowly pouring out from the gaping wound in your chest.

He had done this for you and yet he was the one who had killed you, not the curse but himself. It was all his fault that his lover know lied dead in his arms. He would never see their smile again, hear their laugh, hear them say I love you, or feel them when the nights were cold and he needed to snuggle up with you under the covers to keep you warm

He would never see you in your wedding gown, or grow old with you. He would never get to create anymore memories with you because you were dead and it was all his fault. He was all alone, and you had told him to live to help others. He would do as you wished but he would never truly be happy again.

It was then that he realized that this was the real curse the sorceress had put on the two of you, and he knew there was no way to go back and stop this from happening and no way to bring you back. After all you can't bring the dead back to life.


	18. I love you! Poet Reader X Kuroneki

~Unedited~

You logged on to your computer once again, and began to look for inspiration. You were a poet who dreamed of one day publishing their work in a book. This had always been a dream of yours, ever since you were a teenager. However you never shared your work with anyone, until today.

You were so scared that they would just hate your work and tell you to quit so you kept it to yourself, but then you meet Kaneki online. He was the sweetest guy you had ever meet and when you were on google dox writing a new poem you accidently sent it to him.

You were pacing back and forth wondering how in the world you could have accidentally sent that to him. You were so embarrassed, you had never showed anyone your work and you just wanted to curl up in a ball afraid of whatever criticism may come from it.

That was when you heard your computer make a dinging noise meaning that you have a new message. You glare at your computer blaming it for sending the message, you slowly walked towards it seeing that Kaneki's name was clearly shown on the screen. But when you opened it you were pleasantly surprised.

Kaneki: Y/n did you write that?! It is amazing!

You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, but you could feel yourself smiling. You knew that Kaneki wasn't the type of person who would be mean for no good reason, and he somehow always managed to get you to smile.

Y/n: Yeah I wrote it and thanks, I am glad you like it. Even though I sent it by accident...

You were blushing furiously as you were thinking about him reading your poem, and thought maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all for him to see one of them but that doesn't mean you would send him another one, but that was when he messaged you again.

Kaneki: It is quite alright! I would love to see more of your work!

Of course after you had decided that you would not send him anymore of your work he wants to see more.

Y/n: No way! I am not that good and besides it would take up a lot of your time with how much of them I write and have written...

Kaneki: Y/n I am calling you on skype.

Of course you knew what it meant when he was going to call you on skype, it meant that he was now going to convince you to do something for him. You remember the first time that he did something like this, it was when you had just gotten your new kitten, and he wanted to see it.

You had told him no because the kitten had just been brought home and was still very skittish, and wouldn't let you even hold her. But as soon as you say Kaneki pleading with his big grey eyes you gave in and brought the kitten to the camera to show him her.

At least you got him to help you come up with her name, you had named her Grayla. It was a funny name you thought but her fur was a soft gray and the name seemed to suit her. So you eventually fell in love with the name.

Now he was going to use the same trick again. You answered the skype call and was immediately met with Kaneki's adorable face.

"Y/n-chan please let me read them!"

"Kaneki this isn't going to work on me again like it did with Grayla!"

"Please Y/n-chan you're a good poet and I want to read more of your work please!" He was now bringing out the classic puppy dogs eyes and even went as far as to add a pouty lip to /'the mix so that he would look even more adorable.

"Kaneki stop making that face please..." However you knew he wouldn't, because he knew your weakness against his puppy dog eyes, and he knew you would eventually give in.

"Please ....?"

"Oh alright fine, but don't complain about how much work there is going to be for you to read Kaneki you but."

"Yay! Thank you Y/n-chan." He smiled brightly at you and you couldn't help but smile back at him. The two of you spent the rest of the night talking until you knew you needed to sleep.

Several months later you are still sending him your work and he still loves each piece your produce. You still think that he is silly and he does his best to convince you that he is not joking and that he actually loves your work.

You have gotten to learn more about him as well, like the fact that he is nineteen and lives on his own near his university. You also learned that he got into an accident while going on a date, and that his date died. You felt bad for him even though he assured you that it was quite alright, and that there was nothing that could be done about it now.

As you grew to know him more and more you began growing feelings for him. He was always sweet and kind. He never once did anything on purpose to upset you, and if he even thought he had possibly upset you he would apologize right away even if he did nothing wrong. He was the sweetest guy you had ever met, and the only person you would ever allow to read your poems.

You decided that you were going to write him a love poem to tell him your feelings, but for some reason you kept fighting yourself on how to word it. You didn't want to come off as cheesy, but eventually you gave up because you were bound to write a sappy love poem. When you finished writing the poem you sent it to Kaneki, and here is what it read:

I love you

From your midnight black hair

To your soft grey eyes

I love you

From your gorgeous smile

To your adorable laugh

I love you

From the way you speak

To the way you act

I love you

I realized that

I love you

Not too long ago

So please accept my feelings

For I love you so much

From me

To You

I love you

You waited nervously to hear his reply, you were scared that you were going to be rejected, your love shot down before it even got a chance to fly. You paced nervously as you waited, biting gently on your thumb as you did so. You didn't want to be rejected, you wanted to be able to hold his hand, kiss him, go on dates, and tell him you love him. You were so nervous you didn't know how to respond when the low ding signaling that you have a new message.

You walked slowly back towards your computer, to see what he said. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, as each step brought you closer to knowing the truth. You clicked on the message.

Kaneki: I am supper jealous of whoever you wrote that poem to... I wish it was to me...

You facepalmed and wanted to hit Kaneki upside the head because now you had to explain to him that you had written that to him. You started to type the message, your fingers taping the keys to spell it out for him.

Y/n: Kaneki it is to you...

You blushed in embarrassment from having to spell it out to him. He was painfully adorable, yet he was so dense. You wished that you didn't have to wait, for him to reply but you stared at the screen waiting for the message to pop up. You could see that he was typing, and it made your heart once again try to jump out of your chest. That was when it popped up.

Kaneki: O/////\\\\\\\\\O Oh my god I never though this day would come. I love you too!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^3^ <3

You blushed immensely at this message, but you could feel yourself smiling. The feeling between you two was mutual, and it made you so happy. That was when Kaneki sent you another text.

Kaneki: I am calling you one Skype okay Y/n? ^3^

Before you could type him a reply your computer started the familiar tone that let you know you were receiving a call. You answered, and you were met with his adorable grin, that made you smile back even though you were blushing.

"Hey Y/n, I want to hear you say you love me out loud!"

You began to blush once again at the request, but you couldn't help but smile, as you whispered the words that he wanted you to say.

"I love you Kaneki Ken. Do you love me?"

"Yes Y/n, I love you too!."

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing and making attempts at flirting with one another, but it was one of the most happiest days of your life.

(A/n) Just so now one asks I wrote the poem above. I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


	19. Comfort Haise x upset reader

~Unedited~

 

You had a really bad day today, from everything going wrong to getting in a fight with your family. You just wanted to sit down, and cry, but you knew if you did you would just be exhausted for the rest of the evening and you wouldn't be able to get any of the things done that you needed to do before you went to bed.

So you put on a brave face and set to work cleaning the apartment, and starting dinner. You knew that your boyfriend Sasaki was probably going to be home late, and so it was your job to do most of the chores although Sasaki did help out quite a bit when he was home.

To be honest you wished that he was home with you right now so you could just so you could tell him everything that had happened today, and so that he could give you a hug. To be honest you really needed a hug at the moment. You had finished making dinner and sat alone at the dinner table.

You began to think about your terrible day once again and could feel the tears of frustration, anger, and sadness beginning to well up in your e/c orbs. You hated it when you cried so you tried to push it down so that you could eat f/f that you had made to make your day a little less terrible.

You took your first bite of it, the familiar flavor spreading throughout your mouth on your taste buds. However it didn't make you feel any better at all. You picked up after yourself and did the dishes.

Now that everything was done in the house, and there was nothing for you to help keep your mind off of the day, you sat and thought about it. Nothing went your way to day not even the slightest bits, your family picked a fight with you for no apparent reason, and you were just feeling really upset at the moment.

You could feel the hot tears streaming down your cheeks, before you even had time to stop them from falling. You wanted Sasaki to be here with you giving you a hug telling you that it was alright and that tomorrow would be better. He always found a way to make even the worst days seem a little better, and help you move on. He was always sweet and gentle and understanding.

You wanted to run to the CCG and just give him a hug, but you knew that you couldn't do that. He was working and you didn't want to disturb him, you felt like he would be slightly irritated that you disrupted his work. Even though you knew he would understand how you were feeling and probably wouldn't be angry at all just surprised that you had gone all the way to the CCG to see him.

That was when you heard the door open and Sasaki's voice telling you that he was home.

"Y/n I am home."

You ran straight into his warm and loving arms, not caring that you were still crying you just wanted to feel his warm and loving embrace after your terrible day. You hugged him tightly and buried your face into his warm chest as you quietly sobbed.

"Y/n what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

You shook your head indicating you were not hurt and you looked up at him and began to tell him the day's events. After you had explained everything he picked you up and began to carry you towards the bedroom.

He laid you gently on the bed and then got into the bed himself and wrapped his arms around you. You once more began to cry, only this time you were in Sasaki's arms. He stroked your h/c hair and rubbed small circles on your back in a soothing manner. He kissed your forehead and whispered that he loved you over and over again.

You held him tightly, and let him continue what he was doing; he was definitely making your day a little better. And he was slowly lulling you to sleep. You heard him whisper I love you once more before you feel asleep in his warm and loving embrace.


	20. Artist Reader X Sasaki Smut

~Unedited~

You were an artist, you absolutely loved what you did for a living. You interacted with people for a living making beautiful paintings, and photographs. You loved the feeling of someone complimenting you on a job well done after they had commissioned you to do a piece for them. You took pride in your work, and loved each and every piece like they were your children whether it is a simple sketch or an intricate painting, you loved them all.

You had never really gotten fixated on drawing just one thing before but now you were obsessed with drawing, a male that had multicolor hair. He was absolutely gorgeous, and you couldn't help but to draw him in secret.

You first saw him when you had come to a small café named :re for the first time. It was an adorable café and you immediately ordered f/d so that you could drink it while you sketched the interior of this café. That was he walked in. He walked inside with a small group of others and he sat down with them diagonal from you at a table by a large window.

The way the sun shined on his multicolored hair, and the way it made his eyes twinkle so subtlety made your heart flutter. You knew you had to draw him, so you did. You sat their and began to sketch a faint guideline of him looking outside the window. You looked up frequently trying to get the lines and angles just right. You put loose indications of where the shadows were and then you started working on the actual concrete drawing.

When you finished it, he had already left but you were left with a drawing that was one of your absolute favorites. You stared going there more often, and you soon were caught by the handsome man.

You were sitting there drawing him as usual engrossed completely in your work when you felt a small tap on your shoulder, and voice that brought music to your ears.

"Excuse me, but you seem to have dropped this."

You felt yourself freeze when you turned to look at them man who was holding one of the many drawings that were in your sketch book, but of course it just had to be one of the drawings you did of him. You felt the heat rise in your cheeks, as you froze scared of what the man was going to say to you.

'What if he thinks I am creepy? Oh god what if he thinks I am some sort of creepy stalker?! No! Just act casual, you have drawn the other people in his gang as well as several of the waitresses and waiters. Just play it cool.'

You looked at him and gave him a smile as you tried to play cool.

"Oh thank you I didn't even notice I dropped it!"

"You're welcome but might I ask why you have a drawing of me? Not that it isn't good or anything... it is just why I don't see why you would want to draw me..."

You felt a sense of confusion, and thought to your self has he ever once looked in a mirror? He is hot, like omg is it hot in here or is it just you, because damn boy you look nice. You shook your head to clear those thought as you felt the heat once again rise in your face, and your cool act went down the drain.

"Oh well umm... I am an artist...and I really like to draw you... Not in a creepy way of course. I didn't mean to be creepy oh god I am totally being creepy! I am sorry please don't be angry!"

"I am not angry I was just curious. I don't mind you drawing me, just ask next time I would be more than happy to model for you when I am free. Also I would love to get to know you better, and see more of your brewtiful work. I am Sasaki Haise by the way, and you are?"

"I am F/n L/n, pleased to meet you, and I will do so next time I want to draw you. I would also love to get to know you better if you want we could talk for a little bit now, if that is okay with you."

"Of course, I would love to talk now." You watched as he sat down in the seat in front of you and the two of you began to chat.

It has been several months now, and you and Sasaki have grown quite close, and even started going out. You were very happy with him, and you hoped that he was happy with you.

You finished up drawing the model you were working on, and asked him to please get dressed as it was a naked modeling. You had grown pretty used to seeing other people naked due to all the times you saw them when you were in art school still. You stood up to stretch and wait for Sasaki to show up. He finally had some free time, so the two of you could spend some time together and you could draw him. You got up to go get some coffee made, but when you came back you saw that Sasaki was standing in front of the drawing you had just done of the naked male.

You could see the blush evident on his cheeks as he stared at it. That was when it hit you; he thought you were going to draw him naked to. Not that you would mind, but you had planned on just drawing him like you always drew him with his clothes on. And for some reason even though you wouldn't mind drawing him naked it made you embarrassed and nervous. You started to make your way towards him trying to tell him that you didn't plan to draw him naked.

"Oh no Sasaki, I don't plan on drawing you nake-..." And then you tripped over the storage that you use for your paints in your studio. You felt yourself falling forward but you never felt the ground touch you, instead you felt a warm pair of arms catch.

"Are you okay Y/n? That was a close one you almost fell."

"Yes I am alright Sasaki, but about the drawing you I didn't plan-..to umm draw you... well naked... unless you really wanted me to..." You could felt you face heat up as you said those words to him. You were so embarrassed and you thought that he would be relieved that he wasn't going to have to be naked but... well you were wrong.

"Oh no, I don't mind being drawn naked Y/n. I was just embarrassed because I was remembering what Arima said to me earlier today."

"Oh... wait a minuete what do you mean you don't mind being drawn naked?!" You said embarrassed, you did want to see him naked but oh dear god just thinking about it could give you a nose bleed.

"I was expecting when you asked me to model for you that you would be drawing me naked. So I don't really mind Y/n, I mean I do have a condition though."

"Alright... ummm...what is it Sasaki?" You said utterly embarrassed, you could feel the blood gathering in your nose waiting to explode.

"You have to be naked too.~" He whispered this seductively into your ear. You felt the heat in your face again and could feel a tiny bit of blood dripping down your cheek, which you quickly wiped away.

"But umm... Sasaki..." It was too late he was already getting undressed, and all you could do was stare as the man stripped down in front of you. You could see his muscles ripple with every movement he made. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you watched him remove his underwear as well.

You looked away so you wouldn't see his member, but what you didn't know was that he was coming closer and closer to you. Which you didn't know until you felt his warm embrace and his hot breath on your ear.

"Well aren't you going to get undressed Y/n? Or shall I undress you?" This was a new side of Sasaki that you had never seen before and to be honest it excited you. When you didn't answer quickly enough you felt him start to remove your clothing for you.

"Sasaki! Please I can do it myself!" but you were already undressed and he went in front of your drawing space and stood there waiting for your instructions.

You walked towards your sketch pad you felt your nipples growing hard at the contact with cold air. You were excited as you sat down and instructed Sasaki to lie down and pose in whatever way felt the most comfortable for him.

Of course he had to choose a pose that would cause you to see his well-endowed member. You blushed as you saw that he was hard, it got you excited but you continued to sketch acting like this was not bothering you at all, not one bit.

You looked up frequently and quickly drew, you knew the quicker you drew and finished the drawing the quicker the two of you would have your clothes on, and out of this awkward situation. You finished within twenty-five minutes, you were quite proud of this work for how quickly you did it.

"Sasaki I am done if you want to come look at it. I will be going to get dressed." Well that was your plan until you felt arms circle around your waist and your but make contact with something that was hard and warm, against your butt.

"Y/n I really love you... so can we have some fun?"

You knew what he was asking for, and even though you were embarrassed and it was your first time you decided to comply. You nodded your head, and you immediately felt his lips on your neck. Sucking and biting looking for the sweet spot that would draw a moan out of you.

When he found it you let out a loud gasp, he continued to suck and bite at it. Causing you to grind you hips against him feeling him as his hot member steadily grew against your butt. He began to play with you nipples while still sucking on your neck. The sensation of his warm arms around you and his warm hand playing with your nipples was amazing, you grinded harder against him causing him to let out a small grunt. He pinched your nipple a little harder and earned a quite scream from you. You could feel him smirking against your skin, he was enjoying that you were enjoying this.

You felt him stop and you wanted to ask him why, but then you were picked up and carried into your bedroom that was attached to your studio. He set you down and climbed on top of you beginning his attack once again, this time he was kissing you. He was gentle yet rough at the same time, and when you felt his tongue run against your bottom lip you decided to tease him and not comply. He then pinched your nipple once again, which caused you to gasp. He wasted no time in the invasion of your mouth. You could feel him roaming and exploring each and every crevice of your mouth, claiming them as his, you then began to fight him for dominance. Your tongues danced together with your saliva mixing. Your hips were grinding together, the heat of his member against your own heat made you wild.

You wanted him to enter you and soon. You were beginning to grow impatient and wanted him inside of you. So you began to beg.

"Sasaki please..."

"Y/n I am sorry but you aren't ready yet let me prepare you some more." You groaned and you felt him leave you for a moment but then you looked down and saw where his head was. He began to lick your opening. You threw your head back and let out a scream, it felt amazing the way his tongue was moving inside of you made you feel like you were on cloud nine. He then began to hum, this made it even better you wouldn't think it would but the vibrations made it so pleasurable. That was when he moved his tongue to your small bundle of nerves and then stuck a finger in your opening, moving it gently in and out so that you would get used to the sensation.

You moaned and begged for more, pleading that he would do more to you. He added another finger and began to pump them faster within you. Stretching you in preparation of what was to come. You could feel a knot beginning to form as you pleaded for more. You wanted the sweet release that only he could give you. He continued on driving you off the brink and into a pleasurable sensation that you had never felt before. You could feel yourself tightening around his fingers as you screamed his name.

You must have blacked out for a second because now Sasaki was on top of you rubbing he member against your now prepared hole.

"Y/n are you ready?"

"Yes... please give it to me Sasaki..."

And with one thrust he sheathed himself completely inside you, you felt yourself tear up at the pain, you knew it would hurt so you bared with it for Sasaki's sake. You felt him kiss away the tears, as he stayed still inside you waiting for you to get used to his length that was fully inside you. When the pain finally faded you could feel the heat that he brought inside you so you gave an experimental roll of your hips against him and let out a moan. It felt good.

He took this as a sign that he could now move and began to thrust in and out of you. The sensation of him inside you and moving caused you to moan, and gasp. As he rubbed against your tight walls, he was so thick and long that it made you feel amazing. His thrusts were fast and rough, but you loved each and every one of them.

That was when you felt him hit a spot that made you scream his name like never before.

"SASAKI!" You begged him as he continued to ram into you.

"I guess I found your spot Y/n." He said smirking while still moving inside you. You could feel the knot tightening in your stomach once again, and you could feel him growing bigger inside you as well.

You were close, you waited for the sweet release once again as he continued to ram in and out of you. Giving you so much pleasure that you could see white spots dancing across your vision, and the only thing you could remember was his name. You called it out again and again, begging for more, and he did the same calling your name again and again. That was when you told him you were going to cum.

"Sasaki I am going to cum!"

"Me too Y/n!"

You felt him give one last thrust before you felt his seed shoot deep inside of you. You screamed out his name as you too came. You were panting, and slowly coming down from your high when you heard Sasaki whisper in your ear.

"I love you Y/n. Maybe I should let you draw me naked more."


	21. Shironeki X reader Don't leave me

~Unedited~

 

You were worried, Kaneki hadn't been home in 10 days, and whenever you asked your friends at Anteiku what had happened, or if they knew where Kaneki was. They would always tell you no or give you some sort of excuse. You trusted them given that they were your friends and fellow ghouls and you had previously lived with them, so you didn't think twice when they told you these things. You had already tried filing a police report put they told you he probably just needed to get away for a awhile and forgot to tell you.

But you knew this wasn't like Kaneki in the least, he would never go anywhere without at least telling you beforehand. You tried texting him and calling him, but he never answered you. You were beginning to fear that the worst had happened to your beloved, that he was dead.

You didn't know how you were going to go on without him if that was the case. He was your fiancé, the love of your life, and you knew that he was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

You looked at the card, and small gift that were sitting on the table still. His birthday had passed, you had texted him happy birthday, and tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. You left him a message asking if he was going to be home soon, but also telling him happy birthday and how much you loved him. It had been two days since then and you weren't prepared for what happened when Kaneki finally came through the door of your shared apartment.

When you heard the door of the apartment open you ran to him, you knew it was him. You hugged him and cried. You felt him return the embrace, as he softly stroked your hair, trying to calm you down. He whispered that it was okay, that he was here don't cry. For some reason you didn't believe what he was saying was true you felt like he was bound to leave you at any second now.

"Shh...Y/n it is okay."

You calmed down enough to question where he had been, and what had happened to him.

"Kaneki, where were you? What happened to you?" His grey eyes were now hidden behind his white hair that used to be a beautiful shade of black. You knew deep down that something horrible had happened to him. He pulled away from you as well while you just looked up at him confused.

"It is a long story Y/n, and sadly I don't think I will have time to explain it..."

"Wha-What do you mean won't have time? You just got home?"

"I am sorry Y/n but I came here to tell you goodbye."

You felt the stinging sensation of tears in your eyes as you heard that. He was saying goodbye to you. For how long, how long would he be gone this time. You felt as though someone was twisting your heart around in your chest.

"How long are you going to be gone?" You said quietly through the hot tears streaming down your face.

"The thing is Y/n I won't be back. You probably will never see me again."

You felt your heart shatter, as those words reverberated through you head. 'He won't come back. He is never going to come back after this." You fall to your knees, looking up at him, with tears filling your eyes. His grey eyes meet with yours, something was missing from them now though, they seemed colder from what they usually held. You let out a loud sob and held on to his pant leg almost the way a child would.

"Kaneki please...please don't go..." You said pleading between sobs; you didn't know how to survive without him. He bent down and took you into a warm embrace once again, rubbing your back. Telling you that he is sorry but he has to go.

"I am sorry Y/n, but I have to go." You felt him slip the engagement ring off your finger. You sobbed louder, he was taking the ring and he was breaking up with you. You couldn't handle it. You held him tighter refusing to let him go, if you let him go it would be the last time you would ever see him.

He unwrapped your arms from around him, you tried to keep hanging on to him, but he was too strong. You sobbed as he turned to look back at you one last time.

"I am sorry Y/n, I love you." He opened the door and closed it. You got up to chase after him. You opened the door and started running, he was nowhere to be found in the building and you went outside. You searched for hours in the night, not caring if ghouls attacked you. You cried out his name searching for him begging for him to come back. You feel to your knees in the middle of a bridge that went over a busy highway and cried. You didn't know how long you were there for until you finally went home feeling defeated, and alone.

It has been several months since then, you weren't the same at all. You were no longer happy, and had to force yourself to leave the house for class and your part time job. You wished Kaneki was still here with you, but you remembered what he said to you. You wouldn't ever see him again.

You were walking to Anteiku, you wanted to see Hinami and Touka, you were still friends with them after all that had happened and you knew that they were all ghouls, given that you were one yourself. Touka had asked you to move back to Anteiku, because she didn't think Kaneki was going to come back, even though you hoped that he would. You could feel the stinging sensation of tears in your eyes just at thinking of his name. Even now you still loved him; you knew that you would always love Kaneki no matter what happened between the two of you.

You were walking up the steps to Anteiku, slowly taking each step up. That was when you smelt a familiar scent and a flash of white hair walk out of Anteiku, and down the steps away from you. You turned at once, and saw the familiar back of the man you loved. You were frozen for a minute, but then you began to chase after him.

You ran after him, you ran faster than you though you could run but you knew you had to see him again. He was the man you loved. You had to see him, you just had to, you heard Touka shouting behind you, you didn't care you had to catch up to him. Hear his voice, hug him, make sure that he was okay.

Touka grabbed your hand and began to run with you. She was much faster than you and she could track his scent better than you could. So you willingly ran along with her, you struggled to keep up with her, but you managed to somehow keep up.

When the two of you finally caught up with him it was Touka who got in the first word, not you. She sounded angry, and heartbroken, she wanted to know why he had become the person he has. They began to fight and it was almost as if you weren't there. You stared at the two tears streaming down your eyes. You didn't know what to say to him, he was right there in front of you yet you didn't know what to say.

Touka got off of him, and started to walk away, and you took a step forward and called out his name.

"Kaneki..."

You saw his shoulders stiffen as he turned slowly to look at you. You looked into his grey eyes. Looking for some sort of answer, for anything, and everything. You felt the tears stream down your face once again and your still shattered heart, seemed to shatter even more.

"Y/n..."

You watched as he looked you up and down, you didn't look at all like the person he had left months ago, even you knew that you had changed. Your body was much slimmer, and your eyes had dark circles around them from lack of sleep. You feel down to your knees, you felt so many emotions at the same time, happiness, sadness, hopefulness, and despair. But at the same time you couldn't help but feel some sort of relief. He was safe, he wasn't dead, no he was alive and well.

"Kaneki... you're okay I am so happy you are okay. I thought you had died, I was so worried about you." You said this in between sobs you were so relieved that he was alive. You tried to wipe the tears away but you felt a warm hand that was not your own wipe them away for you.

"Y/n I am sorry..."

You looked at him, you felt like he was going to leave again, and go somewhere were you would never be able to reach him again. More tears started streaming down your face; after all you did think that he was just going to leave you again. You looked up at him your e/c filled with tears, silently pleading for him not to go, not to leave you by yourself again.

You watched him kneel down towards you; you just kept staring at him pleading him to stay. You felt his warm arms wrap around you, this was the feeling you had been craving for, for months now. You let out loud sobs as he held you in his arms, it didn't matter to you on whether or not people were staring at the two of you. All that you cared was that he was here, holding you in is warm and loving embrace.

You heard him whispering sweet words into your ear, trying to tell you to calm down. So that the two of you could talk.

"Y/n shhh... it is okay... I am here now...shhh..." He once again began to rub your back, and he soon realized that there were a lot of people gathering to stare, so he picked you up and started to carry you to your once shared apartment.

You just clutched onto his shirt, hiding your face in his chest as you still silently cried. You heard him open the door to your apartment. He walked in with you still in his arms, he tried to set you down on the couch but you wouldn't let go of his shirt, you clung to him as if it would kill you to let him go.

"Y/n please... let go of my shirt I am not going to leave you here alone right now."

You didn't believe him, so he pried your fingers loose and then left. You didn't want him to leave so you followed him, it turns out he was just in the kitchen. You wrapped your arms around him afraid of him leaving.

"Y/n-chan I am just trying to make us some coffee, can you please let me go?"

You shook your head to tell him no so he picked you up and set you back on the couch.

"Stay there Y/n I will be right back with coffee. Then we can talk."

You nodded; you didn't want to use your voice afraid that if you did you would just start sobbing again. You watched him as he made the coffee making sure that he would stay true to his word, and come back to talk to you. When he finally finished he walked over with two mugs of freshly made coffee, and handed one to you as he sat down on the chair across from you.

"Y/n, I am sorry... I left for Aogiri to protect you. I didn't mean to hurt you... I am sorry..."

You were slightly angry with him now, he never told you were he was going he just told you he was leaving and for him to go to that organization that kills innocent people and ghouls alike without telling you made you angry.

"Kankei why wouldn't you tell me this?! I am a ghoul too, I can protect myself!"

"Y/n... I didn't want you to go through the same things I went through. They tortured me brutally, and I will never be able to forget what they did. I couldn't allow them to take away you or our family at Anteiku. I still won't allow it."

"That didn't mean you had to leave me like that... we... we were engaged... we were going to start a family and live happily together no matter what. Why would you just leave me like that Kaneki?! It hurt, it hurt so much!"

"I am sorry Y/n I was only thinking of protecting you and not about your feelings. I am so sorry, so sorry Y/n."

You felt the hot tears stinging your eyes, and you let them fall. You were hurt, and you didn't understand why he didn't explain anything to you. He was tortured and you weren't even told he was taken, you were mad at everyone. It hurt to know they wouldn't trust you with this information.

"Touka knew where you were didn't she."

"Yes she knew that I had left for Aogiri, and that I had been kidnaped before that."

"Why didn't you tell me? Could you not trust me? I was your fiancé damn it! They knew all along where you were and didn't tell me, I thought you were dead Kaneki! You can't even trust me so how can they trust me either."

You cried, you were hurt that they all knew about this and didn't say a single word to you. Not even to reassure you on anything. It was so painful, and you didn't understand why they would do this to you.

"I am sorry Y/n, I didn't tell you because you would have come with me and I don't want you to get hurt. I am sure they didn't tell you about me getting kidnapped because they knew you would do something stupid to try and save me. I am sorry y/n I should have told you."

You continued to cry, you didn't know what to say to him, and all these months you spent worrying about him. You didn't know what to feel other than hurt and betrayed. You felt his warm arms wrap around you comforting you.

"I am sorry Y/n. I won't leave you tonight, so let's go to bed."

You nodded and he carried you towards your shared bed, he laid you down gently, and then laid down beside you. He held you in his arms, it made you feel safe, it reassured you that he wasn't going to leave you for tonight at least. You fell asleep with him holding you closely to his warm chest so that you could hear the beating of his heart as he lulled you to a peaceful slumber by whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

The next morning when you awoke you saw his face, and you felt yourself smile.

"I love you Kaneki."

"I love you too Y/n." He whispered, and the two of you feel back asleep.


	22. Black Reaper Kaneki X reader

~Unedited~

Black Reaper Kaneki X reader Try

 

You remember the day that he came into your life; you had been waiting for your husband Haise to come home from a mission. What you didn't know was that this mission was going to change both of you lives forever.

You knew that Haise had no memory of who he was for the first twenty years of his life, and you knew that even though he said that he didn't care if he ever remembered or not, you knew otherwise. He wanted to remember, but at the same time he wanted to keep living the life that he was living currently, but when he came home that night after the mission. He was a different person.

You didn't mean that he had just changed slightly in personality; no he became an entirely new person, who you didn't know. His name was Kaneki Ken, he was in Haise's body but at the same time he was not Haise.

When he came home he didn't greet you with the usual 'I am home!' nor did he give you a kiss. Instead he acted cold towards you. When you went to the door, after hearing it open you were met with Haise wearing all of his usual clothing but instead of his usual happy smile that he would always show you when he got home, he greeted you with a glare.

"Haise welcome home." You went to give him a hug but instead you were pushed away.

"Haise is something wrong?"

"My name is Kaneki Ken, so please call me that Y/n."

"Kaneki? Wait Haise did you get your memories back?"

"Yes."

You were confused he didn't sound happy that he remembered you at all, instead he was cold, and frankly you were not used to this from him. There were times when he would be upset and need to cool down but you could tell that this was different. He was not acting like his usual self, and you knew it was because he had gained his memories back. But you had promised yourself and Haise no matter what happened you would always love him, even after he got his memories back, and you were determined to keep that promise.

As time went on though, it became harder and harder on you. The way he treated you so coldly and insulted you, whenever you tried to do something for him hurt. It hurt you deep inside, but you still kept the promise you made to Haise and yourself. So you tried your best.

"Kaneki would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes."

You made your way to the kitchen and began to make him a cup of coffee, doing your best to make the very best cup of coffee you could so that you could see Kaneki smile at you. You tried your very best but it seemed like that wasn't enough for him. You handed him the cup of coffee smiling.

"Here you go Kaneki!"

You watched as he took a sip and then spit it out, you could feel your heart drop. You knew that he didn't like it, and that he wanted you to go to :re to get a cup of coffee for him.

"Y/n this is disgusting! I don't understand how you can make such horrid coffee, when it is so easy to make! Go get me a cup of coffee at :re since Touka's tastes much better than yours."

You kept the smile on your face even through his harsh words, you could feel tears in your eyes, but you still kept on smiling.

"Alright Kaneki, I will go to :re to get a cup of coffee for you, but please try mine again tomorrow to see if it improves any! I promise I will do my best!"

"Fine, whatever just shut up and go get my coffee!" He snapped at you, but you were happy at least he was going to allow you to try again tomorrow, to make a better cup of coffee. That was when you got an idea, you could ask Touka to teach you how to make a perfect cup of coffee for him. You also promised yourself that you would try to tell him jokes to make him laugh or smile. With renewed determination, you headed out towards :re.

"Welcome to :re! Oh hey Y/n, what brings you here this late?" The familiar purple haired girl spoke as you walked through the door.

"Hi Touka, I am just here to get a cup of coffee for Kaneki! Also I have a question, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh alright, but I don't understand why you can't make him a cup of coffee at home. Also ask away."

"Well you see Kaneki says that the coffee I make is absolutely disgusting, so I was wondering if you could teach me how to make a good cup of coffee? Since he is always complimenting you coffee." You said with a smile on your face.

"Of course I will teach you how to make a cup of coffee Y/n, but are you sure you want to learn just for his sake? I mean he is pretty mean to you..." She said worriedly, she was concerned with the way Kaneki had been treating you, no matter how much you tried to hide the pain you were in.

"Yep I am sure! I want to see Kaneki smile again, I haven't seen him smile or laugh since he got his memories back. If I can see him smile it will make me the happiest person in the world. I love him, and I will always love him no matter what!" You said with a huge smile on your face, you knew that it hurt you but you wanted to try for Kaenki's sake, he deserved to be happy.

"Alright Y/n I will give you a quick lesson now, and if you can come in first thing in the morning I will teach you again then, but first make a cup of coffee, and I will try it to see how good it is and how to help you improve."

You nodded as Touka got the supplies that you would need out. When she was finished you walked over and began. You poured the water in swirling patterns trying to get the full flavor of the coffee beans. When you were finished you waited about a minute for it to brew and then released the tap at the bottom. You watched as it steadily filled the glass that you were making for Touka. You handed her the cup and watched as she slowly took the cup and carefully took a sip. You could feel your hands shaking, you were scared that is was going to be horrible once again.

"It is pretty good Y/n. I can still help you on a few things and I will also give you something special you can put into his drink that will help improve the taste. Since I know you know that Kaenki is a ghoul."

Touka gave you a few pointers then and then made you a cup of coffee to bring home to Kaneki. You rushed home being careful not to spill any of the coffee out of the cup, you knew that Kaneki was already going to yell at you for taking so long so you wanted to be sure that you got there fairly quickly. When you opened the door you were meet with a very irritated Kaneki, he was glaring at you.

"You are late Y/n, how long does it take to get a cup of coffee? It had better not be cold either."

"I am sorry I took so long Kaneki. I didn't mean to take so long." This seemed to only make him more upset with you.

"You're sorry are you, well because you took too long you can forget about me giving you another chance for you to make my coffee." He snatched the coffee from your hands, and then started to walk away but not before he left one last comment. "I don't even know why I am with you."

You could feel the tears burning up in your eyes, you wanted to cry to let all your feelings out. But you knew that, that would only upset Kaneki more. So you held back your tears and put on your usual smile.

"Alright Kaneki, I am going to head to bed. Good night I love you."

He didn't even acknowledge your words, but you still smiled and walked to your room. Kaneki had made you start using the guest room after he got his memories back. He hadn't kissed you or hugged you either, you were lonely. You secretly wished that he would go back to the way he was when he was Haise. You missed Haise, you had promised him that you would love him no matter what, but sometimes it was really hard.

Kaneki could be very cruel, and he didn't even treat you like his significant other anymore, instead he treated you more like his servant. You closed and locked your door and sat down on your bed. You picked up the frame that held your wedding picture in it.

The two of you looked so happy in it; you wished you could go back to those days. To the days where he smiled, laughed, made silly puns, held you, kissed you, and told you that he loved you. You could feel the hot tears running down your cheeks. You missed him, and you wanted him to be happy again. You buried your face into your pillow, not wanting Kaneki to hear you crying. You hugged the photo to your chest, and cried yourself to sleep.

When you awoke the next morning Kaneki had already left for work. You had a day off from work today, and so you immediately headed to the café where Touka was waiting for you.

"Good morning Y/n. You ready to begin your lessons?"

"Yep I sure am Touka!" Touka flashed you a worried look when she saw your red and swollen eyes.

"Y/n were you crying last night?"

"Oh ummm... yes..." She gave you a look that told you, you best better tell me why.

"Why?"

"Kaneki said I took too long so he wasn't going to allow me to make him coffee, and he didn't respond to me when I told him I loved him. It is a silly reason I know-"

"That asshole! I am going to beat him to a bloody pulp when I see him again!"

"Touka please! He was probably worried as to why I took so long he was waiting by the door... and ummm..."

"That doesn't give him the right to constantly treat you like shit Y/n! Why don't you just leave him already? All he does is put you down. He doesn't even treat you like his wife anymore."

You looked at Touka with tears in your eyes, and then softly whispered "Because I promised Haise I would love him even when he got his memories back."

Touka sighed, and knew that it was no use trying to argue with you. You loved him so much that you would work yourself to death trying to make him happy, and Touka was concerned that you wouldn't be happy in the end.

"Alright then Y/n, let's get started with your lesson."

"Yep, let's do this Touka!"

It was a good thing that your shift at the CCG didn't start until noon, it took you awhile to get a handle on making the coffee. But you tried with all your heart, you were determined to make Kaneki smile.

When the lesson had finished headed straight for the CCG building, it was almost noon, so you had to hurry to get there. You ran down the street, your feet barely hitting the ground with each step you took.

You sat down in your chair breathing a sigh of relief you had just barely made it on time, and if you were late Kaneki was sure to get angry with you again. You didn't work with Kaneki directly, although you used to be in the same squad as him when he was still Haise.

You got to work, and time seemed to go very slow. You decided it was time for a break after several hours of paperwork from the last mission you went on. You sighed as you began to think of how you were going to give Kaneki the coffee you were going to make him. He did say last night that he was no longer going to drink your coffee.

You put your head on your desk and sighed. 'How am I going to do this? I could make the coffee at :re, and tell him that Touka made it, or I could make it at home and hope he doesn't notice that I made the coffee at home. No making it at :re is probably my best option, if he figures out that I was tricking him he would probably forbid me from even entering the apartment.' You decided, and with a sigh you got back to doing your paper work, and continued working on it until you were done with work for the day.

You started to head towards your shared apartment with Kaneki, you knew that around eleven o'clock he would want you to go and get him some coffee, and you had decided that since you had passed Touka's test earlier that you would give it to Kaneki. You were smiling the entire way home hoping that you were going to be able to see Kaneki smile soon.

You surprisingly got home before Kaneki and you immediately set to work on trying to make him smile you were going to go all out from now on. You were going to see him smile again even if it was the last thing you did.

You put silly little sticky notes all over the apartment hidden that had little puns on them like for the coffee machine if he actually decided to make his own coffee you had "I can't expresso how much you mean to me." Just little things that were sure to make anyone smile and you were determined to have Kaneki smile.

You heard the door open and you immediately went to great Kaneki. You hoped that he would smile today, even though you did this every single day and he never smiled at you.

"Welcome home Kaneki! How was work?" You said cheerfully with a huge smile on your face. However he still wore the same cold expression on his face that he always had. But he then said something unexpected, since it was still very early. Well he asked you to go and get him some coffee from :re. Well he didn't ask for it it was more like demanded that you get him some.

"Y/n go get me some coffee from :re." You immediately smiled.

"Yep, sure thing Kaneki! I will be back soon! I love you!"

You ran to :re as fast as your legs would carry you, you swung open the door that even Touka jumped when she saw you rush through the door.

"Y/n? What are you doing here?"

"I came to make coffee, I have a plan to make it here so Kaneki dosen't know that I made it. You said I passed your test today and that my coffee was really good, so I am going to trick Kaneki so that he is still going to drink my coffee without knowing that I made it." Touka frowned at you, obviously not thrilled with the idea.

"Y/n you do know then you will not get credit for making it. He will probably just become angry with you, when he finds out what you are up to. You do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do Touka, but I can't let that hold me back."

"Alright just make sure that you get him to smile again Y/n." She was still frowning but you were encouraged by her warm words and gave her a warm and gentle smile.

"Of course I will, I will make sure he is always happy! After all he does deserve to be happy too!"

You heard Touka sigh, but you just went on your way to make Kaenki's coffee. You put your full concentration into it, so that you would make it just right. When you were done you took a little sip and you thought that it tasted really good. So you said thanked Touka and you headed back to the apartment.

You smiled the entire way there, you were hopeful that Kaneki would smile, and be happy again. Or at least smile it was just coffee after all but that didn't matter to you. You were happy that he was going to drink your coffee, and that maybe you would get home to him greeting you at the door. Heck maybe he would even reply to you saying I love you. You knew you were getting too hopeful but you wanted to have hope that things would get better between the two of you.

When you opened the door, you carefully made your way to Kaneki with his coffee. You were smiling, and hoped that he would like it and wouldn't notice that you made it. Touka said that after her help it tasted very good, but you were still really nervous. You set the cup down in front of him, and watched as he slowly lifted the cup to his lips and took a long drink. He swallowed it, you wanted to do a victory dance but held it in. He was drinking your coffee, this alone made you so happy, so you decided to take it a step farther and ask him what he thought of it.

"How is your coffee Kaneki?" You said smiling at him, you knew he wouldn't think much of the question due to the fact you asked him it every time he was drinking coffee.

"It is fine, it tastes like the usual coffee you get from :re." You swear you could feel yourself smile brighter at those words. You decided to excuse yourself, while you went to your room so you could quietly do a victory dance, so you wouldn't give yourself away.

You felt as though you were really making progress, with your goal. Now you just had to keep working to get him to smile. You were so happy, you just wanted to run up to him and kiss him, but you had to contain yourself because he would probably get angry with you, and you would fight and you didn't want to fight with Kaneki.

As the next few months went by you worked even harder to try, and get Kaneki to smile. You would get discouraged at times, but whenever he drank the coffee you made him without him knowing that you made it, it would always fill you with determination once again to try your best to make him smile. That was until the night he found out that you were making the coffee.

You were heading to :re as usual to make Kaneki his coffee, and of course you made it but you weren't expecting Kaneki to walk in to :re several minutes after you, while you were in the midst of making his coffee. You looked up in shock as your e/c met with his grey ones. He was furious, and you could tell just by his eyes. Touka looked at you both, you three were the only ones in the café at the time which was a blessing.

"Y/n I thought I said you weren't allowed to make me coffee anymore?!" The look in his eyes scared you, as he glared at you. Touka decided to step in seeing that you were in shock.

"Kaneki, Y/n did nothing wrong so would you please calm down."

"No Touka, she can't even listen to me, when I don't want her to do something, and she always does things that I don't like now move Touka. I am taking Y/n home, so we can talk about this."

You watched as he pushed past Touka and came towards you. He grabbed your arm, and dragged you from the café. He was holding your arm tightly as he dragged you towards your home, even after you told him that you could walk on your own, he wouldn't listen, and his grip on your arm was too tight for you to break free of his grasp.

When you reached the apartment, he let go of your arm and then locked the door. You stared at him, unsure of what to do or say. You knew that this was going to escalate into a fight but, you didn't know how bad of one it was going to be.

"Y/n, why can't you be like Touka? She at least knows how to speak up for herself, and not be a little cry baby."

He was always comparing you to Touka, and even though the two of you were friends it still hurt. He always made it seem like Touka was better than you, and you hated it. You could feel the hot tears running down your face.

"You can't do anything right, sometimes I even wonder why I married you instead of Touka. Touka would listen to me, or at least stand up for herself unlike you. You just do stupid things like putting sticky notes on things with puns, or making me coffee after I already told you your coffee tastes disgusting. You can't even do your job properly, why do you even try so hard? Especially for something that will not ever happen, it won't ever happen."

"Because I love you..." You said quietly, tears still streaming down your face. You say his eyes harden even more at you.

"I don't love you so stop trying Y/n. You will only piss me off more."

You felt your heart shatter at those words, you already knew that he probably didn't love you, but you still had hope that he did, but now that last of that hope was dashed away from you. You looked at him with tears in your eyes still, and you mustered up the last of your courage to say something.

"I try because I love you, and I want you to be happy, and to see you smile again. I want to see you smile again, I want you to kiss me again, I want you to hold me, tell me silly again, I want you to be happy again! What is so wrong with that?! I try so hard... but you don't even care! Why is that?! Do you hate me?! Do you want me out of your life Kaneki?! Just tell me what you want!" You yelled at him, tears still streaming down your face as he glared at you. That was when you felt a sharp sting on your check. You moved your hand up to where it stung and looked at him.

He had smacked you, his eyes were hard and cold, and you could just stare at him as he finally told you what he wanted.

"I don't care what you want Y/n, just leave me alone. I don't love you, I hate the fact that you seem to think that you can make me smile. Nothing can make me smile anymore; the man you loved is dead. So stop trying to love me, I don't understand why you try so hard, it is so stupid, because you love me? What a stupid reason."

You looked up at him, sadness in your eyes.

"I promised you...no I promised Sasaki that I would love him even when he got his memories back. Even if he was not the same I promised him that, I don't intend to break that promise either Kaneki. I promised you Kaneki, so I won't stop trying until the day I am dead and buried."

He looked at you, you thought you saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes for just one moment, but it soon disappeared and he was back to being angry with you.

"I don't care what you do just leave me alone and stay out of the way."

You sighed as you watched him walk towards your once shared bedroom, and when his retreating form finally vanished behind the door you too headed to your room. You once again looked at your wedding photo, and smiled. It was such a happy memory, and it always made you smile.

The next day a large scale mission was announced for the CCG. The had supposedly found the real location of Aogiri and were planning to attack the next day. As usual everyone was given a last testament for them to fill out in the case of their death.

Death was something that scared you, but you knew it was a part of the job, and it happened. You were scared but didn't show it, as you silently filled out the form. For some reason you had a sickening feeling that something was going to go wrong. You hoped you were wrong, you really did.

The next day everyone headed out for the mission. Kaneki was in a different group than you, and you knew that if something were to happen to you the likely hood of ever seeing him before your death was unlikely and nearly impossible, but you wanted to hang onto the hope that he would still be able to make it to you.

The fighting had begun, the sounds of screams and ripping flesh echoed through your ears. You swung your quinque, done and through a ghoul, doing your best to stay alive and help the others. That was when you saw Kaneki in the distance, you had cleared out the area you were in and decided to order your squad to go and help them over there. You ran towards Kaneki, your feet thumping on the ground, you started fighting against the ghouls and you could hear Kaneki scold you.

"Y/n we don't need your help! You need to clear out the area assigned to you!"

"We have already done that! The faster we help you and get this done the faster we can clear this place out of the ghouls."

He said nothing more and let your team help him and his team fight against the many ghouls who just seemed to keep coming. Wave after wave, there seemed to be no end to them. That was when you saw a ghoul sneaking up behind Kaneki. He was different and he seemed to have a kakuja. You went to defend Kaenki's back, fighting against the insanely strong ghoul, you swung your quinque but you weren't quick enough and the ghoul stabbed you through the chest.

You wanted to scream to let it all out, but you knew that if you did that it would only cause more deaths around you. The ghoul came closer and closer to you, holding an evil smirk on his lips. He leaned down to your ear and whispered.

"You smell delicious mind if I take a bite?" He gave you no time to answer and he quickly took a large bite of your shoulder. You couldn't hold back the scream this time, you let out a shrill scream that made Kaneki turn to look at you. By this point the ghoul had picked you up by the neck and you were struggling to breathe. That was when you saw a flash of a red tentacle, and felt yourself falling to the ground.

"Y/n!" You heard Kaneki say as you laid there bleeding on the ground in front of him. He took you into his arms and held you up into a sitting postion. You groaned in pain, you knew you only had minutes left, and you would soon be nothing more than a memory in this cruel and ugly world.

"Y/n, don't you dare leave. Didn't you saw you were going to make sure I was happy, and that I would smile, don't you dare leave me here now!"

You smiled up at Kaneki, and you felt blood leaving from your lips, and you could feel the tears streaming down your face.

"I am sorry Kaneki...it looks like I won't be able to attain my goal of making you smile, and laugh again. I am so sorry..."

"Don't you dare apologize! You are not going to die you hear me! You are going to live a long and healthy life with me! Don't you dare even think about dying!" He was yelling at you trying to get you to stay awake with him, and each time he saw you blink he thought it would be the last time you closed your eyes, but you knew you couldn't go without telling him one more thing.

"Kaneki...I love you..."

You watched as his eyes widened, and for the first time in months tears started to stream down his face. You could feel your breath becoming slower and deeper and your heart beat slowing down. Your eyes fluttered closed, and your breathing stopped, and your heart ceased to beat. You were gone, dead, never to return to the cruel world. You never did get to see him smile again, or hear those words that you so longed to hear. The words that he never replied to, you never got to hear them, and now you never would because you were gone.

Kaneki's POV

I held her in my arms, watching as she took her last breath, and said her last words.

"Kaneki...I love you." And with those words she slipped away, her eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing stopped. I felt tears streaming down from my eyes, I wanted her to open them one last time so she could hear what I had to say.

"I love you too Y/n. I am sorry, I am so sorry. I was so horrible to you, and now your gone you can't even hear me anymore. Please! Please come back! Y/n! You can't leave me now! You said you were going to make me happy, and make me smile, and make me laugh! You can't leave now! Come on please! Please just open your eyes!"

I shook her gently hoping that they would open their beautiful e/c eyes just once more. I knew she didn't hear what I had said, and would never be able to hear it now.

After all that happened in the mission we were sent home, and I entered my now cold and lonely home by myself. They had given me their last testament, it was addressed to me though I didn't quite understand why, after all that I had done to them they still left something for me to read. I opened it slowly, my hands trembling a bit. Inside was a letter, and I was shocked at what it said.

Dear Kaneki,

I know you're probably really angry with me if your reading this, after all I was stupid enough to die if you're reading this. But I wanted to tell you, that I love you no matter what. I intend to keep that promise even in death. I know we didn't really get along for the past few months and I am really sorry about that maybe I should have tried harder to get you to smile and be happy again. I think my only regrets were that I never got to see your beautiful smile or hear that you love me again. Your smile always made me happy; now that I am gone I hope that you live a happy and long life, even if I am not there with you. I love with all my heart Kaneki Ken! I hope you live a long and wonderful life!

With lots of love,

Y/n

I broke down into tears once again, Y/n had always tried their best to make me happy, but I was too pig headed to even accept it. Y/n always but me and my health before taking care of their own, and I haven't done anything for them. I scream and cry and beg for someone to bring them back, to bring Y/n back to me. So I can hold them in my arms and tell them I love them. I was so cruel, so very cruel. I wish I could take it back, and tell them how sorry I am and how much I love them. But the dead cannot hear, and the dead can never come back, no matter how much you wish or beg for it.


	23. Pajama Cuddles Haise Sasaki X Reader

~Unedited~  
You were staying the night at your boyfriend Sasaki's house tonight. You were really excited, to be going over to his house for once. you were always excited to go over there and see everyone it was always a treat for you. Saiko, and the rest were always happy to see you, and you love hanging out with them. They treated you like family, and you did the same.   
When you finally made it to Sasaki's house you knocked on the door, and were greeted by your loving boyfriend in his bunny pajamas. He was so cute that you thought you were going to explode with the overload of cuteness you were getting right now.  
"Hey Y/n your here! I was thinking tonight we could watch a movie in our pajamas, and cuddle. If that is okay with you." He said somewhat nervously. You wanted to explode right then and there going on about how you would love to cuddle and watch a movie, but instead you went with a simple answer."  
"Yes if course Sasaki I would love to do that!" You smiled brightly at the white and black haired man. He was such an adorable dork sometimes that it made you love him even more, if that was even possible.  
The two of you went into the house, and you went to change into your own pajamas since you were expecting to send the night anyways as you usually did when he invited you over to his house. They were also in the form of an adorable onesie, they were F/a styled. you loved this onesie because it was cute, and also soft. You hurriedly put it on and then rushed to Sasaki. It seemed like everyone else in the house were either in their rooms or out for the night. Which was highly unusual but you didn't think into it too much.   
You skipped down the hallway to Sasaki's room, he had a fairly large room, and bookshelves lined three out of the four walls in the room. You giggled for the millionth time at his banana poster and then made your way to the bed where your boyfriend was laying in wait for you.   
He had a large tv in front of his bed and he turned on your favorite movie. You began to cuddle in to his soft pajamas, he was warm and adorable. He wrapped a arm around you and held you close as the two of you watched the movie. Soon enough you two were sitting up with you in between his legs, and in front of him, with your back to his stomach. His arms wrapped around your waist and held you close.  
When the movie finished the two of you decided to cuddle more. You laid on top of him and buried you face into his muscular chest, he was still comfy despite all the muscle he had. You loved how when you were with him you felt absolutely safe as in nothing in the entire world could hurt you. You loved the feeling of security that only he could give to you and no one else.   
You sighed happily into his chest, and you heard him chuckle.  
"Do you love cuddling with me that much Y/n?" you looked up to his grey eyes, and smiled.  
"Of course I do Sasaki, I love your warmth, how comfy you are to lay on, and the feeling of being safe I get when I am in your arms. I also love being close to you because I love you very much and nothing could ever change that." He smiled at you and then you say his grey eyes get a mysterious glint in them that you didn't know what it meant.   
"Would you love me even if I tickled you to death."  
"Ye-wait what?' He then began to tickle you. You tried to wiggle your way out of his grasp but to no avail he was too strong for you. You rolled around on the bed as he continued his assault on your body. Tickling you every where you were ticklish at. He knew every spot that was ticklish and used it to his advantage. you still tried to get out of his grasp wiggling and rolling, but to no avail.  
"Sasaki please!" You said in between fits of laughter.  
"Please what my darling Y/n?"  
"Please stop tickling me! I can't take it anymore please stop! I will love you no matter what so please stop!"   
He finally stopped, and you laid there trying to catch your breath once more from all the laughing you were doing do to the the tickling. You then felt him lay on you and you smiled and started to play with his multi-colored strands of hair. His hair was so soft, you loved to stroke it, and he liked it too. It helped him relax and fall asleep.   
"Sasaki?"  
'Mhmm?" He replied sleepily.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Y/n." He said as he gathered up enough strength to reach up and peck your lips before he finally feel asleep on top of you. Soon enough you too were asleep, and dreaming pleasant dreams.   
the next morning when you awoke Sasaki was no longer in bed, but you could smell something heavenly coming from the kitchen. That usually meant that Sasaki was cooking, and so you ran to the kitchen, and gave him a hug from behind.  
"Good morning Sasaki."  
"Good morning Y/n. Are you hungry?" You looked at him with a face that pretty much said like what do you mean I am hungry? Of course I am hungry I needs food!  
He just chuckled at your face, as he knew what it meant. Then you remembered something where were the Q's, aka Sasaki's squad or his children. You looked around for them, but found that they were no where to be found so you decided to ask Sasaki.  
"Sasaki where are the children?"  
"Oh yeah they went to the hotsprings."  
You looked him in shock, you never thought that they would be the ones to go to a hot spring, but what you were mostly surprised about was that Sasaki didn't be the usual mother hen and go with them, to make sure that they didn't misbehave or anything.  
"I was surprised too, but it is good for them to go on trips once in a while."  
"That isn't what I was surprised about."   
"What were you surprised about then?"  
"That you didn't be the usual mother hen you are and follow you baby chicks to make sure they didn't misbehave or anything like that."  
"Y/n I have to let them live their lives too. Besides it meant that I could have some alone time with you." And before you could say anything he sealed your mouth with a loving kiss and then went back to making you breakfast.


	24. Just For One Day

~Unedited~

November 15, 2016

 

He watched as you disappeared from this cruel world. He was powerless to stop it, and no matter how he begged for your captors to let you go, they wouldn't. He watched your form struggle, trying to breathe despite the large hand that was wrapped tightly around your throat.

He watched as the light from your e/c eyes faded away. No matter how he begged, pleaded, or offered, theman wouldn't listen. Afterall it was all part of his plan to torture Kaneki, by killing the one he loves most in front of his eyes. It was cruel, all he could hear was the noise of you gurgling still struggling to find the air to breath, and his own pleas.  
"Please stop this! Kill me instead! Just don't hurt them please!" He begged over and over again. Until finally he saw the last of your life fade from your eyes and you stopped moving. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that you were gone.   
'I am so sorry Y/n, I should have protected you better, you were only human. You couldn't fight back against him. I couldn't even do anything because I was chained to this chair. I am so sorry Y/n. It is all my fault that you are gone, it is all my fault that you are dead. By the hands of that freak Jason. If only I was stronger, I could have protected you."  
It was soon after that, the he snapped and ate Jason, but it didn't ease his guilt not one bit. He missed you. From the way you smiled, to the way your voice told him over and over again that you loved him.   
He would visit your grave everyday, it didn't matter how busy he was, he always made time to go and see you. To tell you how sorry he was for letting anyone hurt you and that he couldn't save you. He wished that he could have just one more day, one more minute, one more second. So that he could see you just one last time, but instead he knew that he would have that image of you being strangled to death in front of him forever burned into his mind.   
He regretted ever falling into that man's trap, if he wouldn't have been so naive then maybe you would still be here with him. Maybe he would still see your beautiful smile, and hear you laugh, but no all of that was gone and there was nothing he could do to undo that. He would give anything to see you again, but he knew that unless he died he wouldn't be able to see you again. He also knew that if he were to die that you would kick his ass until he was alive again. Knowing you, you probably wanted him to live a long and happy life.   
He sighed as he once again started walking home, he had talked to that large grey stone for several hours, and even though it was a one sided conversation he was still happy. It didn't take away the feeling that he wanted to see you again, but he knew that it was impossible.  
What he didn't know was that one of the gods somewhere had taken pity on him. That they believed that he didn't deserve what he got, he had no bad karma, and no curse place on him. So there was no reason for him to be going through all of this pain. So he decided that the man named Kaneki Ken shall get his wish to see you again for just one day.  
~Your POV~  
You awoke in a warm bed, and heard the snores of someone beside you. You looked over to see the familiar face of your lover although he was different now. He had hair as white as snow, instead of his midnight black hair. His face although it looked peaceful while sleeping seemed to hold a somewhat tortured look on it. You remembered the last time you saw him, chained to a chair being tortured, and you remember the last thing you heard from him.  
'Please stop this! Kill me instead! Just don't hurt her.'  
You felt you heart beat in fear as you remembered the final moments of your life. Wait you felt your hear beat? You sat up in shock and ran to the bathroom. You could see yourself, your e/c eyes were full of life, and your skin glowed.   
'But how can this be I am dead? I am already dead aren't I ?' You heard a soft but loving voice echo through your head.  
"You were dead but now you are alive. Just for one day though." Your face then held a look of confusion, that quickly turned to shock as you saw a unfamiliar woman appear before you. She had long silver hair, and beautiful green eyes.   
"Who...who are you? And what do you mean I am alive for one day?" You said in shock to the woman.  
"I am the goddess of death. I have brought you back for this one day to grant this young man's wish of seeing you again. He no longer has much of a will to live, and needs to be reminded of what happiness feels like. He needs closure and a different parting memory other than you, the love of his life being strangled to death right in front of him. Do you understand?"  
You nodded your head to the woman in front of you. You were grateful that you were going to be able to see him, and tell him the things you never got to say to him when you were actually alive. But you overjoyed that you could be with him even if it was just for this one day. You went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. you began to stroke his hair as you used to to calm him down. He seemed to be having a nightmare of sorts and you decided that it would probably be the best way to calm him down without waking him.  
It was only seven am when you were once again awoken by the male beside you crying. You didn't know why he was crying but you sat up, and looked at him.

~Kaneki's POV~  
I woke up and felt a war body beside me. I shot up in shock, not believing what I was seeing it was them. It was Y/n. their face looked so peaceful sleeping there beside me. But how was this possible I watched Y/n die in front of me. what kind of cruel joke was this . I felt the tears running down my face as I looked at their sleeping form.   
It wasn't long before eI saw their e/c open and look up at me. Those beautiful e/c eyes were full of life once again. They looked concerned looking at me though, and it was then that I heard their voice. the voice that I had been missing for so long now.  
"Kaneki what's wrong? Are you hurt?" They spoke, they were actually alive and here with me. I didn't are how it had happened all I knew that I was so grateful to have them by my side once again. Some higher power out there heard my wish, and I was deeply grateful.  
"Your alive Y/n! How? How did this happen? I am so happy but how did this happen?" I watched as they looked up at me with sadness in their eyes.  
"A goddess, took pity on you and granted your wish. I will only be here for one day though Kaneki. I am sorry I can't stay longer." I put my head on their chest, and wrapped my arms around their neck, listening to their steady heartbeat. they were definitely alive, and only for one day. I had to tell them everything that I didn't get to saw while they were alive, I need to make this the happiest day of their life.   
~Your POV~  
You felt him wrapping his arms around you while burying his face into your chest. You didn't mind it though after all you loved him, and he was probably just listening to your heartbeat. You began to one more stroke his hair, his hair was so soft and you loved the feeling of it running between your fingers. You sighed happily, and you felt him let you go. He reached up to touch your face, being gentle and caring while he leant in to give you a small peck on the lips.   
His lips were warm, and soft for the brief moment they were there, and you could feel the ghost of them on your lips. You smiled while he looked at you and smiled too.  
"Y/n let's go on a date." You were shocked but happy when he said those words. You loved going on dates with Kaneki he was always sweet and took you to your guys favorite stores, and cafes.  
"Okay let's."  
You were already in clothing, since you arrived in them but you decided to change anyways. You had lived together with Kaneki while you were alive as it was so you decided to change out of what they had dressed you in for your funeral. You found your favorite outfit and dressed in that. The two of you then headed out.  
First you went to your favorite café it was small but charming. You got a coffee and a f/f. You loved the taste of it against your tongue, it was full of flavor and you loved being able to taste your favorite food once again. You watched as Kaneki happily sipped his black coffee watching you drink and eat your favorite things. You knew that it made him happy to see you happy. But you knew that you were here to make him happy, while also giving him the closure that he deserved with you.   
The two of you stayed there for a while longer talking and laughing, and just being a normal happy couple. You wished that this would never end, but you knew that it would eventually end and you would go back to being dead after the day was up.   
After a while the two of you left the café hand in hand and walked to Kaneki's favorite bookstore.   
"Y/n I want you to pick some books for me to read. If that is okay with you. I would love to read some that you suggest." You heard the male beside you say. you smiled at him, and then went to gather the books that you once loved.   
As you walked through the bookstore you could smell the wonderful smell of books, it was comforting. It was a smell that you loved, and would probably always love.   
You grabbed all of your favorite titles, and then made your way quickly back to Kaneki. He stood there waiting for you patiently even though you could see fear in his eyes. The fear that you would disappear before it was time for you to go. When he saw you , you immediately saw that he relaxed and his worry was gone. He took your hand once again and led you to the check out.   
The rest of the day was wonderful, it was nearly over and you knew that when the sunrises in the morning you would once again be gone, but you knew you had to give Kaneki the closure he deserved. It was three am. several more hours until the sun would rise and you would be gone. You knew that you had to talk to Kaneki before it was too late.  
"Hey Kaneki. Can we talk?" You said quietly, you watched him turn to look at you. The two of you were sitting on the couch in your once shared apartment.  
"Yeah Y/n, what do you need to talk about?" You took a gulp of air and then began to speak.  
"It wasn't your fault that I died." You say Kaneki stiffen and then open his mouth to say something, but you swiftly cut him off.  
"You couldn't have done anything, even if you are a ghoul, you were chained to that chair, and I watched him drug you. You weren't the one who ended my life Kaneki, the man who tortured you was., I know you still feel gulity, but I don't blame you for anything that happened that day. I was just so happy to see that you made it out of there alive, you were alive and that was all I cared about. I want you to live a long and happy life Kaneki. I love you and I always will, butI don't want to be the one thing in this world that causes you so much pain. I love you so, I need you to let me go."  
He looked at you with confusion in his grey eyes.  
"I don't understand Y/n. Let you go? How can I live happily if your not by my side? Your the love of my life, I wanted to marry you, have children together and live a normal life, but that was taken away from us and it was all my fault."  
You shook your head at him and the began to once again speak.   
"No Kaneki none of it was your fault. You were not the one that killed me so there is no reason to blame yourself. I want you to let me go and move on. It is okay for you to come and visit my grave every so often, but please try to find happiness that is all I want you to do. When you are happy I am happy. I wanted those things too, but fate and other plans for us, and I am so sorry that we didn't get to do those things, but even so I am sure you will find someone someday who you will love as much as me or maybe even more. Promise me that when the time comes you will open your heart to them. You will be happy again Kaneki trust me.."  
"But you will be gone Y/n I need you! Please I don't understand how I could ever find someone to love as much as you."  
"You will Kaneki trust me, and when you do I will be so happy, and just because you can't see me dosen't mean that I am gone forever. I will live on in your memory, and in your heart. Those are the two places that I never can truly die, because even if you forget me I will still be in your heart. Your heart holds all your love for people, and once you love someone they are forever etched into your heart, the same as the feelings you shared with them. They never fad away Kaneki."  
You saw Kaneki's grey eyes fill with sadness as he let the words you had said sink in. You knew that he knew you were right. You gently embraced him, and rubbed his back as he let out sobs into your chest.   
"Kaneki I will tell you something that my mother told me right before she passed away. would you like to hear it?"  
You say and felt him nod his head against your chest.  
"She told me that goodbye doesn't mean the end, it simply means I will miss you until we meet again." You smiled down at him as you watched his grew eyes look up at you with sadness in them. He knew that because it was getting lighter out that you would soon disappear from his side once again. But you just held him tight, and stroked his hair whispering that you loved him over and over again.  
He finally calmed down and sat up on his own. His grey orbs looking into your own e/c ones.   
"Y/n, I love you and I always will. It will take time for me to get over you, but I will promise you that I will be happy someday. You will always hold a special place in my heart, that no one else will occupy but you. I want to say that I love you and I always will." You watched as he walked in the bedroom and you heard him moving somethings around. He must of found what he was looking for because soon he came in holding a tiny black box.   
You looked at him in shock, if it was what you thought it was you were overjoyed and sad at the same time.  
"Y/n when you were alive I wanted to ask you to be my wife. I hope that you will still except this ring, it will be a token of my love for you and my promise that I will live a long and happy life. Just please say that you will accept."  
You looked up at him with tears flooding your eyes, yet you were smiling. You were happy and sad at the same time but it didn't matter all that mattered was that the both of you were happy in this one moment.  
"Yes of course I will accept, Kaneki I love you!" He slipped the small ring onto your finger, and then leaned in to give you a passionate kiss. You both heard the clock chime five am. It was time for your to go, you disappeared in a white flash of light, all of the clothing you had been wearing other than the clothes they had buried you in just fell off and onto the couch. However one thing had gone with you, and that was the ring.   
But the last thing you heard this time was something sweet, and not something saddening.   
"Good bye Y/n I love you."

~Time skip to when Kaneki is Sasaki~  
Sasaki walked through the cemetery, he had been visiting a former comrade that had recently died when he felt drawn to a certain grey stone not to far from him. He walked over to it curious, he read the name on the stone.   
"Y/n L/n. Hmmm... that name sounds familiar I don't know why though."  
"Sasaki!" He heard the love of his life yell not to far from him.  
"Yes Touka?"  
"What are you doing? Oh you were looking at a grave, I know them."  
"Huh you do?" Sasaki asked in confusion.  
"Yep, they used to be the lover of my old friend and coworker Kaneki Ken. He was going to propose to them but they were murdered before Kaneki could." Touka stated sadly. "They were a very nice person, they didn't deserve the ending they got, but I suppose that is fate."  
Sasaki for some reason felt tears streaming down his face. Touka looked at him with a a shocked expression.  
"I am sorry Sasaki I didn't mean to make you cry!" Sasaki quickly wiped away his tears using a handkerchief .  
"It is fine Touka, I am don't know why I am crying."  
"It is fine Sasaki. I am going to head to the bathroom that is near here. I will be right back okay." He watched the purple haired female walk towards the nearby bathroom. He then realized he had dropped his handkerchief, and bent down to grab it but a hand reached down and picked up for them.   
He looked up at them and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his lifetime. They had sparking e/c eyes, h/l h/c, and a beautiful smile on their face that would seem to make any one who saw it smile back at them. However they were dressed in what someone would probably be dressed in for their burial. They also had a beautiful ring adorning their left ring finger, and it looked oddly familiar to him, though he didn't understand why.  
"You dropped this sir."  
"Ahh thank you...ummm...."  
"My name is not important, you will remember in time. I just came to say thank you for keeping your promise to me. I am so happy that you did. Goodbye Sasaki, and remember goodbye simply means I will miss you, until we meet again." he then noticed that the person had walked past him.  
"Wait how did you know-?" When he turned around they were gone. No trace that they had ever been there, but he saw a small photograph laying on the ground. It was of a black haired male and a beautiful h/c, e/c eyed person. They were smiling and looked happy. He turned it over and saw that there was writing on the back.  
"Goodbye Kaneki, I love you." He put the photo in his pocket, and heard Touka calling him over to her. He smiled at her and then linked arms, and began to head out of the cemetery.  
But little did he know a certain h/c, e/c eyed person was sitting on top of the grave he had just visited smiling and waving at him. They then once again disappeared, never to be seen by neither Sasaki or Kaneki again until his death of old age came to steal him away.   
Only then were they met with their lover, where they walked into their next adventure together, hand in hand, like it was meant to be.


	25. Day at the mall Sasaki X Reader

Today was the day the two of you had decided that the two of you were going to go to the mall. It was nearing the holidays and you wanted to get gifts for everyone. So the two of you woke up in the early hours of the morning, and headed towards the closest shopping mall.   
You two walked in through the front entrance only to be greeted with a large group of people coming from behind you, nearly knocking the two of you off of your feet and on to the ground. You hung on to Sasaki's arm as you tried to get away from the people. You knew the mall was going to be crazy but you never expected it to be this crazy. The stores were crowded and you had to fight your way through them.  
Sasaki held half of your bags while you held the other half. You had nearly completed all of your shopping except for one person. Sasaki. He was standing right next to you how were you going to be able to sneak away from him to buy him a gift. He didn't even tell you what he wanted for the holidays. You wanted him to have the perfect gift and you tried to think of anything that he might need.   
'He just got new dress shirts for work, so that's out. What about a new book? But I don't know what books he has and which ones he doesn't he has a ton of books and I wouldn't want to give him one that he already has.' You let out a sigh, what in the world were you supposed to buy for a half-ghoul?   
"Y/n what is wrong?" Sasaki's voice broke you out of your thoughts.   
"Oh nothing Sasaki, it is just that I have no idea on what to get you or how I am going to get it." You hear him chuckle, and you looked at him confusion evident in your e/c eyes.   
"Y/n there is only one thing that I want from you." You heard him say, with a beautiful smile on his adorable face.  
"What is it? I will definitely get it for you!" You said with determination in your voice, you wanted to get him the best present ever. You watched he smiled down at you, and then leaned in closer to your ear.  
"I just want your heart." You blushed but giggled happily at his answer. He was absolutely adorable.

"But you already have that you goof ball." You said smiling at the multi-colored haired man, his grey eyes shinning with happiness, and his mouth in the form of a smile that stretched ear to ear. You returned the smile up at him your e/c eyes shinning with the same happiness as the man in front of you. 

"I know, but there isn't anything else I could ever want other than you." You smiled brightly at this, he somehow always knew the best words to say to you, always saying cheesy yet romantic things that would just make your heart flutter. You were always happiest in his arms.

"I love you Sasaki." You said with a bright smile on your face.

"I love you too Y/n." He said while he gently took your hand in his. And so the two of you continued your holiday shopping hand in hand.


	26. Confession With An Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~(A/n) Hello every body! You're probably thinking why is Author-chan uploading confession again? Well I gave it an alternate ending, in which you don't wake up from the dream aka if it wasn't actually a dream, so you could see what would have happened it I didn't end the other one in quite the same way. I am posting a partially edited version of confession with the alternate ending so those of you who haven't read it can read it here and now so you don't have to go back and read the totally unedited one even though it will be edited with the same as this one probably will. For those of you who have already read confession and get the gist of it I will put a begin here for when the alternate ending starts. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!~
> 
> ~Partially edited not completely edited though~

You were ready you told yourself. Today was finally going to be the day that you tell him. The day you tell him you like him. You had written a letter to him that you were going to give to him to tell him how you feel. You were scared though what if he said no? What if he said yes?

Your friends had all told you that you could do it and it gave you a confident boost. He was super nice, kind, smart, funny, a bookworm, and cute. You two had been friends for quite a while and when you first became friends you didn't think that you would ever feel this way about him. But as time went on, you found yourself liking him more than just a friend.

You were both walking towards the station like every other day after class. But you two would always part ways since you lived in opposite directions. You two laughed and joked as you walked to the station remembering when the both of you had met during drama club. You remember the first time you heard his name, your friend Kai had introduced him when he first joined.

This was in your third year of high school and you didn't think that any of the third years were going to join any of the clubs. But one did and his name was Kaneki Ken. You two became fast friends and he even got the lead role in the play you were putting on that year. He was amazing you had always admired his acting skills. You were brought out of your reminiscing of the past by Kaneki's voice.

"Y/n we are here."

"Oh yeah we are here silly me daydreaming again." You say as you giggle at yourself for getting caught again.

"Alright I am going to leave you here! Be safe on your way home!"

"Oh wait Kaneki I almost forgot to give you this!"

"What is it?"

"Just read it okay!" You said as you ran away towards where you train would be pulling in as though not to miss the train. But in reality you were just too embarrassed to watch him read it and you were already scared enough of what he would say.

When you got on the train you sat down on a seat luckily it wasn't rush hour so the train was not too crowded. You sat and plugged in your headphones to get your mind off of what you just did you were so scared that you were going to ruin your friendship with him, but you knew he wasn't the type of guy who would just not be your friend after something like this. But you were still scared as to what he was going to say.

When you got home you texted your best friend to tell them that you finally did it you finally gave him the letter, the letter that you had been holding on to for a month trying to work up the courage to put it in his hands. But now that you had given it to him you were felt calm but also nervous. You went to bed and slept waiting for the next day when you would finally find out how he feels about you.

You go to school but his class went on a trip to a local publisher, so you wouldn't see him at all that day and instead waited for tomorrow when you knew that you would see him. The next day you say him in class and he just acted normal which you were grateful for you two even walked to the station together and he still acted normal with you even though your heart was beating a million miles an hour so nervous for when he would finally answer you.

This went on for months, you waited patiently not wanting to annoy him but you were almost certain that he didn't like you in that way. After all he never answered you. Then one day one of your friends told you that he only likes you as a friend, and that he didn't want to tell you because he was afraid of hurting you.

But this hurt you even more, you felt like he didn't think that you were deserved an answer and it hurt it hurt so much. You still acted normally together, laughing and joking and walking to the station together. But then one day he confessed to another girl without telling you his answer himself to your feelings.

What made it worse was that he would hug you and stuff like that even though he had a girlfriend and it felt like he was leading you on. It hurt so much.

You watched as he gradually grew further away from you and your friendship. You were jealous of the girl, you wish that you had what she had. They were always happy together but you still liked him even though he had a girlfriend.

You told yourself that you needed to move on and start liking someone else but it was so hard. You told yourself that as long as he was happy that was what mattered but it still hurt you wanted to move on but you couldn't forget those feelings you had for Kaneki. But you didn't want to call him out on him never answering your letter to you personally.

You supported his relationship throughout the entirety of it, until one day he said he needed your help with something. You walked with him to a nearby cafe to see what he he needed help. It felt just like old times before you two had been best friends. Things had been awkward mainly for you for the last two years.

"Y/n you're probably wondering why I asked you out here to help me with something."

"Yeah I mean you never ask me for help."

"Well you are the only girl that I know that can help me with this."

"Really what is it?"

"I want to propose to Touka."

You felt your heart shatter into a million pieces at that one sentence but you smiled through the pain. You didn't want Kaneki to know that you were hurt, that still after all this time you liked him, so you smiled through it.

"Really that is great Kaneki!"

"Yeah but I don't know how to ask her."

"Well where, did you guys first meet or where did she confess to you?"

"Well we meet in a cafe and she confessed to me in the park at sunset."

"I would go with take a nice walk in the park at sunset after a nice dinner and then at the spot she confessed propose to her."

"Wow that sounds really nice thank you Y/n!"

"You're welcome Kaneki! After all, what are friends for!" You said still smiling even though you just wanted to go home and cry your eyes out and cuddle you (cat or dog or whatever you prefer). But it didn't seem like Kaneki was done talking.

"Y/n I am really nervous about asking her this what if she says no?"

This was the same thing you had asked Kai when you told him you were going to confess to Kaneki, and you were half tempted to bring up the subject of that confession years ago but you couldn't do it you didn't want to make him sad. So instead you looked at the table trying to hold back the tears, you took a deep breath before you once again looked up at him and smiled.

"I am sure she will say yes Kaneki she loves you right! So there is nothing to worry about it, I am sure everything will work out in the end for you two." You looked up and put on the brightest smile you could muster in this situation. His grey eyes filled with determination, he looked as though he now had enough confidence to pop the question to Touka right now.

"Thanks Y/n! That really reassured me!"

"You're welcome Kaneki. Oh look at the time I almost forgot I had an appointment with a friend to do some shopping and I am going to be late!"

"Oh alright see you later Y/n!"

You smiled and waved and then ran to the station. You couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They streamed down your face as you ran, you saw several people giving you worried looks but ignored them as you ran.

'Why do I have to be so in love with him? He doesn't even like me back! So what is the point of loving him!?' You cried all the way back to the apartment.

When you opened the door you ran to your bed and fetched your pet and cuddled up under the covers and cried. You were so hurt, you honestly just felt like crap. You wanted to start over somewhere new, so you went online and started looking for a job, in a new city, or even a new country.

~Time skip to the wedding day~

You sat in your seat watching as Kaneki and Touka said their vows to one another while smiling at each other. You smiled and congratulated the newlyweds. While inside you were sad but you couldn't do anything about it, you wanted him to be happy even if it meant that you were going to be unhappy after all that is what it means to love someone.

At the wedding party Kaneki and Touka did all the things that a normal happy couple would do with each other at their wedding party. You smiled and laughed like everyone else but inside it was killing you. That was when everyone decided to tell stories about the past of Kaneki and Touka. Everyone laughed and giggled at the funny stories. But then a very drunk Kai got up on the stage.

"So I got a really good story about Kaneki everyone!"

"What is it?" Everyone but you asked you silently prayed that he was not going to go there to that one story that you didn't want to talk about. If Kaneki found out you would be absolutely mortified, this was his and Touka's special day and you didn't want to be the one who ruins it for them.

"So Kaneki used to be in our Drama Club back in high school, it was his first year and he got the lead in the play!"

You could hear everyone whisper wow in amazement. But you knew where he was going but you could do anything unless you went up there and told him to be quiet and well that would just make them more curious. So you decided to try and quietly sneak out of the room and outside where you knew you wouldn't have to hear it but it was too late Kai had noticed you sneaking out the back door and stumbled over to you.

"Awee~ Y/n are you embarrassed because you know I am going to tell everyone how you were silently rejected by Kaneki after you worked so hard to confess to him?"

You stood there and started to cry you were embarrassed and mortified, your best friend just told everyone your biggest secret. You flung open the door and ran out you ran to the nearby park and sat down on a bench and cried you couldn't believe that had just happened. you should have played it off as a joke and said he is drunk and he doesn't know what the heck he is even talking about but you were to embarrassed and ashamed of yourself. You sat there on the bench for who knows who long until you felt someone drape a warm coat over your shoulders, and put a hand on your head.

"Y/n." He softly said.

You knew it was him the one person you didn't want to chase after you on his wedding night, Kaneki.

"Shouldn't you be with Touka right now?"

"Yeah but I was worried about you Y/n you're one of my best friends."

This just made you cry even harder and get up and run you didn't stop running you just kept running right on into the forest, where you hid under a tree. But of course it had started to rain. It was a long time until you felt that warm hand on your shoulder again.

"Y/n come on you are going to get a cold if you stay out here in the rain or even worse get hypothermia."

"Kaneki go be with your wife. This is your day you shouldn't worry about me just go be happy."

"But how can I be happy if my best friend isn't?"

"I am happy if you are happy with Touka, and happy with her. Your happiness is my happiness."

"That isn't the problem though according to Kai you still have feelings for me. Is that true?"

"Kaneki. It doesn't matter anymore you are married now to a beautiful girl who loves you unconditionally. So even if I did still have feelings for you it is too late you are married now."

"Y/n."

"Kaneki."

"Please just answer the question."

"Fine yes I do still have feelings for you! I love you for crying out loud! I never got an answer from you and Kai told me you only see me as a friend! You didn't care enough about me to give me a straight answer Kaneki. I tried moving on but I can't I have loved you for five years now, ever since we were in the drama club together!"

"Y/n I am sorry..."

"I know you don't return my feelings after all you got married today. So go be happy with your wife and promise me you will have a good life."

"Why are you talking like this Y/n this isn't like you what are you going to do?"

"I am going to go to America and start my life over. I already have a job offer so I am taking it I was planning on telling you later but I probably won't be seeing you again since I don't want to get in the way of your marriage."

"Y/n you didn't even let me finish how I was going to respond to you and what do you mean going to America! I am sorry I never told you how I felt but was scared too okay. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well what you did hurt me more than you just telling me flat out how you felt. But even then I probably still would have like you anyways Kaneki."

He stared at you for a minute and then decided to speak up.

"Y/n I am sorry."

(A/n: If you have read the confession already you can start here)

You stood there with tears in your eyes as you watched him walk towards you, his hand out stretched trying to talk a hold of your hand. You started running; you didn't care where you would end up, just anywhere away from him. You couldn't bear to hear anymore, see anymore, and tell anymore.

The cold drops of rain continued to pelt you as you ran through the wooded area. You could hear him calling from behind you. He sounded desperate, but even so you kept running. You knew that there could be ghouls out hunting, but you didn't care.

"Y/n!!!"

You could still hear him, you kept running, and running, and then you tripped. When you felt the impact of the cold earth beneath you, you realized something. You realized you had no idea where you were in these woods. You had left your purse and phone back at the reception party.

Now that you were no longer moving at such a fast pace you were freezing. You listened for Kaneki's voice, but you could no longer hear him, his desperate cries that called your name. The sound of his voice no longer reached your ears. You slowly got up, pain going through your entire body. You decided that you should probably try to find your way back to the park so that you could find your way home.

You were shivering now, and fear started to set in as you realized how far into the woods you had gone. You had heard stories of people being devoured by ghouls in the late night hours in the woods. It wasn't just in the alley ways but if there was someone foolish enough to go out in the woods at night they would surely be devoured.

You began to move faster from the way you were running but it was all a blur, and you couldn't tell if you were going the right direction anymore. You pushed on though and continued moving, you had to get back to the park. You had to start your new job in America. You had to forget about Kaneki.

That was when you heard a voice speak up from behind you.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little girl lost in the forest."

You whipped your head around towards the menacing voice that spoke. The piercing black and red eyes were the only thing you could make out in the nearly complete darkness. Fear enveloped your entire being; you could feel your heart racing you were scared.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here at night. That is when monsters like me come out." He said while laughing. "You wouldn't mind if I took just one tiny, tiny bite would you?"

You started to back away from the man, he unleashed a wing like thing from his back, as he stalked towards you. It illuminated the area and you could make out the man's face. His dark hair was shaggy and long, his eyes were piecing filled with hunger, and his mouth, his mouth held the most sickening smile you had ever seen.

You let out a loud scream, hoping that someone anyone would hear you. You knew it was in vain, you were so far out in the woods that you couldn't even see the lights from the close city. Even Kaneki, you had no idea how long you had gone without hearing his voice. He was probably on his way back to the reception by now, given up on trying to talk to you about this and calm you down.

You could feel the tears streaming down your face, they were warm. You turned and started running, you knew that it would be in vain but you decided to try, try to hang on to the hope that maybe, just maybe you could make out of these woods and back to your home. You began to scream for help as you ran. You guessed the ghould didn't expect you to run but he was now closely chasing after you.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!!!"

You were sprinting through the forest, but you kept willing yourself to go faster. You had to somehow outrun or loose this ghoul that was chasing you.

"It is no use! No one can help you now, my dear little pet." The sickening voice said behind you.

That was when you felt your foot hit a root as you once again tripped. You tried to get up but as soon as you put weight on your ankle you went back down again. You knew you were injured, you couldn't escape; you could hear your own heart beat in your ears now. The thumping noise kept reverberating as you could hear the sickening laughter as he drew closer.

"You thought you could escape from me how cute. But I am afraid this game of cat and mouse is over now. So now it is time to eat."

This was the last thing you heard before you felt a stinging pain, and then saw a flash of red and black.

~Kaneki's POV~

I couldn't believe the words coming out of Kais mouth. Y/n still had feelings for me, even though it has been several years, and I could never give her an answer.

I had a slight crush on her yes, but I was a ghoul. So I decided to not answer her and when Kai had asked me I told him I just saw her as a good friend. I didn't want to hurt and I figured it would just be better to push my feelings aside for her, and hopefully fall in love with another. I did this because we could never have a normal relationship.

When I stood up, and took a step forward before Touka stopped me.

"Kaneki, please bring her back. I feel so sorry for her; she was just mortified in front of everyone here. She didn't deserve to have everyone know that before. I also know that she supports our relationship as long as you are happy, so please bring her back, so we can have Kai apologize to her."

Everyone in the room agreed, with a nod or a slight yes.

"You have my word that I will bring her back."

I started running out the door after her. I followed her scent to a small park that sat next to a large forest. She was sitting on a bench sobbing. I walked over to her and place my jacket over her shoulders. She was only in a light dress and it was freezing out here and I didn't want her to get sick. I put my hand on her head, and spoke her name softly.

"Y/n."

That was when she spoke, her voice was soft and she sounded as if she was broken.

"Shouldn't you be with Touka right now?"

"Yeah but I was worried about you Y/n you're one of my best friends." It was true I was severely worried, I could guess she was never going to tell anyone but Kai about that and now every one of her friends, including me knew. I was worried that I might not ever see her again if she left that way. I heard her start crying louder, as she suddenly stood up and ran toward s the forest. I chased after her once again following. As I chased her it began to rain, the rain made it even colder than it already was. When I found her she was sitting under a tree crying still, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Y/n come on you are going to get a cold if you stay out here in the rain or even worse get hypothermia."

"Kaneki go be with your wife. This is your day you shouldn't worry about me just go be happy."

"But how can I be happy if my best friend isn't?"

"I am happy if you are happy with Touka, and happy with her. You happiness is my happiness Kaneki."

"That isn't the problem though according to Kai you still have feelings for me. Is that true?" I needed to know if Y/n still actually had feelings for me. I didn't even think about the fact that she may when I asked her to help me propose to Touka, and I felt horrible I shouldn't have done that, she was probably even hurt by that.

"Kaneki. It doesn't matter anymore you are married now to a beautiful girl who loves you unconditionally. So even if I did still have feelings for you it is too late you are married now!" She shouted at me, but even so I stood my ground, I needed to know for certain.

"Y/n."

"Kaneki."

"Please just answer the question."

"Fine yes I do still have feelings for you! I love you for crying out loud! I never got an answer from you and Kai told me you only see me as a friend! You didn't care enough about me to give me a straight answer Kaneki. I tried moving on but I can't I have loved you for five years now, ever since we were in the drama club together!"

"Y/n I am sorry..." I didn't know what to say to this , it stung because it was the truth. I never answered her confession. I never even thought that she might have been hurt from that. I figured that it was one of those things she was better off not knowing. I felt horrible, if I had maybe rejected her from the start we wouldn't be in this position today. I wouldn't have shattered her heart so badly if I did it then, but I knew that I also had feelings for her, but could never act on them due to me being half ghoul from Rize. It was my fault she was hurting.

"I know you don't return my feelings after all you got married today. So go be happy with your wife and promise me you will have a good life." This scared me, I was afraid that if I left her now I would never see her alive again.

"Why are you talking like this Y/n this isn't like you what are you going to do?"

"I am going to go to America and start my life over. I already have a job offer so I am taking it I was planning on telling you later but I probably won't be seeing you again since I don't want to get in the way of your marriage."

She is moving to America to start a new life? I don't want her to leave, I love her. Wait what am I thinking? I love Touka, not Y/n. She is my wife, but either way I can't let her go she is my best friend other than Hide and Kai. So I decided to try and explain to her, my thought process.

"Y/n you didn't even let me finish how I was going to respond to you and what do you mean going to America! I am sorry I never told you how I felt but was scared too okay. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well what you did hurt me more than you just telling me flat out how you felt. But even then I probably still would have like you anyways Kaneki."

She was right, from what I could tell from the way she is feeling right now. She is still hurting from never knowing, straight from me. Yet all I could do was apologize, and keep apologizing to her.

"Y/n I am sorry."

I walked towards her my hand outstretched, I was hoping that she would take my hand, and we could go back to the party and get her warmed up, and talk about this together. But she started to cry once again, and took off. I ran after her, calling her name as I did, but she didn't stop. She just kept running. I kept calling her until my voice started to crack and I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me. But I continued to chase after her; I couldn't smell her scent because of the pouring rain so I had to continue to run hoping that I would find her alive and in one piece.

That was when I heard a loud and ear piercing scream to the right of me. It sounded like Y/n, so I took off after the sound of the voice.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!!!"

I willed myself to run faster, she sounded closer this time, but it was obvious that she was in trouble and needed help. That was when I saw her, she was on the ground covered in mud, her foot was twisted in a strange angle and there was a spike going through her stomach, from the other ghoul's kagune.

I released my own kagune and fought with the male ghoul. It didn't take long to kill him and then run to Y/n. She was deathly cold and blood was gushing out of the wound on her stomach. I took her in my arms, and looked at her face. Her eyes were shut, and you wouldn't think that she was alive, other than the fact she was letting out small groans, of pain.

"Y/n! Y/n please open your eyes!" I cried to her, begging her to open her e/c eyes. They slowly fluttered open, they were full of tears, and held a pained look.

"Kan...neki..." I heard her say softly to me. I could tell she was in a great deal of pain and if I didn't her to a hospital soon, she would die. I tried to pick her up but she let out a loud cry of pain. I didn't want to hurt her, she was lying there with blood gushing from her stomach it was slowly but steadily staining my tux, but I didn't care. All I cared about was her.

"Y/n I am sorry but I have to move you in order to get help, so please I know it hurts but please try to bear with it." He watched as you moved your head to look at him you e/c eyes, looking duller.

I watched as she slowly shook her head, but I didn't listen to her shaking her head. I picked her up as gently as possible and began to rush back to the park so I could call for help.

'If I can just get her to the park everything will be fine. She will be able to get help.' I thought to myself. Even though I knew the truth, her wounds were grave and they might only be able to try damage control if they could get here in time to help her.

Finally I saw the lights of the park; I dashed through the trees and into the light. I looked down at Y/n she was barely breathing, but she was alive. I gently set her on the ground and called for help, watching her to make sure that she was still breathing. I soon hung up the phone and began to put pressure on the wound in an attempt to stop the constant gushing of blood.

' 'With all the blood she has lost it was a surprise that she was still alive, but I don't know how long she can hang on with all the blood she has lost. I love Touka now, but Y/n is still a close friend, and I don't want to lose her. I have to try to keep her alive until the ambulance comes.'

~Your POV~

It was getting harder and harder for you to fight off death. The pain you felt was unbelievably unbearable, you wanted it all to end. You didn't care that it was selfish of you to think that, you just wanted to be free of the pain.

It was getting harder for you to breath, and you could barely hear Kaneki talking to you anymore, everything around you was becoming harder and harder to see.

"Y/n come on! Stay awake you have to stay awake!" You barely heard Kaneki say these words, as you were slowly falling into the oblivion. You knew that you had already lost too much blood, and you knew that it was pointless to fight it anymore, and you whispered out Kaneki's name.

"Kan..eki..." It was difficult to speak, painful even, but you knew that you had to tell him how sorry you were that you had ruined his big day. You had to tell him, you had to tell him that it wasn't his fault but you own that you were going to die, if you had not run into the forest like a fool none of this wouldn't have happened, so it wasn't anyone's fault but you own.

"I...sorry...for everything...Kan...eki..." You watched his grey orbs widen, and tears start to stream down his face. The rain had finally let up, and you could see the moon peaking behind the clouds above you, as if saying farewell to you as you made your departure from this cruel world, but you had to say the most important things last, you couldn't leave before you said them to him.

"Y/n don't talk like that you're going to be okay! We are going to get you to the hospital, and you will recover in no time right?!"

"It's...not...your...fault...Kaneki...I...knew you...were...a ghoul...after the accident as well..." You had said it, you had finally said it to him. You had known all along that he was a ghoul, ever since he had stopped eating with you, Hide and Kai. You thought it was suspicious and had followed him one day when he and Hide had gone with Nishiki to his house. You had seen his kagune and his kakugan that day, and it had never once scared you.

You say Kaneki's eyes widen before he hung his head in shame. You slowly reached up to touch his face, and you gave him a weak smile.

"Y/n I never wanted you to know, I didn't want to hurt you, and now look what I have done. I am a fool, and you probably hate me now." You watched tears fall from his eyes, and you felt your breathing slow, but you had to tell him, tell him that you didn't hate him. Somehow you had to convey it, even if it wasn't your voice which you felt you could no longer use as you felt blood pouring into your lungs slowly but surely drowning you in your own blood. You opened your mouth to speak but you couldn't form any words and you knew that you had to use actions instead of words.

You took his hand, that was trying to slow the bleeding, and you gave it a loving kiss. It was all you could do, you felt his warmth against your cold lips, and you gave a smile, as you looked up into his grey eyes for the last time as you final felt yourself slip off into the netherworld.

~Kaneki's POV~

Y/n was gone, I looked at the hand that Y/n had kissed before dying. She didn't hate me, she knew what I was before she confessed to me, and she still loved me, and even after all the pain I had caused her she still loved me. How foolish could I be?

I wanted to protect her, and love her, but I thought I had to protect her from myself, and the awful truth at the fear she would hate me. If only I had responded to her, and given her an answer that truly came from the heart I wonder would things have turned out the way they did.

Would things be different from this? Would we be able to live happily? I wish I could know, know what might have been if I had followed my heart and not my fear. But I guess I will never know, since the past can't be changed.


	27. Kaneki's Birthday Present *Smut*

~Unedited~

You sat on the bed looking down at the ribbon, you had decided for Kaneki's birthday you would be his present. You were a little nervous but you trusted Kaneki completely, and you knew that he would never do anything to hurt you. So you decided that you were going to give him yourself, of course you also had prepared another gift for him, and that was the newest Takatsuki Sen book that had just came out.

You took a deep breath as you slowly got dressed in the ribbon, it was a very large ribbon specifically meant for this purpose, and you slowly wrapped the ribbon around your naked body. Now all you had to do was wait for Kaneki to get home from work. Then you heard the front door open, and the sound of Kaneki taking off his coat.

"Y/n I am home! Where are you?" You took another deep breath to calm your nerves, and then called out to him.

"I am in the bedroom Kaneki!" You heart was thumping loudly in your chest, as you heard Kaneki's footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He opened the door, and his face immediatly turned red when he saw you sitting there in nothing but a ribbon.

"Y-Y/n wa-why are you dressed like that?!" You looked down heat rising in your cheeks and you twiddled your fingers.

"Well ummm...happy birthday I am your first present!" You said as cheerfully and as confidently as you could. You could see him blushing as he slowly came towards you, and he put his warm hand on your cheek.

"Y/n are you sure that you are ready for this?"You nodded and put your hand onto his that rested on your cheek.

"Yes Kaneki I am ready...so please..." Kaneki didn't need to hear anymore and soon his lips were on yours, and the two of you were sharing in a heated kiss. Your lips molded together with his, and you could feel your body heating up just from his gentle kiss.

You both pulled away for air, and Kaneki took no time in unwrapping his present. You let out a small gasp as you felt the ribbon slide easily off of your body. You tried to cover your chest, but you were soon stopped by Kaneki's hands.

"Don't hide yourself you are beautiful Y/n." He gave you a peck before he started kissing down your neck until he reached your chest. You let out a gasp as you felt his mouth sucking on one of your nipples. It was ticklish at first but then it gradually began to feel good. You were letting out quite moans from your lips. It felt strange but at the same time it also felt quite good. 

You felt him detach from your nipple, and you opened your eyes to see Kaneki's lust filled grey eyes. You let out s quite gasp as he kissed his way down your stomach, until he eventually met your core. He spread your legs and gave you a peck on your thigh before he began licking your core.

The sensation you were getting was amazing, you never thought that it would ever feel this good, and god was he making you feel good. You let out a loud gasp when you felt one of his fingers enter your tight hole, but it didn't hurt it only added to your pleasure.

Soon enough you were a writhing mess under him, letting out quite moans, and pants from pleasure. When he added more fingers to your heat it only added more to your pleasure, he was still licking you and you could feel a knot forming tightly in your stomach.

"Kan...neki more please..." You said a panting mess, you wanted him, no you needed him. He continued on giving you pleasure until finally the knot in your stomach released and you were hit with a huge wave of pleasure that left you breathless.

When you finally got down from your high you saw that Kaneki was now stradlling you and looking at you with lust covered eyes.

"Y/n...can I go inside of you now?" Kaneki's voice was lace with luct as he hovered over your body.

"Yes Kaneki...please I love you.." Kaneki placed a small kiss on your forehead.

"I love you too Y/n." He then thrusted into you. It was tight, and slightly painful at first, and he didn't move in order for you to get used to the sensation of it. But gradually it began to feel good inside of you and you gave a slight roll of the hips to test it out. The result was a loud moan that gave Kaneki the signal to start moving, he started slow at first but gradually began to pick up the pace.

"Ahh...Kaneki..." You called out his name over and over again while he moved inside of you, and soon enough you began to feel the knot in your stomach begin to form once again. You call his name louder and louder, feeling the knot in your stomach growing tighter and tighter.

"Ahhh....Y/n I am close...." You heard Kaneki say breathlessly above, and you clung onto him tighter, waiting for the wave of intense pleasure to once again wash over you.

Then you felt it the wave cam once again pulling you under, and it was blissful. It was exhilarating, and beautiful and soon enough you felt Kaneki's seed also coursing through you as if it was also meant to be there. It gave you a wonderful feeling of satisfaction, and a feeling of being loved. 

Kaneki collapsed on top of you breathing heavily, he looked up at you with a giant smile on his face.

"I think your the best birthday present I have ever gotten Y/n thank you, I love you." You gave him a gentle smile.

"You're welcome I have another gift for you as well." You rolled Kaneki off of your naked body and reached over to the side of the bed where the wrapped present sat. You handed it to Kaneki, and he slowly ripped open the paper. His entire face lit up when he saw what was inside, and he gave you a gentle smile.

"Thank you Y/n, this is the best birthday I have ever had, I love you so much Y/n." You gave him a warm hug and a gentle peck on the cheek.

"I love you two Kaneki." And so the two of you spent the rest of the evening together in bed cuddling, and talking happily.


	28. Actor Kaneki X Female Reader It's not acting I actually love you!

~Unedited~  
High school Au

You had decided to try out for the play again this year, and you were hoping to get the lead female part this year. It was your goal for this year. You worked hard looking over the script and practicing the character so that you would nail the audition.

When you found out that you go the part you were overjoyed. You were so happy that you jumped up down in excitement, but what you didn't know was that your long time crush Kaneki had also tried out for a leading role and he got it. The male leading role however was the female's lover.

You were happy, excited, nervous and scared when you heard Kaneki had gotten the male lead of the play. You were in love with him and he was going to be playing your lover. You secretly hoped that this would lead to the two of you going out but you knew that, that only happened in manga and anime.

Rehearsals soon began, and soon enough it was time for you to no longer use you books on the stage. You were nervous and messed up a lot. You were so embarrassed no matter how many times you looked over your lines you couldn't seem to remember them during rehearsal.

After homework you spent every night looking at your lines until you feel asleep. You had to remember them; you didn't want to let your fellow cast members down. What you didn't expect was that Kaneki would ask you if you wanted to go over lines with him during lunch.

"Hey Y/n!" You looked up from your desk only to be met with the stunning grey eyes of your crush Kaneki Ken. You blushed but quickly replied back to him.

"Hi Kaneki. What do you need?' You asked, every one of the girls around you were glaring at you. Kaneki was a very popular guy due to his charming looks and his wonderful personality. You understood where they were coming from, although you would never take it as far as some of them had. From blackmailing other girls, to bullying them until they give up on Kaneki, some of them were just flat out cruel and mean.

"I was wondering if you would like to go over lines with me, since a lot of our scenes are together. It would be helpful to practice them with you, rather than somebody else you know?"

You nodded, you knew he was right, and despite the many girls glaring at you, you were going to listen to his request.

"Yep of course Kaneki! Let's go practice our lines together for the play." You said cheerfully. You were by no means popular or anything like that, you were just a normal girl, but you loved being a part of the drama club. Everyone in there was very nice and you liked the fact that you had made friends with several of them including Kaneki's friend Hide. Over time the two of you had become pretty good friends, and he even knew about your crush on Kaneki. You usually ate lunch with Hide when he wasn't eating lunch with Kaneki, but other than that you usually ate your lunch alone.

You followed Kaneki to the roof of the school so it would be pretty quiet so the two of you could practice your lines together. When he opened the door to the roof, you were met with a cool breeze. It felt good against your skin, and you couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well let's start practicing Y/n." Kaneki said with a warm smile, and you couldn't stop your heart from beating little faster. Kaneki was always so kind to everyone so you couldn't help but return the warm smile to him.

"Yeah let's get started Kaneki!" The two ran over your lines together , and then it got to the part where the two of you were supposed to take hands and kiss.

You felt your cheeks heat up, you had never had your first kiss, and for it to be with Kaneki almost sounded like a dream come true. But you were still nervous, you looked at the ground and waited for Kaneki to say something to you, or do something.

"Y/n... umm... should we practice this part I understand if you don't want to, but they are probably going to force us to kiss in the play. So should we do it now while we are not in front of everyone?"

You blushed but slowly nodded. You liked Kaneki a lot, even though you were pretty sure he saw you as nothing more than a friend, but you were happy enough to have your first kiss with him.

He started leaning in, his face getting closer and closer. You could feel his hot breath against your face, and then the moment of magic happened. You lips met with his, and you immediately felt the warmth radiating from him. It was warm and magical, as if you were dancing on the clouds.

When the two of you pulled away from one another, you were a blushing mess. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, and he was scratching his cheek adorably, while avoiding eye contact with you. You couldn't help but giggle a little at his reaction. It was absolutely adorable to you, but then again he was just adorable overall.

"Hey don't laugh that was my first kiss!" You stopped giggling for a second to explain why you were laughing.

"It was mine too! But your reaction is just so adorable!" You started to giggle again, and then heard him start to laugh too. It sounded absolutely beautiful, and you couldn't keep yourself from smiling. You watched his blush darken, and he looked at the ground.

"Oh..." You leaned over and gave him the black haired male a gentle hug. The kiss was far from horrible and you wanted to show him that you enjoyed it, and that there was no reason for him to be embarrassed.

"Kaneki the kiss was good, it wasn't horrible. Let's get back to practicing our lines okay?" You said with a large smile on your face. You watched as he nodded his head and the two of you got back to practicing your lines.

The next day Kaneki wasn't at school, and so you and Hide got to eat lunch together. The two of you went outside and sat underneath a large tree. It was a particularly hot day, and it was slightly cooler outside than it was inside. You both ate you lunches, and then began to talk as usual.

"Y/n I heard you got the female lead in the play congrats!" He said with a smile on his face. You couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thanks Hide, me and Kaneki have been practicing lines together during lunch, hey maybe us three should start eating lunch together it might be fun." You said with a smile on your face.

"Yeah we should, but I heard something interesting about this play Y/n." You looked at him confused, what could he have possibly hear that was interesting.

"What do you mean Hide?" You watched as his mouth formed a smirk, you ignored the smirk, and decided to take a drink of tea while you waited for him to answer.

"That you, and Kaneki have to kiss." You spit out the tea and began to cough.

'How could he have possibly found out about the kiss scene. Don't tell me Kaneki told him.' You looked at him blushing while his smile grew wider.

"I knew it! So tell me Y/n-chan have you and Kaneki practiced the kissing scene yet?" Your face went red and you turned to look away from him, you knew that he was going to start badgering you with questions.

"I am going to take your silence as a yes you have. Did he actually kiss you? Did it feel good? Did he be the typical Kaneki and be a blushing mess after it? Did you guys go further than kissing? Did you confess to him after it? Did he use his tongue? Oh my god don't tell me Kaneki is a horrible kisser!" You knew that this was going to happen so you decided that you were going to answer him in one worded answers for each thing except for the last one.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. No. No. God no, and he was a very good kisser." You said with a slight smile on your face, remembering the way his lips felt on your own.

"Awe~ my ship is sailing!" You heard him say with a large smile on his face. You didn't know what he meant by a ship but whatever it had to do with you and Kaneki he did seem very happy about it, but you knew you needed to know what a ship was.

"Hey Hide what is a-"

"Oh crap look at the time Y/n we are going to be late to class!" So the two of you ran to class before you could ask him what he meant by his ship was sailing.

It was the day of the play, and you were pacing back and forth looking over your lines. You were in your costume, and you could feel your stomach churning. You didn't want to let down your fellow cast members, especially Kaneki. The two of you had both worked so hard together, and you wanted this to be a success. You continued pacing reading, and then rereading your lines out loud to yourself. That was when you felt a warm hand on your shoulder, and you turned your head to see Kaneki's smiling face.

"Hey Y/n are you nervous?" You flashed him a small smile, and nodded your head.

"Yeah, a little, this is the first time that I have had such a big part, and I don't want to let everyone down." You said, you could feel yourself trembling because of the nervousness you were feeling, but Kaneki's warm hand seemed to calm you down a little.

"I am sure everything will be great Y/n. You practiced so hard, you will be great out there." You then felt a pair of warm lips come into contact with your forehead. You felt your face start to burn, and you put your hand to your forehead. Kaneki had just kissed your forehead for no reason, you were happy but at the same time confused, did Kaneki like you in the same why you liked him. You felt the burning on your cheeks intensify as you looked at Kaneki with confused e/c eyes.

"I need to tell you something after the play Y/n, so don't go anywhere until I find you after okay?" You nodded your head and then watched him run off to finish his own preparations for the play.

You were in place and the curtains were about to open, you could feel your heart pounding in your chest. You repeated Kaneki's words to yourself, over and over in an attempt to calm yourself. You watched as the curtain slowly, but surely opened. The sound of the drawing of them reverberated in your ears mixing with the sound of your beating heart. You took one glance at the audience, and then begun with your opening line.

Soon enough the play was over and you couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. It felt much better knowing that you had done it. Everything had gone perfectly exactly like Kaneki had said it would. Even the kiss scene, the audience had roared in applause and whistling. You couldn't help but be happy at the fact that everything had gone according to plan.

You waited for Kaneki, standing there fidgeting. You wondered what he wanted to tell you. You smiled to yourself as you waited there for him, that was when you saw him walking towards you holding a giant bouquet of f/(flower). You blushed as he came to stop in front of you.

"Y/n thank you for waiting here for me. Here these are for you." He handed you the gorgeous bouquet of f/f, and you looked up at him confused why would he give you a beautiful bouquet of flowers when he could have any girl in the entire school?

"Thank you Kaneki they are gorgeous, but why did you give them to me?" You asked confusion evident in your voice as you looked up into Kaneki's beautiful grey eyes.

"Because I love you Y/n, and I was wondering if you would go out with me. The entire time we were on stage I wasn't acting about my love for you, because I am actually in love with you. So will you be my girlfriend?!" You felt your face heat up at his words, and a smile form on your face.

"Of course I will Kaneki! I love you too!" You watched as his face came closer to yours, until you could feel his hot breath once again on your face.

"Y/n may I kiss you?" You nodded and in the next instant you felt Kaneki's warm lips on your own. You melted in to the kiss, and you loved the feeling, you felt Kaneki's tongue run across your bottom lip asking for permission to enter your mouth, but before you could grant it the two of you were interrupted by no other than Hide.

"Hey Y/n, Kaneki... Oh my GOD!!!" You both turned your heads to Hides voice, and all you could hear from him now were squeals, and loud yelling. The two of you looked at each other and then to Hide.

"My OTP came true!! OMG it came true my ship came true!!" Now you were even more confused, but the two of you decided to ignore Hide and share one last peck before you both made Hide explain what nonsense he was going on about.


	29. But it is cold outside.~ Shiro Kaneki x ghoul reader

You sat huddled in your bed trying to escape the cold of the weather, when all of a sudden Kaneki walked into your room. You gave him a glare as he stood at the foot of your bed giving you a disapproving look.

"Y/n let's go we have a mission to complete." You groaned and shook your head, there was no way in hell you were going out into the freezing weather for Aogiri, no way in hell. Kaneki glared at you, and you glared right back at him.

"There is no way in hell I am going outside, there is snow, and it is cold, so you can just fuck off." You said glaring at the white haired male in front of you, you hated the snow and the cold and there was no way in hell you were going to go outside for some stupid mission. That was when he gave you a mischievous smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" He said with a smirk on his face. You knew he was up to something and in turn you just glared at him, before saying anything trying to figure out what he was up to.

"No way in hell am I going outside." You firmly said. You screamed when the cold air of the room hit you, and you realized what Kaneki had done. He had ripped the blankets off of your body, and you were not happy, you let out a growl and launched yourself at him. Kaneki was not expecting this and the two of you tumbled down towards the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for Y/n!" You blushed realizing the position you were in, but all of the vanished when you realized how warm Kaneki was. You immediatly wrapped your arms around him in a vice grip to make sure that you wouldn't be the one to fall off when the struggle that was bound to happen insued. 

"What the hell get off of me Y/n!" Kaneki began to try and pry you off of him, but you refused to let him go.

"Y/n the the fuck off of me I am not some heater that you can steal warmth from!"

"But you're so warm!" You whined into his chest, and you still felt him trying to pry you off of him.

"We have a mission to complete now get off of me!" 

"No way!" Kaneki let out a sigh, ad face palmed he knew there was no way he was getting out of this one unless he made some sort of deal with you.

"If you come with me on the mission, I promise to share my body heat with you all you want. So can we please just go on the mission?" Your entire face lit up, he was making a deal you couldn't refuse.

"Of course but you better keep your promise!" 

And so the two of you went out into the freezing cold and completed the mission, however Kaneki was trying to get out of his deal with you.

"Y/n I need to take a shower!"

"No way you promised me that you would share your body heat with me!" You pouted, as he walked off to the showers.

"I will do it after I don't think you want me to stink up your sheets now do you Y/n." You pouted but waited patiently for him to return to your room when he didn't you made your way towards his room only to see him quietly sitting on his bed reading a book. You let out a low growl and then pounced on the white haired male. He let out a startled gasp as your body makes contact with his. 

"Y/n what the hell are you doing!"

"Making sure you keep your promise!" You said with a smirk, as you got under the covers and cuddled up next to him. Kaneki sighed and he knew that there was no getting out of this one.

"Fine but only for twenty minuetes!" 

That is what he said but soon enough both of you were snoring under the blankets cuddling each other and basking in the warmth.


	30. A Hug a Day Shironeki x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by DemonDragon13440952 I hope you like it!~
> 
> ~Unedited~

You sat in the windowsill that overlooked the city. The view had always managed to take your breath away, and you couldn't help but to continue to stare at the beautiful night scene. It was so serene until you felt someone's eyes one you, staring at you as if trying to size you up. 

You turned your head around, and your e/c eyes met with beautiful gray ones. Of course his eyes were the first thing you noticed, they were always the first thing that you noticed on a person. After all the eyes were what you called the gateway to the soul, and his eyes were sad, lonely, broken, scared even, but for some reason they had a strong glint to them, as if despite all his feelings he was determined to protect something he cared about.

The eye contact between the two of you, when you heard several other ghouls talking about the two of you, and the fact that you were pretty much staring into eachothers eyes, for an extended period of time.

"Oh no (G/n), (A/n I am using this as your nickname, as all high class ghouls have them and example is Kaneki being called eyepatch. Okay you can go back to reading now! :) ) eyepatch are staring each other down!"

"Do you think a fight is going to break out?"

"I hope so! I bet that G/n is going to win!"

"No way Eyepatch could totally take them in a fight hands down." You rolled you eyes at the ghouls, and slowly stood up from the sill, wanting to go back to your room where it would be a lot quieter. You were out in the hallway when you felt someone grab onto your arm.

"Excuse me G/n can I talk to you for a moment." You noticed that this came out more as a statement than a question, but you still silently nodded your head and motioned for him to follow you.

You stepped into your room with eyepatch, and you watched as he looked at the room. It was pretty plain, but it was your sanctuary. You sat down on the bed, and motioned for Eyepatch to come, and sit down beside you as well.

"So what's your real name eyepatch?" You asked him a smile on your lips as you looked at the white haired male sitting beside you.

"It's Kaneki Ken, but you can just call me Kaneki. What's your's or should I just continue to call you g/n?" You let out a small laugh, but then answered his question.

"My name is Y/n L/n, but just call me Y/n please."

"Alright Y/n, why are you here in Aogiri tree? After all you don't seem to exactly want to be here, so why are you sticking around here?" You looked at him, and gave him a small smile before looking up at your ceiling.

"I have something I want to protect even if it costs me my life. It's the same for you right Kaneki?" You saw Kaneki nod, and you smiled.

"I guess that is one thing we both definetly have in common then...what is it that you want to protect Kaneki? For me it is my mom, and my baby sisiter."

"For me it is the friends I made at Anteiku, I caused them a lot of trouble, due to them trying to protect me but now it is my turn to protect them. I don't want anything to happen to them." You nodded, you were happy that you had found someone that you could relate to. The rest of the ghouls in Aogiri were usually just here for either revenge or just for the guarantee of a meal, and getting to kill some doves. But now you knew that you had at least one other ghoul here in Aogiri that understood you to some extent.

Over the next few months you and Kaneki grew closer, and it was one night after a rater big mission that you decided that you wanted to go to Kaneki's room to talk to him, and see if he was okay. You made your way done the long hallways that separated Kaneki's room, and yours, until finally you reached his door.

You heard soft noises coming from within the room, and you immediatly put an ear to the door. Sure enough you recognized the sound. Kaneki was crying. You wanted to knock on the door to make sure he was okay, but you decided to wait for him outside his room, and let him have a little time to himself, and so you waited for him to open the door.

When he finally did open up his door you immediatly enveloped him in a giant hug, and gave him a tight yet gentle squeeze.

"Y-Y/n what are you doing?!" You looked up at him, and you could immediatly tell that he was very flustered, but you answered him honestly anyways.

"You looked like you needed a hug, and from now on I will give you a hug every single day whether you really need one or not. I care about you Kaneki, and I don't like seeing you so sad, and heartbroken all the time, so please at least let me give you a hug a day? I know you are strong, stronger than what most people think. But even still you can't face everything alone. So please let me be there for you even if it is just a little."

"Alright..." You couldn't help, but give the man another hug. You were so happy that he agreed to let you hug him.

It has been several weeks since then, and now you were giving him a hug everyday, whether he needed one or not. You were talking to him more frequently as well, and it made you happy that you had someone to talk to even though the conversations were mainly one sided.

"Kaneki! Did you read this book yet? It is really great!" You watched Kaneki's eyes move from the cover, and then back to you.

"No..."

"You should read it! It is really good! Here I will let you borrow it! If I don't give it to you now I will probably end up spoiling the book for you. Tell me what you think of the book afterwards okay Kaneki?"

"Alright." You beamed a bright smile at him. You were so happy to be with Kaneki like this everyday, it made your heart feel warm, and happy. You knew that your feelings were growing for the man, but you were scared to confess to him, and ruin the wonderful friendship the two of you had made over the last several months, that was until one day you may or may not have gotten a little jealous over Kaneki.

You were walking to go see Kaneki, when you saw Eto wrapping her arms around Kaneki. You were not happy about this in the least, and although you knew that it probably meant nothing you couldn't help, but feel that pang of jealousy in your chest. So you slowly walked over to the two, determination filling you to finally get over that hurdle and confess to Kaneki.

"Hey Kaneki..." You said barely over a whisper, and refusing to make eye contact with the male ghoul.

"Yes?" Kaneki asked as Eto pulled away, and then started to run off in the opposite direction. this was usual behavior for Eto so you just ignored it.

"Umm...this is going to sound really, really weird, but please don't let what I am about to say ruin our friendship." Kaneki looked at you slightly confused, but motioned for you to continue speaking.

"Well I really like you more than a friend so would you please be my boyfriend!" You said this very loudly, and very quickly, and it made you worry slightly that Kaneki may have not heard you, that was until you felt a warm hand on your shoulder.

"Of course Y/n..." He leaned in close to your ear to whisper the final part."But I guess I wont be the only one of us getting a hug everyday no will I. Because I plan to hug every chance I get. I hope your ready for it!" He pulled away with a smirk, and you smiled at him. And you knew that in this moment you couldn't be happier.

That was until the mission at the CCG jail for ghouls came, to be honest you had never once wanted to go in there. You were frightened of the place hearing all the things they had done to ghouls. And once you were inside the feeling didn't go away. It was absolute chaos in there.

You were in your zone using your kagune to fight against the doves, and it was finally starting to clear when you heard a familiar voice scream. You rushed towards the sound, and were soon met with the sight of Kaneki, going mad, and he had what seemed to be a kakuja. Your eyes widened behind your mask, and you watched for a moment as he pretty much demolished the ghoul investigator he was fighting, it was when you say his blood splash that you ran towards Kaneki despite the danger it posed to you, after all there was only one thing you had on your mind in that moment, and that was to help Kaneki, and to protect him even if it meant giving up your own life.

The second you made it to him your arms wrapped around him, and you struggled to hold onto him, as he thrashed and tried to remove you using his kakuja. Yet despite all the injuries you were receiving due to it you continued to hold the white haired man. But after a while he still refused to calm down, and you knew you had to do something to shock him out of this state, so you lifted up his beak like mask. This was going to be your first kiss with Kaneki, and though it wasn't ideal you were hoping that this would be enough to bring him back to you. 

You pushed your lips up against his, and you immediatly realized how warm they were. They weren't soft but his lips weren't exactly rough either, the feeling of his lips on yours was amazing, and after a few moments you felt Kaneki's grip loosen, and he started to respond in the kiss.

When the two of you parted for air, you looked into each other's eyes. You gave Kaneki, a weak smile, and gave him another gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for getting me out of that Y/n, please always hug me, and kiss me everyday,"

"Of course Kaneki, I will always be here to do it."

"Thank you Y/n."


	31. Black reaper Kaneki x Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Unedited~  
> ~TRIGGER WARNING~  
> ~There are some things in this oneshot that may be sensitive to some readers. You have been warned. Also this trigger warning is mainly for when the alternate ending is finished, but there are still some things that might trigger some people, so I put it here just in case.~

Haise sat outside on the bed waiting for you to return from the bathroom. You were both nervous, and excited. You both eagerly awaited the results of the test you had just taken. Your heart pounding in your chest you wanted it to be positive, the two of you had been trying so hard to create a child.

Your eyes filled with tears as you saw the results on the small test that you held in the palm of your hand. Positive. It was positive. You ran out into the bedroom, and engulfed Sasaki in a giant hug.

"Y/n...are we going to have a baby?" Haise asked. You looked up at him e/c eyes filled with happiness, a large smile gracing your lips as you smiled.

"Yes Haise! We are going to have a baby!" You said, and Haise's arms wrapped around you in a tight, and loving hug.

"I am going to be a daddy!" He cried out happily. You smiled and nodded wrapping your arms tightly around his chest.

"Yep, and I am going to be a mommy!" You were so happy that you were crying tears of joy in that moment.

"I guess I better work on my dad jokes!" Haise's voice filled with pure joy, and excitement, at the thought of the two of you having a baby.

Everything was absolutely perfect, well it was. You knew that Haise had no memories of who he was before he turned twenty, and you knew that there was a chance that someday he would remember those days, and you thought that the two of you would be able to work through all the hardships, and pain together. But you didn't expect Haise to completely change.

"Haise welcome home!" You greeted him as you usually did when he came home from work. Wrapping your arms around him, and then going to give him a peck on the cheek but today, today he avoided it.

"Haise is something wrong?" You needed to know what was going on, was he angry with you? Had you done something to hurt him? You needed to know what was going on.

"Get off you bitch." You looked up at him in shock. This was definitely not the Haise you knew. You unwrapped your arms from around the man, and you realized that he looked different as well. His hair was completely black, his warm gray eyes were now cold.

"Haise...?"

"I am not Haise..." You were even more confused now.

"Then who are you?"

"I am Kaneki Ken...Sasaki Haise was just a dream that will never come back."

It was then that everything had gone down hill, he no longer hugged you, or kissed you. He didn't put his head on your growing stomach to talk to your growing child. Everything was so different, and you found yourself wishing that you could go back to when Haise was still Haise, and not Kaneki Ken. He was completely different, and you didn't like it.

You were about six months along now, and you knew that in a few short months you would be welcoming your beautiful baby into the world. However it seemed like you were the only one in your small family that was happy about it.

"I can't believe that idiot got you pregnant, and that you were stupid enough to let him."

"We both wanted this baby Kaneki! Don't talk about it as if it is a burden!"

"Well it is a burden! I never wanted to be a father in the first place. Why should I have to clean up after the idiotic dream me screwed up. He wasn't even a real person."

"Haise was real!! Don't talk about him as if he wasn't!" Tears were streaming down your face, pain was evident in your eyes. "Don't ever say that he wasn't real Kaneki! He was, our love was real, our happiness was real! So don't you talk like that! You are still Haise, you and him are the same person, and I will love you regardless so don't ever talk like that!"

"It doesn't change the fact that he and I are different, and just because he loved you, and that thing you are carrying in you, doesn't mean that I do." Your breath caught in your throat, and it felt like you were being deprived of air. He didn't love you, he didn't love your child that the two of you had created out of love.

You felt like you had just been slapped, and you backed away from Kaneki, and ran into the guest bedroom that you now called home. You laid down on your side, and began to cry. You loved your baby, and you knew that even if Kaneki no longer wanted this baby, you still did and you would take care of them, and love them, and protect them. No matter what.

You rubbed your growing stomach, whispering soft I love yous to your growing child. You wanted to let them know that they were loved, and wanted for you. You knew that your baby could hear now, and even if they didn't necessarily understand what you and Kaneki had been talking about, you guessed that they could hear the different tones. You felt the baby kick a few times, you smiled and continued to rub your stomach.

A month later you went into a pre-labour, it was too early, and you knew it but your body was now in labour, and you needed to get to a hospital. You called an ambulance, and you were rushed to the hospital. You were only seven months along, you shouldn't have been in labour, you could tell everyone in the hospital was in a panic. The nurses moved quickly taking your temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, and hooking a monitor to your stomach in order to monitor the baby's condition.

Then finally they checked to see if you were becoming dilated. You were. They quickly started an IV drip in order to try and stop the premature labour. You were scared beyond belief this wasn't supposed to be happening, you were scared, so scared that something was going to happen to your baby. 

"Ma'm we need to contact someone in your family, is there anyone we can call?" You had to think. Who could they call? Your parents lived overseas, and Kaneki well...you highly doubted that he would come in, but maybe they should at least give him a call.

"My husband his name is Kaneki Ken..." You reluctantly gave her the number and she hurried out of the room to give him a call. 

You knew that he wouldn't come, he didn't want you or the baby after all, but even though you knew that a small part of you still had hope that he would come here to support you, and your baby. But you knew as soon as the nurse came back in that he was not going to come.

"I am sorry ma'm but your husband said he is too busy to come in, and see you right now. He said that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself." You looked down at the ground, you still had pain from the contractions, but it felt like the pain of Kaneki not caring hurt even worse.

"I see..." 

An hour later they came in to see if they had managed to stop the preterm labour, and you didn't need to know their answer to know what was happening. After all it was your body, you could feel that the contractions instead of growing further apart, were growing closer together.

"Ma'm you are going into a premature labour, and at this point there isn't anything we can do to stop it. In a few hours you are going to deliver your baby into the world. However there could be some complications, and your baby will more than likely need to be in the NICU for sometime before you can bring them home." You wanted to break down, and cry. This was your baby, and they were in a lot of danger at the moment, and there was nothing you could do to stop it from happening, but even though these thoughts were going through your head you knew that there was no way to stop this now, and you had to go through with it.

A few hours later you were pushing, and working hard to bring your baby into this world. It was painful, but nothing could compare to the feeling of being so afraid that your baby may not even live for long after they come into the world.

Soon you felt your baby come out of you fully, but there was a problem...you didn't hear your baby's cry. You felt panic rising in your chest. You didn't know what to think, all you knew was that you were scared.

"My baby! Why aren't they crying?!!!!" You were in hysterics now as you watched the team of nurses trying to get your baby to breath. They hadn't even told you the gender yet, you had decided that you wanted it to be a surprise when you gave birth but you knew that right now making it so your child could breath was the first priority.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a nurse came over to you, and rested a hand on your shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Ma'am your baby girl is breathing again, although it may take some time for them to completely become healthy in the NICU. The next 72 hours are crucial for the baby, and it will determine whether she will live or die. Now I was wondering what you were hoping to name her as well so we can put it on her chart."

"Her name is Hana." The nurse gave you a small smile.

"Kaneki Hana, I think that is an adorable name. I promise you that we will do everything in our power to save Hana-chan." You nodded, as tears came streaming down your face, you wanted no you needed Haise to be here. You needed his support in this, you were so scared, yet here you were all alone in the hospital. You felt the nurse put a hand on your shoulder, and rubbed small circles on your shoulder, in an attempt to comfort you.

"I know you are scared and upset. But please try to calm down. I will try to get in contact with your husband, to see if he will come in." You nodded your head, you knew that it was a slim chance that he would actually come in to see you, and see Hana, but some part of you still hoped that maybe he would come in to see the two of you.

That was when you heard the nurse on the phone outside the door, and it sounded as if she was trying to convince someone to do something.

"But sir your wife needs you here to support her, and your child is in critical condition. I think that it is important that you make time immediately to come in." You couldn't hear what Kaneki had said to the nurse but you had a good idea on what he had said from her response.

"But sir, this is your family we are talking about!"

You felt more tears run down your face, and you knew that Kaneki was not coming to the hospital to see you or Hana. You let out loud sobs, you wanted Haise, you knew that the man you were married to was no longer Haise but...you still wanted Haise. You missed his warm embrace, his tender kisses, the way he used to put his head on your stomach and talk to Hana. You missed Haise so much, and you just wanted him to be by your side.

After a while, they finally brought you in to see Hana. The moment you laid eyes on her you thought she was beautiful and perfect. Even if she had a machine helping her breathe, and multiple machines monitoring her condition. You loved her and you wanted to protect her no matter what, this was your daughter, and you would love her no matter what. Even though you were scared of what could happen to her, you loved her and wanted to protect her no matter what, even though you couldn't do anything for her right now.

You sat down on a rocking chair that was there and watched over her. After a few hours, a nurse came into the room and asked you if you would like to touch her.

"Ma'am if you reach your hand through that hole where you can touch your daughter just be gentle, and if you give her a finger she may grab onto it as well, so go on give it a try." You nodded at the woman, and then slowly, and carefully reached your hand inside. You gave her one of your fingers, and you smiled as Hana immediately grasped it. 

However, the sweet moment was cut short, when all of a sudden you heard the noise of Hana's heart monitor flat-lining. In a panic you removed your finger from her, hand and looked to the nurse, she had immediately called a code blue, and soon enough doctor's and nurses came running to help Hana. 

You were pulled out of the room, and you were too shocked to even scream, or speak. All you could do was once again stare wide-eyed as they tried to bring your baby girl back. The next thing you knew you were back in your room and the nurse was again trying to calm you down.

"Ma'am please calm down, everything will be alright. I know how about you call a friend over, or someone in your family. I know this is hard but I think you will benefit from having someone here to support you, and your daughter." You nodded, and immediately you followed her to a phone. There was only one person you felt like you could call, and you decided that they would be your first call, and that person was your husband.

You listened to it ring several times before you heard the familiar voice speak in the cold hard tone.

"This is Kaneki. What do you want?" You fought back the urge to yell at him for not being here for you, and your daughter when the two of you needed him, but you instead tried to talk to him calmly.

"Kaneki...this is Y/n...

"I can tell that, why are you calling me?" 

"I need you to come to the hospital...please..."

"Why should I come to the hospital huh? To see you and that thing?" Your anger flared up once again, and all the calmness you had tried to manifest went out the window. You were going to give him a piece of your mind, you had, had enough of him being an asshole to you, and to Hana, and you were determined to put him in his place.

"That thing happens to be your daughter, and she has a name. Hana and she is struggling to even stay alive right now, given the fact that I went into a premature labor. I don't care if you hate me, but all I want is for Hana to have her father here with her, to let her know that she is loved, and wanted. Haise and I tried so hard for Hana, Haise cared so much for her, and I don't understand how you can just stand there, and push both of us out of your life. I know that you and Haise are the same person and that there is no way that he is completely gone! Your daughter needs you here, if anything come here for her, come to see her. I know you have to feel something for her! You can't hate her so, please! Just for her! I will never ask you to do anything ever again just please come, and see your daughter Kaneki!" 

You could feel tears running down your cheeks, you were never good at handling your anger. You always ended up crying after ranting, you were an emotional person, and that is what made it harder for you. The way Kaneki now treated you, rather than the way he treated you when he was still Haise broke your heart even more. That was when you heard him sigh through the phone.

"Fine, I will come in, and see Hana. But don't you dare think I will act like Haise while I am there Y/n."

"That is fine...Thank you Kaneki." You hung up the phone and waited to hear what Hana's condition was. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the nurse once again came in, and let you know that Hana was once again stable. Then it was just playing the waiting game, until Kaneki arrived. 

When he did arrive he came in with your nurse, looking oh so very happy to be there, as he sat at your bedside. The nurse left after taking a look at your vitals to make sure that you, yourself were okay, after all, you had given birth not even a full day ago. You were guessing that she left quickly to give the two of you some privacy.

"So where is she?" 

"In the NICU, her lungs were underdeveloped, and she is having several other complications due to being born prematurely. She has been resuscitated twice, once as soon as she came out into this world, and the next right after I got to see her for the first time."

"I see, take me to her. I need to get back to work immediately after this." You nodded your head and called back the nurse to take the two of you to Hana. You watched Kaneki from the corner of your eye, and he still had the same stone face expression he always wore. That was until you finally made it to Hana.

His grey eyes seemed to soften, and you swore you could see a glimmer of Haise on his face for just a single moment. You watched as he slowly reached down to give Hana one of his fingers. You watched as she tightly grasped onto his, and you couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two.

You could feel the warm tears stream down your face, as you watched your daughter hold onto Kaneki's finger. It was a tender moment, a beautiful moment. You wished that you had a camera to take a picture of the scene but you didn't, but you knew that you would remember this moment for the rest of your life even if it was cut short.

You once again heard the flatline noise, and you began to panic, as the room was once again filled with doctors and nurses. Both you, and Kaneki were pushed out of the room and sent back to your room, and immediately the two of you broke out in a fight.

"What the hell was that?! Why did she flat line so quickly I thought that nurse said that she was stable!"

"I don't know Kaneki! She was stable but she is still in critical condition, there could be a number of things causing Hana to flatline!'

"Well, this is your fault! You were the one who carried Hana inside of them! Whose body forced Hana to be born prematurely!"

"Kaneki, how is this my fault! I never wanted anything like this to happen! I wanted Hana to be born healthy, and happy...I never wanted any of this to happen..." Suddenly the nurse came in, and her expression seemed happy.

"I am happy to say that Hanna is once again stable, and has started breathing on her own. So she no longer needs to be intubated. She is in a much better condition now." Kaneki and you both let out a sigh of relief. It was then that you both decided you needed to try to be nicer to each other, and love Hana. She was your child after all, and in the end, you both had decided that you wanted to be better parents for her.

"Kaneki let's try to get along at least for Hana's sake, I want her to be a happy, and healthy child. So let's try our best for her."

"Alright, being a father won't be so bad I guess, and I know that I can be an ass sometimes, and I am sorry for that. I will try to be better for Hana, and you. You are both my family, and I know I should love, and care for you, at the same time I have my reasons. So I would like to try to be better for both you and Hana. If you'll let me of course."

"Of course, Kaneki. We will both do our best, to love and care for each other, and for Hana. Just no more trying to push us away please."

And so the two of you did your best to become better parents for Hana and give her the best life the two of you could give   
~(A/n) Okay so I will be editing this with an alternate ending eventually. Where things turn out very differently. Also do any of you like Yuri on ice? (cue shameless self promotion) I have two books out for Yuri and Victor. One of them is another collection of oneshots, and the other is an actual book called ~Forgotten Memories~ so yeah if you like Yuri on ice please do check out those two books! And if you haven't seen Yuri on ice you should totally watch it, it is great! Okay well that is everything for now! See you in the next chapter!~  
her.


	32. Caged Haise/Kaneki x ghoul reader

You sat in the small cell that was provided to you in Cochlea, everything around you was white, clean, and sterile. There was nothing to do except for stare at the wall in front of you thinking about the past you used to have with Kaneki. 

His sweet kisses, his warm hugs, sweet nothings that he whispered into your ear. You knew that you couldn't go back to the way things were, no matter how you longed to. You sighed as you laid back on the scratchy old bed that they had given you upon your arrival. You would only be in here for a few more days anyway, after all, that was when you were set to be executed. You could only hope that Kaneki, no that Haise would be there when it happened. 

You heard a plate of food being shoved in through the bottom of the door and you turned your nose away in disgust. It was some sort of weird stew concoction that you only ate a handful of times despite being in this cell for several years now. You thought that both the taste and aroma were absolutely revolting, and you refused to eat it unless you got to the point of desperation. 

So instead of eating your food you lay on your bed, and sleep. 

You were once again sitting on your bed, waiting for the executioner to come and get you from your cell. You thought of the days you had spent with Kaneki in Aoigiri, and you longed to return to them. Though you knew that could never happen, you had vowed to follow Kaneki to the grave if need be. Though it looked as though you would be going ahead of him. 

You knew you could escape, and go to your other comrades now if you so pleased. But this was where Kaneki was, and so this was where you were staying. You didn't care at this point where you were just so long as you got to be as close as possible to Kaneki. You loved him after all, and you knew that if you left this place you would be a wanted fugitive, and be forced to stay as far awayfromKaneki and the CCG as possible. So in your mind, this was your best option.

You heard the door open, and you looked up. You smiled as you looked into those familiar gray eyes.

"Kaneki...no it's Haise now right?"You say giving him a sad smile as you correct yourself. Haise nods, and you smile a bit wider. "I am glad you are here to see me off, I was afraid that I would never see you again."

"I highly doubt that. At least this time you aren't trying to convince me that I used to be your boyfriend. I think I would remember someone like you. Though it is a bit hard to imagine you being a man eating ghoul...you have never once lashed out at any investigators who come to question you..."

"Of course I wouldn't. After all, you're here and if I lashed out I would have been killed quicker. Not to mention I probably would have never gotten to see you again." Haise sighs and gives you a sad smile, and sighs. 

"There you go again talking about me. Though I guess I won't argue with you about that today, after all, these are some of your final moments here on Earth." 

"Thank you, Haise...." You say sadly, you wished that he had his memories of you back but you knew that was unlikely, the two of you continue walking, Haise leading you in chains. When suddenly a large explosion caught you both off guard, and the two of you were separated. 

"Haise!" You called out looking for him, and soon you were set down and freed from your restraints. 

(G/n) ((Ghoul name)). We have come to rescue you." Eto smiled down at you, and you glared in return up to her. "Don't be like that (g/n) you need to get over Kaneki and come help us out like you originally were." 

"No." You growled out. "I am not going back with you." You got up and began to make your way towards Haise, and your eyes widened with what you saw. Haise was fighting a ghoul, and another was sneaking up to attack him. 

You immediately launch into action, your kagune bursting out of your back as you being to fight the one who was trying to attack him from behind. Soon killing the ghoul and then attacking the one he was fighting. You were determined not to lose him again.you couldn't go on like that day several years ago where you thought you had lost him for good. You couldn't let him get killed or hurt again. You wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him ever again if you could help it. 

Haise stood there in shock, not knowing what to say as you attacked the other ghoul mercilessly. He watches as you kill the other ghoul with little trouble, and then turn to him smiling sadly, while grabbing his hand and leading him carefully away from the fighting. Fending off other ghouls with your kagune as you go, until you finally reach the outside of the building.

"I'm sorry Haise....it's my fault Aoigriri is attacking...they came to take me back...but I don't want to go back..." You have tears in your eyes as you look at him sadly. "I just want to stay with you...but I guess I can't do that anymore huh?" 

Haise looks confused and shocked. He honestly has no idea what to say or do in this situation. 

"(g/n)...." He says softly looking at you. 

"You don't even remember my name anymore....I know I shouldn't be surprised after all it has been a long time...heck its been forever since anyone has called me by it...but I shouldn't be talking about that right now....Haise...I want you to live. Even if that means deserting the CCG, you have to live, go start over and make a new life yourself...be happy....that's all I want for you..." 

"(G/n)! Why are you telling me this?!" He asks seeming confused. "Are you trying to tell me to run? To abandon my team?" 

"Yes."

"I can't do that. I refuse to do that, if I need to fight you I will. They are my family, and I won't abandon them!" He yells at you looking pissed beyond all belief. 

"Then fight me." You say seeming desperate. "The only way I will let you go back there is over my dead body!I love you, and Ican'tstand by and watch as you kill all your old friends and allies! It is too cruel!" You shout back at him. "I won't let you get hurt like that again, I promised you that I would be on your side until the very end! Now go!" You have tears falling from your (e/c) eyes as you yell at him. You don't want to fight him but you know that you very well may not have a choice in the matter. 

"No!" His kagune erupt from his back and move to attack you, and you let him his kagune thrusting through your chest and tearing you apart. "I won't let my team mates die, just because you are telling me to run."

You smile weakly and make no moves to attack him. You can feel the blood seeping down from your chest, and tears start falling from your eyes, and you let out a weak laugh.

"So.....I guess this is how it ends huh? Being killed by the hands of my own lover....I guess that isn't so bad...but...I still want you to run....please Kaneki...I can't stand to see you in pain..."

"My name isn't Kaneki! It is Haise!" His Kagune retract from your body and he begins to move forward again, and you move in front of him, barely managing to stay on your feet. "Why are you doing this? Why does this mean so much to you huh? Why do you insist on trying to save me?!" 

"Because...I love you..." 

"I am not Kaneki! You don't even know who I am now let me through so I can save my team mates!" You shake your head no as your body slowly begins to heal. You knew that if you had eaten anything before this you would have healed at a much faster rate than this, and as it stood right now you were probably going to die, not that it matters much to you anymore anyway.

You let out a cry of pain as you felt his kagune stab you once more, and more blood began seeping out, you looked him in the eyes as you fell to the ground tears streaming down your face, and you watched as his gray eyes went wide in horror. You realized then that he had remembered you this was a surprise yes but...but he actually remembered you, you laid there on the ground smiling with tears streaming down your face. 

"Kaneki...."

"(Y/n)! Oh my god! What have I done?!" He has tears in his eyes, and he immediately puts you in his arms. "You need to eat please! You can bite me (Y/n) I need you to stay with me. don't leave me alone! Damn it!" 

You weakly open your mouth, and he places his arm in front of you. You take a bite of him as gently as you can, and you swallow it down, and instantly you can feel strength returning to your body as it begins to heal itself. It is a slow process but soon enough the pain dulls. 

"(Y/n)....I...remember you....but I don't remember much else..." He says sadly, and you reach up to caress his cheek. 

"It's okay...." You smile at him.

"I still need to help my team mates though...I can't leave them behind..." You know then that this is still primarily Haise, and you nod. 

"Alright....but I'm going with you."

"Okay....let's go fight together." You nod, as the two of you walk off to go and fight. You may not have him completely back yet, but he remembers you and if you still have to live in a cage for the two of you to see one another then so be it. It was a sacrifice you were willing to make.


	33. Just a doll. Kaneki x doll reader

You opened your eyes, to see two large gray ones looking right back into yours. That was the only thing you could make out at first. Those gray eyes were soft and kind, and as your vision became clearer you could make out the other details on his face. He had smooth skin, with midnight black hair. You continued looking up at him, his gray eyes locked with yours.

You knew what you were, and you knew why you were being held. You were a doll, and he was creating you. You could hear a conversation between him, and what sounded like a girl.

"Big brother, thank you for making dolls with me, I used to do it with my mother all of the time, but now that she is gone I can't do it with her anymore. This really means a lot to me so thank you, big brother." You watched as his lips move, and you hear his voice for the first time.

"You're welcome Hinami, this is actually a lot of fun how is your doll turning out?" You watched as he looked up and over towards where the voice was coming from. You wished that you too could move to see who was making the voice.

"It is turning out good I think; let me look at yours big brother." You saw another face come into your view; this one was a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She held a smile on her face as she looked down at you.

"Wow, big brother! It looks amazing, where did you learn to paint like this?" You watched as your creator scratched his cheek, he was blushing and his face held a small smile.

"I just read some books on doll making, and looked at some pictures of doll faces and then came up with a combination that I liked. The e/c eyes and h/c were my favorite together, so I decided that it would look best on it. Though I have to admit I never thought it would turn out as good as it did." You looked up at the boy, he held such a beautiful smile while looking down at you, and it made you feel warm inside.

"It looks so real big brother! It is almost as if it could start moving on its own." As if on cue you realized that you could now move your fingers a bit. This confused you, you were just a doll, why does it seem like you had a soul, and could think and act just like your creator, and the girl named Hinami. It puzzled you, why would a doll be given a soul? You wiggled your fingers a bit and began to blink.

"Big brother! The doll is moving!" You looked up, saw that their faces held shock, and your creator's gray eyes were now widened with shock.

"Wha... how is it doing that?!" They seemed scared of you and you looked down, at the floor you hadn't meant to scare them, not at all. You looked up at them with an apologetic look.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." You said quietly, to the two of them, they still looked at you wide eyed and in shock of the fact that a doll that should not be living was moving and talking. After a while of staring at you, they finally began to talk.

"Umm...if you are a doll, how are you moving, and talking and stuff?" You looked at the young girl named Hinami who had asked the question.

"I am not really sure...I just kind of woke up in here." It was the truth, you had no idea how you had come to be here, or why. You looked up at your creator, your e/c eyes making contact with his gray orbs.

"I think I know why you are here." You and Hinami immediately looked up at him, confusion evident in your eyes.

"Really big brother? How do you know?"

"Well Hinami, I heard a myth a long time ago that if you create something with a lot of love then it will be granted a soul. I have never heard of anything like this happening before though, I mean I did put a lot of my feelings into it but how can that make you move, and talk?"

You shrugged, not knowing what you could say to answer the question he asked you. If what he said was true then some higher being must have thought that he dissevered this for putting so much feeling into it.

"I am not sure, but this definitely has something to do with a higher power, and sadly even I do not know the answer, I am sorry I am not much help to the situation here." You felt a warm hand pat you h/c hair, stroking it in an almost loving matter.

"Well it makes no difference to me, let's just accept that you are here, and treated you as though you were a normal human." He said with a comforting smile being worn on his face above you, it was so kind and warm that you couldn't help but return a smile to him.

"I think I should give you a name though...hmmm how does Y/n sound?" You looked up at him with a huge smile on your tiny face.

"It sounds wonderful!"

It has been a few weeks since you have come to be, and you had learned many things from Kaneki, and Hinami. You had even met new people like a girl named Touka, and a boy named Hide. Everyone was so kind and accepting, and it made you feel so happy.

You had even grown very close to Kaneki, and you couldn't help but feel as though you were in love with him. He had given you so much, a name, a place to stay, and the clothes on your back, he had done so much for you that you knew that you would do anything for him. You had learned what love was from Hinami, while Kaneki worked downstairs, she was the one who had taught you a lot of what things mean if you didn't already know them.

You had realized this and vowed that you would never tell Kaneki of this feeling. Somehow you knew that it would never work out between the two of you no matter how much you loved him. You were a doll, and he was a half-ghoul, there was no way that the two of you could ever be together, but even so, you wanted to stay by his side always, you knew that this was a selfish wish but you couldn't help but hope that it would come true.

You had learned when Kaneki's birthday was, and you had secretly asked Hinami to help you make something for him. It was a small bookmark that you and Hinami had sewn together. You couldn't help but smile, at it hoping that when his birthday came he would be glad to receive it from the two of you, even though Hinami had said to just put your name on it, you knew that you couldn't do that after she had helped you so much. So you decided it would be a gift from the two of you.

Then one day you heard a commotion going on in the downstairs part of Anteiku, and it sounded horrible. Glass breaking, and people yelling. You made your way as quickly as you could down the stairs, only to find that there were some men shoving Kaneki into a bag.

"Kaneki!!" You yelled as you made your way towards the bag that held his sleeping body. The man didn't notice you coming towards the bag, or the fact that you had yelled, as you made your way towards it, you climbed up it and tried to wake Kaneki up so that he could escape. Poking, and pinching, trying anything to wake him up that was quite, and when he finally started to stir after what had felt like forever you were noticed.

You felt a large hand wrap around your torso tightly, making you feel as though the fragile material that held you together would shatter in his vice grip on you, and you squirmed as you tried to break free of his grip.

"What is this? A doll?" You glared at the man, and continued to squirm, only causing his grip to tighten on you.

"Ouch! That hurts let me go!!" You could feel so much tension now that you were sure if he held you any tighter you would shatter, you could feel your torso starting to crack from the painful the grip that he had on you, and you couldn't help but squeak in pain.

"Oh, so you can move, and talk how interesting. But this makes no difference to me, you are worthless, and can stay with the rest of these useless ghouls." You then felt yourself flying through the air, and you let out a startled scream. You immediately put your hand out to try and have only that be broken instead of your entire body, and it worked. Except, for now, your fragile arm was now lying in several pieces beside you.

You opened your eyes, you hadn't realized that you had blacked out, but you could see Hinami and Touka standing above you with worried expressions. You immediately cried out in pain, when you tried to move to sit up.

"Y/n-chan don't move, your arm has broken off into pieces, and the parts are being glued together right now, so don't worry too much okay Y/n-chan." You looked up at Hinami, even with all the pain you were feeling right now you couldn't help but only worry about Kaneki, and what that horrible man was doing to him, but you had a tiny hope that maybe they had been able to rescue him.

"Where is Kaneki? Did you guys manage to save him?" You looked up at them your worry clearly showing in your e/c eyes, and your heart shattered when you say the looks on their faces.

"I am sorry Y/n, we didn't manage to rescue Kaneki." You let out a loud sob, and covered your face with the one good arm you had left, and cried into it. You were just so helpless, you couldn't help him. You were worthless just like that man had said, you couldn't do anything for Kaneki because you were just a porcelain doll.

Soon enough your arm was glued back on, and you immediately tried to leave to look for Kaneki. Touka and Hinami would always try and stop you in fear that you would hurt yourself even more, but you didn't care about that it had already been over a week that he had been gone. You were so scared that something could have happened to him, something horrible, you knew you had to do something you couldn't just sit here doing nothing while he could be dead for all you knew.

Then one day they held a meeting in the downstairs break room, talking about a mission to try and get Kaneki back. You immediately started to listen in on their conversation, and when you had heard enough you jumped in.

"Take me with you too!" They all turned to look at you, your small body stood in a stance that showed determination. They widen their eyes and looked at each other before looking back at you with sorrow filled eyes.

"I am sorry Y/n, but we can't take you with us. You would get hurt, and would probably just get in the way, I know you want to save Kaneki, but the best thing you can do is to stay here, and wait for us to come back." You looked down at the ground, sadness showing in your eyes but you immediately looked up and gave them a shaky smile.

"Your right, but just make sure that you bring Kaneki home okay?" You tried to put on a brave face, even though you were really sad that you couldn't do anything to help them or Kaneki. You wanted to cry, but since you were a doll you really couldn't do that, you were lucky that you could even change your facial expressions and talk, but crying was something you could not do no matter how much pain you were in.

They had put you in Hinami's room, before they left, and closed the door since it was nearly impossible for you to get it open. You sat on the window sill, looking out the window waiting for them to return, you watched as snow began to slowly fall down from the sky.

You waited hours for them to return to Anteiku, you sat quietly making no noise what so ever, and you looked as though you were just a normal doll, but you were deep in thought of your worries. You hoped that they would be able to bring him back, Kaneki was your creator, and the one you had fallen in love with.

Finally, you heard the door open, and you looked over to see Hinami and Touka standing at the door with sullen looks on their faces. You looked down, as they began to explain to you that Kaneki had escaped, and had decided to join Aogiri the very organization that had kidnapped him.

In the coming month, you had learned how to escape from Anteiku, you would go out and search for Kaneki for hours on end. Looking for him everywhere, you had fallen down several times and now had many cracks on your skin that was made of porcelain, your s/c showed many cracks that you were no longer able to hide. Your body was becoming more, and more fragile, but you still went out to look for him, no matter how much you hurt your body.

You had once again fallen in the park, and this time your leg had come off, and there was no way that you were going to be able to get out of the situation you were in. You laid there, pain coursing through you small body. Even with the pain, you could only think about Kaneki, you wanted to cry in frustration, but no matter how much you wanted to cry you could not, after all, you were just a doll.

Eventually, you heard a familiar voice from above you, you looked up to see Kaneki's best friend Hide. He squatted down and looked your body up and down assessing the damage; he then carefully picked you up, and also picked up your broken leg.

"Y/n what are you doing here? Were you looking for Kaneki?" You looked up at him and slowly nodded your head. You knew that it was dangerous to go and look for him, but you didn't care about that all you wanted was to be able to see him, and know that he was fine.

"Alright, I get it I am looking for him too, so I will take you back to Anteiku, and the next time I go I will bring you along with me Y/n, of course, that is after you are fixed." You looked up at him and gave him a smile.

He picked you up as gently as he could, including all of the broken pieces, and then carried you to Anteiku. When you arrived you looked over to Touka who had an angry expression on her face.

"Y/n what do you think you were doing?! Look how broken you are!" You looked down towards the ground, ready for Touka to start scolding you. The pain you felt from being broken and numbed over the course of how many time it had happened to you, you knew that that was not a good sign.

"I was looking for Kaneki..." You said. You were not sorry that you had kept breaking yourself. You would give anything to go and find Kaneki. To see his smile, touch his face, hear his voice. You would give anything to be able to see him again, and you didn't care if you were slowly breaking, and making it so your body would no longer move. The only thing you cared about was seeing Kaneki again, and you wouldn't stop until you saw his face again.

"Ugh...of course, you were. Thank you Hide for bringing her back to us, now Y/n would you please stay inside so you don't get hurt anymore?" You shook your head no, and Touka gave you a slight glare before sighing.

"Of course you won't. Hide will you please take Y/n with you when you go looking for him then, at least with you Y/n might not break as often." Hide gave Touka a warm, and gentle smile.

"Of course, Touka. Y/n I will come pick you up the next time I go looking for Kaneki. Okay?" You nodded your head, and Hide bid you goodbye. Little did you know that that moment would be the last time you saw him before the Anteiku raid.

That night, you wouldn't forget that night ever. It was horrible, the screaming the yelling. Touka forcibly pushing you into a small bag before running full force out of Anteiku. It all seemed too horrible to be real; it had to be some sort of nightmare. After all, there was no way that this could be real. Hearing the screams of your friends as they tried to escape and you could do nothing. You bounced around slightly in the bag, and it felt like an eternity before you stopped.

You could hear Touka talking to someone outside the bag, and after a minute of waiting to hear them speak, you knew exactly who she was talking to outside the bag. It was Kaneki. You immediately tried to get out of the bag, moving around trying desperately to get out of the bag. 

KAneki was back and you had to see him, you just had to. 

"Kaneki!" You said desperation filling your voice, as you finally manage to get out of the bag and started running towards him. You wanted to cry as you ran towards him, but you knew that no tears would fall from your porcelain eyes.

You watched as Kaneki's gray eyes widened slightly.

"(Y/n)..." His gray eyes go soft for a moment and then go hard. "(y/n) you're not supposed to be out of Anteiku. Go home." 

You look up at him wanting to cry, and you feel like crying again. You finally got to see him finally after all this time, yet...he wanted you to go home.

"Kaneki...." You said quietly looking up at him heart broken.

"Go home (Y/n). You can't help just go home." You wanted to cry so badly, you just wanted to help you knew you were just a doll, but you still wanted to help Kaneki.

"But Kaneki I want to help you.."

"Go home (Y/n) you can't do anything you're just a doll." You could practically hear your heart shatter at those words, and you looked down at your hands. The cracks that were in you porcelain skin started to become more and more prominent as if you were slowly shattering.

"Kaneki take that back! (Y/n) is so much more than a doll, you are the one who created her show some compassion!"

You heard Touka shout at Kaneki, but you ignored them. You turn your eyes to look at Kaneki's gray ones.

'Does he really hate me?'

"Just get it out of here I don't want to see it anymore! It is just a worthless doll!" He shouts at Touka, and in that instant, your entire body shattered. 

Kaneki looked at the pile of broken glass that had once been you, the doll that he had created, were now laying on the concert broken in pieces, with only one eye left clear looking up at them a single tear falling off of the piece, and onto the concrete.

Kaneki's face was shock filled. The words he had said but didn't mean had caused you to shatter right before his eyes. The beautiful doll that he had created with so much love was now shattered into many pieces. 

Even though he had said those words you had been so much more than a doll to him, and the only reason you were even alive was that he filled you with love. Kaneki had loved you, but when you were convinced that his love was gone you shattered. Never knowing how he truly felt.


	34. Writer's block and sleep deprivation Editor Kaneki X Author Reader

~Unedited~

You let out an exhausted sigh, and let your head fall to rest on the desk in front of you. You had been working for months on this new book, and you had hit a writer's block. It happened to you every so often, and you hated when it did. This was your job after all, and your deadline for the next book was fast approaching.

"(Y/n)!" You flinch as you here Kaneki your editor, and boyfriend, calling from your front door. "(Y/n) open the door already!" 

You let out a sigh and go to let him in your apartment. "What is it Kaneki?" You say looking at him exhausted, you had been up all night trying desperately to get the few final chapters to sound perfect, but alas to your dismay you had not been able to do so. 

"I came to ask you how the final chapters were coming along. I know that you have been busy but I need to know how much longer this is going to take."

"Kaneki....." You groan looking up at him. "I have been up all night trying to get it right but I can't....can't we just cuddle for a bit so I can take a break, and maybe take a nap...?" You say looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"(Y/n) you know the deadline is in two days. You only have two more chapters to finish, can't you finish them so that we both can go to bed." Kaneki said with a sigh. Kaneki had gotten more sleep than you, but when deadlines were approaching he rarely got a full nights sleep. 

"Kaneki...." You whined looking up at him. You were utterly exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep at this point.

"(Y/n) if we go to bed now we will only have one day before the deadline, because we will more than likely sleep for a solid twelve hours or more and you know it."

"But I am so tired....I just want some sleep Kaneki....please?" You give him another look that desperately asks him to for sleep. Kaneki let out a tired sigh and then smiled. 

"Alright, but don't blame me if you feel like you don't have enough time to finish the rest of the book." You smile and stand up hugging him. 

"Thank you Kaneki, I love you." Kaneki smiles and kisses your forehead. 

"I love you too (Y/n). Now let's go to bed." Kaneki picks you up, and you let out a surprised squeak. 

"Kaneki!" You say a little embarrassed that he was carrying you like this. 

He just looked up at you with a smile and continued to carry you to your bedroom. You continued to blush and hide your face in his chest. You didn't want to admit it but you actually liked it when Kaneki carried you like this. 

Kaneki gently set you down on the bed before crawling in next to you and holding you close with a content sigh. 

"I missed you, even though I get to see you almost every day it isn't the same as when we get to spend quality time like this together." He closes his eyes a bit as he says this, and you smile. 

"I missed you too Kaneki, and I missed our quality time together." You giggle a bit realizing that sounded a bit strange but you didn't mind. It didn't really matter how strange somethings came out when you got to be together. All that mattered to you was that you got to be together. 

"Hopefully, when you finish this book we can take a vacation." He says smiling thinking about where the two of you might go to get away for a bit. 

"That sounds nice...." You say as you begin to daydream about going on a trip with Kaneki somewhere. It was still pretty chilly so maybe a hot spring? Or the beach? Or maybe a hot spring and a beach? That honestly sounded per-

"Y/n? What are you thinking about?" Kaneki asks breaking you from your daydreams.

"Going on a trip with you." You say giving him a sleepy smile. 

"Oh, that does sound nice." Kaneki eyes are closed and it is clear that he is quite sleepy. 

"Good night Kaneki." You say smiling, as you too close your eyes. 

"Good night Y/n."

The next day you woke up and immediately set to work on your book. The words seemed to flow much easier from your head onto the computer. Which you were grateful for, though you let Kaneki sleep in. He deserved the extra sleep and besides. Once you had this book finished the two of you could finally take some time off of work and just spend some time together.


End file.
